


The mad side of the moon.

by LunnVic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternative Werewolf Lore, Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Underage Sex, Werewolf Kyoutani Kentarou, rarepair, where mad dog is a werewolf and tsuki is THE MOON
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunnVic/pseuds/LunnVic
Summary: Que le llamasen Perro Loco no era una coincidencia.Y Tsukki estaba al 90% seguro de que no había sido una alucinación.





	1. Por supuesto, Tanaka.

**Author's Note:**

> Que ya lo sé. Que cómo se me ha ocurrido esto. Pues a ver, yo que sé.
> 
> Sólo sé que va a ser largo. No sé si quiera si esto lo va a encontrar alguien teniendo en cuenta que está en castellano y la pareja NO EXISTE pero en fin por algo se empieza y yo soy Satán.
> 
> Ah, cada capítulo lo empiezo con una lyric en cursiva porque aún no he superado los fics de 2002.  
> Y hago mucho cambio de POV porque no sé escribir escenas largas.  
> Y eso.

_Adiós al pánico práctico de habernos encontrado._  
_Adiós al vértigo de vernos coincidiendo en el espacio._

 

Que le llamasen Perro Loco no era una coincidencia.

Ni siquiera recuerda cuándo se transformó por primera vez, pero sí cuándo fue consciente de que era diferente. Fue cuando le partió la nariz a un niño mayor que él en primaria porque al muy valiente se le había ocurrido hacer la gracia y quitarle la pelota de voley.

“Al perro le gusta su pelotita, ¿no? ¿Por qué no vienes a por tu pelotita?”

Y tanto que si fue. No tenía más de siete años, pero tenía sangre en las manos y el cielo una enorme luna llena. Aquella transformación fue la peor, aunque no tuvo nada que ver con el dolor. Sus padres ni siquiera parecieron sorprendidos: al fin y al cabo, lo del voleibol había sido un experimento para hacerle liberar energía y hacer que volviese a casa cansado. Un deporte sin contacto físico, cuyos partidos importantes siempre se disputaban a la luz del sol. Un deporte de equipo, porque se supone que los lobos buscan formar manadas, ¿no?

El deporte ideal para un licántropo.

Pero nadie quería jugar con la pelotita, así que el perro, además de loco, estaba solo.

 

 ☽

 

Para Kyotani fue fácil adaptarse a su rol de lobo solitario, al igual que para el resto del mundo fue fácil dejarle en paz y aprender que era peligroso. Solo sus padres sabían el problema de la luna, y es que el gen se saltaba siempre una generación, y sus abuelos debían ser mucho más solitarios que él, porque ni siquiera sabía si seguían existiendo.

La mezcla de cólera y soledad era un cóctel molotov que le corroía por dentro, así que cuando su cuerpo reaccionó en la semifinal contra el Karasuno, tardó en comprender que eso que sentía no era la emoción del partido. Era algo muy, muy diferente.

Las vértebras de su columna chasqueaban a cada paso, clamando por la transformación, y con la punta de la lengua notaba cómo sus dientes bailaban en la boca, ahora puntiagudos, ahora no. La sensación iba y venía, y una parte de él quería transformarse del todo, saltar al otro lado de la red y encontrar cuál de ellos era. La otra parte solo quería seguir jugando, porque estaba claro que en aquel gimnasio había otro licántropo, y le estaba llamando.

Su primera opción, _por supuesto_ , fue Tanaka Ryu-no-se-qué.

No era solo por los gritos, o por la forma explosiva con la que se movía por la cancha, ni siquiera porque su forma física fuese parecida a la suya. Era porque cada vez que se había acercado a la red lo había _sentido_ , el lobo aullando dentro, y no encontraba ninguna otra respuesta para aquello. Pero él le respondía, con sus fuerzas, con sus provocaciones. Creía que se volvería loco. Aún más.

Cada remate era un ataque hacia Tanaka, y no sabía si quería destruirle o conocerle. Quizá más lo primero que lo segundo. Se burlaba de él, en su cara, y sus compañeros se reían con él. No todos, claro. Había uno que nunca reía.

Kyotani lanzó un zarpazo hacia el balón, esperando estrellarle la pelota en la cara o en su campo, pero entonces el rubio les hizo cambiar de posición, bloqueándole con una asquerosa e intolerable frialdad. El balón salió volando, y notó el grito de rabia antes incluso de que escapase de entre sus labios. Cómo se atrevía. A meterse en medio.

“Este no es tu territorio”, quiso gritarle.

–¡Es tu turno de sacar, Perro Loco!

Si hubiese sido más humano que lobo en ese momento se hubiese dado cuenta de lo fuera de control que estaba, de las exclamaciones de ánimo de su equipo, pero no podía pensar. Ahora mismo, el Seijoh era un estorbo, y él estaba jugando solo. Cuando alzó el balón para coronar el saque, sólo pensaba en lanzarlo con tal fuerza que pudiese arrancar un par de miembros, y apuntó al rubio del Karasuno.

Asquerosa e intolerable frialdad, la forma en la que el chico simplemente apartó el hombro al paso de su saque.

Fuera. Punto para el Karasuno.

Y él también estaba fuera.

Si hubiese sido más humano que lobo en ese partido tampoco hubiese pasado nada de aquello. Eso de que el Seijoh se convirtiese de pronto en una inesperada manada. Había perdido por completo el control, y en vez de ser rechazado se encontró con consejos. Con el tipo de consejos que puedes recibir de los chacales que era la turba del Aoba Johsai, claro: amenazas que eran absurdamente súplicas. Se descubrió a sí mismo tranquilizándose, sus latidos acompasándose con los de Yahaba, el primero de ellos que había sido sincero con él.

Cuando volvió al campo, _encajaba_. Y la sonrisa zorruna de Oikawa, que le daba miedo cuando pensaba en ella en la oscuridad, de pronto le hacía sentir una confianza ciega en él. Era algo parecido con lo que había pasado con Iwaizumi, aunque éste se había ganado su respeto a base de demostrar que siempre estaba un paso por delante de él: que era el último clavo ardiente al que agarrarse, un alfa sin piel de lobo. Por supuesto, ellos sabían lo que era, en el monstruo en el que se convertía cada Luna, pero le habían aceptado igual.

Porque querían ganar.

Porque querían luchar.

Cara a cara contra Tanaka de nuevo, parecía que ya su aura no le afectaba, y aunque no ganaron el partido, su parte humana ganó al lobo.

 

 ☽

 

No fue fácil descubrir dónde vivía Tanaka, pero recordaba su olor, y en la siguiente Luna Llena lo rastreó a fondo, hasta encontrarle. Algo muy dentro de él latía hacia la dirección contraria, hacia lo que suponía que sería algún cervatillo o conejo de la montaña. Eso era lo bueno de vivir en zonas rurales: siempre había sitios donde esconderse, y donde cazar.

Rodeando el pueblo en su ruta hacia él, se dio cuenta lo fácil que había sido para los primeros humanos que hubiesen visto un licántropo convertirlos en un cuento de terror, tan sigiloso como enorme. Por supuesto, mantenía su mente al transformarse, pero siempre era una deformación salvaje y ciega de lo que era normalmente.

Escondiéndose como una sombra a pesar de ser más grande que un todoterreno, notaba la saliva rondándole entre las mandíbulas de la expectación. Y cuánto más cerca estaba, más rabia acumulaba dentro de él, dejando una estela de gruñidos tras su paso. No debería estar arrastrándose por… ¿por qué? ¿por _compañía_?

Oyó una voz aguda, y se agazapó a la velocidad de la luz, girando las orejas hacia el sonido e intentando esconderse detrás de un seto que separaba el patio trasero del bosque. Volvió a oírla, y el japonés que hablaba era incluso más cerrado y marcado que el de su pueblo. Se arriesgó a alzar la testa por encima de los arbustos, y vio a una chica de pelo corto, rubia, quejándose a gritos de algo. Llevaba puesto un delantal, y blandía una espátula de cocina como si fuese una espada:

–¡No te creas que porque vayas a los Nacionales te vas a librar de fregar, Ryu!

Un rugido le contestó desde algún lugar del jardín, y aunque parecía claramente el sonido que un cánido haría ante ese tipo de comentarios, la garganta de la que salía era humana. Pero la Llena estaba alta en el cielo, plateada.

¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Que se hubiese equivocado así?

Tanaka entró en su campo de visión, inequívocamente humano, la nuca rapada y la piel morena, incluso en pleno invierno. Le contestó algo violento a su hermana, también gritando, y Kyotani bullía de rabia. Notó cómo se le erizaba el lomo, vibrante, y cómo sus garras se hundían en la hierba, dejando surcos en ella. Le costó toda una vida no destrozar el seto y a los dos chicos, le costó la siguiente no aullar allí mismo, el cóctel dentro de él a punto de implosionar si solo pensaba en él… un. Segundo. Más.

Salió huyendo, con poderosos saltos que le alejaron de la familia Tanaka y de aquella sensación de que cada célula que formaba su cuerpo, su pelaje, sus garras y sus dientes estaba hecha de la más pura furia. Cada latido extendía ira líquida por sus venas y le hacía arder hasta los rescoldos en el charco de lava que era su alma.

Y aunque algo entre toda esa rabia le aullaba que volviese sobre sus patas, que había _algo a por lo que debía volver_ , no lo hizo.

Sus instintos solo buscaban destruirle, y no iba a perder esa batalla.

 

 ☽

 

Durante un tiempo (días, semanas, meses), no sintió nada.

No ir a las Nacionales había sido un duro golpe para el equipo, y por un momento Kyotani había temido que esa camadería que había prendido fuego en el partido contra el Karasuno se apagase bajo la lluvia constante que era la decepción. Sin embargo, pasó todo lo contrario. Los de tercero seguían yendo a los entrenamientos, vigilándole, enseñándole, y se descubrió a sí mismo asistiendo habitualmente a ellos. Aun así, seguía dividido entre la sensación de ser el cuco en nido ajeno y la de ser uno más.

–Ah, el autobús del Karasuno.

–Dirás la furgoneta.

–¿Alguien sabe el resultado de la final?

Oyó el bufido de desdén de Oikawa, y sintió un escalofrío bajando escalón a escalón por su espalda. Aún no se acostumbraba a que esa criatura fuese su aliado, y prefería estar alejado de él. Y, si su instinto se lo decía, él obedecía:

–No quiero ni saberlo.

Oyó las risas ante algún tipo de respuesta de Iwaizumi, pero ni siquiera distinguió las palabras. Porque, en aquel momento, el autobús del Karasuno pasó por delante del centro comercial del que salían de comprar nosequé cosa tras el entrenamiento, y él _sintió_.

Notó cómo se acercaba, la transformación, la luna llena, y sus músculos comenzaron a retorcerse sobre sus huesos, tensándose. Sus colmillos vibraron, amenazando con cortarle la lengua, y él se quedó quieto, paralizado de horror. Era pleno día. Era pleno día y todo dentro de él quería aullar. ¿Por qué?

–Oye, Kyotani, ¿estás bien?

Era un susurro tras él, y notó la mano de Iwaizumi a punto de rozar su hombro, pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para girarse hacia él. El cansancio tras el entrenamiento le había dejado débil, rendido ante lo que fuese que le estaba haciendo cambiar.

Entonces, la furgoneta del Karasuno pasó de largo y, con él, la sensación de luna llena. Soltó todo el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y se giró hacia su falso alfa, con los ojos muy abiertos. Oikawa le miraba fijamente tras el número cuatro, evaluándole. Así era como había descubierto que era un hombre lobo: observando. Se forzó a responder:

–Sí.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –dijo Oikawa, en un canturreo al que nadie prestó atención porque él _siempre_ hablaba así. Era casi magia, la forma en la que el capitán camuflaba de charla estúpida algo como aquello. Los demás del Aoba ni siquiera se giraron, seguramente pensando que era alguna otra de sus tonterías. Una musiquita de fondo. Los trucos de Oikawa–. Te he visto así… en otra ocasión.

–He dicho que no es nada. Me voy a casa.

–¡Pero ya te he comprado cena! ¡Has dicho que ibas a venir! –exclamó, cambiando su rostro en un puchero que estaba muy lejos de ser verdad.

–Déjalo, Tooru.

Desvió la vista hacia Iwaizumi, y él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. _Ve_. Kyotani se lo devolvió, retrocediendo, y se alejó de allí sintiendo la mirada de los de tercero fijas en su nuca.

Mientras volvía a casa, se concentró en los residuos de la sensación que había dejado en él el paso del Karasuno, un tipo de debilidad que solo sentía una vez al mes al amanecer, y comprendió que aquello suponía más de un problema: Si era otro licántropo lo que estaba causando que su maldición se activase sin haber luna llena en el cielo, desde luego, ambos eran un peligro para los que les rodeaban. ¿Y si en medio del siguiente partido perdían el control y se transformaban? Aunque, ¿sabía siquiera si al otro le estaba pasando lo mismo?

Maldijo a sus abuelos por desaparecer. Sus padres no siempre podían responder las dudas, y tampoco es que hablase mucho con ellos de la maldición. No había estado cerca de ningún otro licántropo en toda su vida, así que ignoraba si era esa la reacción normal. Por si acaso, no les comentaría nada aún.

La luna llena era en dos días, y sabía dónde iba a pasarla.

 

 


	2. Un litro de zumo de naranja.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El lobo ya había decidido que aquello que buscaba era una presa.
> 
> Y Tsukki sabía que no estaba hecho para las fiestas.

_God damn right, you should be scared of me._  
_Who is in control?_

Había Lunas que pasaba acurrucado en el garaje, cuando las noches eran tan frías que ni siquiera su pelaje podía soportarlo. Sin embargo, aunque era finales de enero y normalmente era el mes más frío en Sendai, aquella noche no era especialmente helada (Oikawa lo achacaba al calentamiento global, y era su mayor defensor. No era muy fan de taparse su “maravillosa cara” con una bufanda), y antes de entrar a casa estuvo un rato rondando por la puerta, probando el frío en sus labios, en su piel humana. Desde luego, soportaría la noche al aire libre.

–Hoy no voy a dormir en el garaje –dijo durante la cena, revolviendo la comida pero sin llevársela a la boca, y sus padres ni siquiera se inmutaron. No es que tuviesen una preocupación real porque a su hijo le fuese a pasar algo si salía solo a la calle.

–¿Vas a ir de excursión? ¿No es muy pronto aún? Hay nieve en las montañas.

Kyotani se encogió de hombros, sin contestar. Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada que no supo descifrar (como la mayoría de ellas cuando hablaban del tema), y se obligó a tragar algo antes de que la luna comenzase a tirar de él. Con el estómago vacío siempre era peor.

Porque el dolor de la transformación no era tanto un dolor como una tortura agónica.

Comenzó a romperse justo al deshacerse de la camisa, y sus dedos temblaban mientras se desabrochaba el botón de los pantalones del uniforme. Podría parecer que ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero realmente nunca te acostumbras a que tu cuerpo se destruya, despedazándote en el proceso y uniendo las piezas sueltas en un puzzle que no encaja con lo que eres la mayoría del tiempo. Sus huesos se rompían uno a uno, reduciéndose a polvo pero fundiéndose en otros nuevos. Sus músculos se derretían para después abrazarse al nuevo esqueleto, todos ellos. Su piel se partía.

Los segundos en los que se encontraba ciego, sordo y mudo eran los peores.

Pero luego surgía, más fuerte, más grande, y se maravillaba una vez más de la máquina de matar en la que despertaba, una criatura inexplicable. Se preguntó, como cada noche, cuántas Lunas quedaban antes de que perdiese el control.

Para ser una criatura tan grande y pesada, era rápido. Se hundió como una sombra más entre los árboles de la montaña, siguiendo la autopista hacia Torono, el pueblo donde se erigía el Karasuno. Algo dentro de él le indicaba el camino. Las baldosas amarillas. A cada salto sentía que una gravedad extraña era la que tiraba de él hacia la carretera, arrastrándole en una carrera cada vez más rápida, cada vez más urgente, hacia su presa.

Porque ya había decidido que aquello que buscaba era una presa.

 

☽

 

Tsukki sabía que no estaba hecho para las fiestas.

Tenía el mismo vaso en la mano desde hacía _horas_ , y no era capaz ni de mimetizarse con la pared ni de unirse al resto del grupo. Por supuesto, no era una fiesta de alcohol (1. La mayoría eran menores de edad y 2. Ukai y Takeda ya se encargaban de beberse toda la cerveza ellos dos), pero el Karasuno estaba borracho de felicidad, de gritos y de ánimos; y durante un rato había estado bien. Había sonreído y todo, porque había habido cumplidos, y aunque no se contagiaba fácilmente de las emociones ajenas, la victoria también había sido suya. Todo eso también era en su honor.

Pero, con las horas, se había cansado. Y Tsukki también sabía que no estaba hecho para trasnochar, así que buscó con la vista a Tadashi para ponerle punto y final a la noche. Aunque, cuando lo encontró, supo que iba a irse solo a casa, porque estaba hablando con Ukai, y los dos parecían concentrados. Por encima del barullo general que había en la casa de los Tanaka, les oyó hablar de saques, de entrenar, y no quiso quitarle el poco tiempo extra que podía arañar del entrenador.

Consiguió cruzar el salón sin chocarse con Noya o Tanaka, que imitaban las jugadas que habían hecho pero con la energía de la alegría y de la cafeína de la Coca-Cola (lo que los convertía en una especie peligrosa) y dejó el vaso en la cocina, los hielos ya derretidos dentro del refresco intacto. Cuando se giró, Kiyoko estaba en la puerta, trayendo en las manos unos cuantos vasos vacíos.

–¿Te vas ya? –dijo, con una sonrisa tranquila, metiendo los vasos en el fregadero y sin parar a mirarle.

–Sí. Dile a Yamaguchi que me he ido.

–Vale. ¿Quieres que mande a alguno a acompañarte un trecho? A más de uno le vendría bien tomar el aire.

En ese momento Noya pasó rodando por el suelo justo por delante de la puerta de la cocina al grito de _Rolling Thunder_. Hinata le siguió.

–Solo si quieres que cometa un asesinato.

Kiyoko rió por lo bajo, secándose las manos en los pantalones. No era la primera vez que pensaba que él y la administradora eran parecidos, y era una de las pocas personas del equipo con la que podía pasar más tiempo sin que sintiese ganar de vomitar (de huir).

–No te preocupes por Yamaguchi, creo que va a dormir aquí.

–Bien. Pues hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana.

Por suerte, nadie le impidió irse, ni siquiera cuando pasó por encima de Hinata, que estaba sorprendentemente (no) a punto de vomitar tras intentar seguirle el ritmo a Noya con las volteretas. Así que cuando cerró la puerta tras él y sintió el frío en la cara, dejó salir un largo suspiro de alivio. Incluso se permitió apoyarse durante un segundo de más en la puerta antes de ponerse los cascos y echar a andar.

Chascó la lengua al mirar el reloj. Apenas quedaba cuarto de hora para que apagasen las luces de las farolas, pero la caminata a su casa era de veinte minutos (por lo menos). Lo bueno es que no había coches a esas horas, y no tenía ni que mirar la carretera al cruzar, así que podía ir con la música al máximo volumen; encerrado en sí mismo, desconectado del mundo que le  rodeaba.

Y fue eso lo que le impidió huir cuando algo más enorme que el cielo se abalanzó sobre él.

 

☽

 

Oyó los latidos de su corazón antes incluso de verle.

La bestia en la que se convertía conservaba su mente la mayoría del tiempo, pero a cada centímetro que acortaba en su búsqueda se iba liberando, pensando cada vez más y más borroso, más animal que humano. Ni siquiera le importó internarse entre las calles del pueblo, bajo las luces blancas de las farolas, y cuando torció la esquina que dejó a la vista su objetivo, no fue capaz de reaccionar al hecho de que _no_ era un lobo.

Era humano.

Y quería matarle.

El chaval andaba con calma, las manos en los bolsillos y cascos sobre sus oídos. Mucho más fácil, más sencillo, más rápido. Hasta salivaba, adelantando en su mente el sabor de la sangre. Cuando estuvo más cerca, más cerca, saltó sobre él, y solo cuando el chico vio su sombra sobre el asfalto se giró, un fantasma del más puro horror en sus pupilas doradas.

No oyó ningún grito cuando abrió las fauces, preparado para devorarle, y menos aún cuando el chico, intentando escapar, se acorraló a sí mismo contra la valla del parque, combándose tras su espalda humana en un sonido metálico que le desconcertó, que le hizo prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo que hizo que parase, sin embargo, fue la forma en la que lo miraba.

Kyotani siempre había pensado que la primera vez que un humano que no fuese parte de su familia le mirase en luna llena sería con pavor, o con asco. Era la reacción lógica a que te atacase un lobo gigante, babeante y sediento de  ti. Casi estaba expectante, y toda su musculatura parecía enroscarse sobre sus huesos con más fuerza que nunca ante la pulsación sobrenatural que ese _humano_ estaba creando en él.

Por supuesto, había una sombra de miedo en él, en sus hombros tensos, en sus palmas por delante de él, intentando marcar una distancia entre los dos. También lo había en la forma en la que se pegaba a la valla, que se amoldaba a su forma. Pero, en verdad, el chico le miraba como si le estuviese retando; con la barbilla ligeramente alzada y las pupilas clavadas en las suyas. Como si estuviese _tranquilo_. Oyó cómo tragaba saliva, y el ritmo de su corazón, a toda prisa, contrastando con el resto de su cuerpo, atento.

Se miraron durante eones, la criatura que vivía dentro de él intentando descifrar qué era lo que estaba viendo. Por qué el camino de baldosas amarillas, de instinto, le había llevado hasta él. Ah. Era el asqueroso e intolerable bloqueador del Karasuno. Eso lo hacía aún peor. Casi tenía ganas de ceder al impulso que le gritaba que le partiese en dos (aunque otro impulso le decía otra cosa _muy_ contraria que no llegaba a comprender).

En medio del silencio, el chico bajó los brazos y agarró los rombos trenzados de la valla tras él, arañando aún más distancia. Le vio desviar la vista hacia los lados, buscando salidas de emergencia, pero siempre volvía a mirarle.

Justo cuando iba a rendirse y marcharse de allí, maldiciéndose por su inconsciencia, él habló:

–Eres humano.

Rió, y la carcajada le salió como un gruñido entrecortado, pero el chico no se movió. No retrocedió, ni se asustó. Sólo lo miró, como quien mira un problema matemático y no tuviese claro qué fórmula utilizar.

Y, después, avanzó.

En ese momento, las luces de la calle se apagaron, dejándolo todo bañado en penumbra. Allá arriba, la luna parecía la luz al final del túnel, y Kyotani se sentía demasiado hundido en el pozo como para seguir investigando. El chico volvía a estar quieto, y él aprovechó las sombras para escapar de allí, con un sonoro bufido que le hizo retroceder hasta la valla de nuevo.

Hasta que no se alejó, temblando, no se dio cuenta de que solo cuando había estado ante el número once había parado la gravedad de tirar de él.

Así que el epicentro era el chico.

 

☽

 

Estaba al 90% seguro de que no había sido una alucinación.

El amanecer le pilló despierto, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a lo que había visto, tratando de captar algún error, algún _glitch_ que se le hubiese escapado a su mente. El 10% restante había sido un brote de bajar a la cocina a las 5 de la mañana y hacerse con un zumo de naranja y un puñado de pastillas proteínicas que le había comprado su hermano para que tomase antes del partido. Seguro que había sido una reacción por el cansancio, o por el alivio. O acumulación de estrés, ansiedad, y todas esas cosas que el cuerpo de Tsukki somatizaba a su manera (como perdiendo el apetito). Quizá era eso. Quizá había estado comiendo demasiado poco para el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer.

Pero sabía que no era eso. Lo sabía mientras se terminaba la botella de zumo con desgana, incorporándose sobre la cama. Lo sabía mientras se ponía de nuevo las gafas, rindiéndose, y cogía el móvil para buscar en google “lobos gigantes”.

Descubrió que el lobo más grande que había existido nunca no había sido mucho más alto que un pony, y eso estaba muy lejos de la criatura que le había acorralado horas antes. Además, los lobos no atacaban humanos. Ni los atacaban ni cambiaban de opinión tras asediarlos contra una maldita valla.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, pensando cuál debía ser su siguiente búsqueda, pero Tsukki creía que ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber sobre los hombres lobo.

Hombres lobo.

La palabra sonó ridícula en su mente.

–Kei, ¿qué haces ya despierto? ¿No estás cansado?

Alzó la vista hacia su madre, que había abierto la puerta de su habitación (adivina:) sin llamar. Le miró con fijeza, sin saber muy bien qué responder, y al final se encogió de hombros:

–Sí, pero me encuentro un poco mal.

–Pues las pastillas de vitaminas no van a arreglar eso.

–Ya.

–¿Qué te duele exactamente?

Abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró al segundo. No era el típico hijo que les mentía a sus padres, pero tampoco sabía cuál era la verdad. Y “Mamá, creo que estoy teniendo visiones” sonaba a mentira. Tapeteó con los dedos sobre las sábanas.

–Malestar general –dijo al fin, volviendo a tumbarse.

–Pues el mejor remedio para eso es dormir –casi canturreó su madre, metiéndose de lleno en la habitación y bajando la persiana hasta que solo quedaron pequeñas rendijas doradas de luz en las paredes–. Akiteru va a venir a comer, ¿te parece que vayamos a algún sitio a celebrar la victoria?

–Como veas. Vas a pagar tú, así que…

Ella rió, una risa cristalina y sincera. Era una suerte, lo de tener una madre que se tomaba tus borderías como un chiste de familia. Aunque a veces era frustrante. Cerró la puerta tras ella (lo que agradeció en silencio), y él se deshizo de las gafas de nuevo.

Lo que no dejó en la mesilla de noche fue el móvil, que encerró entre los dedos. Tadashi siempre le mensajeaba alguna tontería al despertarse, así que la vibración del móvil le serviría como alarma.

Esta vez sí consiguió dormirse.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar y los 50 cambios de punto de vista en este capítulo. Gracias por leer.
> 
> btw Tsukki es mucho más sassy que yo así que siento si se me pone un poco ooc??????


	3. Por supuesto, Daichi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Tsukki pide ayuda a Yamaguchi para poder ser un completo capullo con un lobo de 5 metros (y que cree que es Daichi).

_If I told you this was only gonna hurt._  
_Would you let me do it first?_  


 

Las siguientes tres lunas fueron una montaña rusa de impactos, y desviaron el curso de su vida para lo que quedaba de ella.

Pero, antes siquiera de que llegase la primera, Tsukki ya estaba planeándola. Contra todo pronóstico, había hablado con su hermano, “casualmente” sacando el tema sobre la tensión antes y después de los partidos importantes. Ahora que Akiteru era titular en un equipo podía llegar a entenderle, y él le habló con una enorme sonrisa en la boca sobre ejercicios de relajación, ir a correr en grupo con los compañeros de equipo o nadar en la piscina. Tsukki solo quería saber si era normal en la familia Tsukishima lo de tener visiones y, cuando comprobó que no, empezó a moverse.

No tenía manera de saber si iba a volver a encontrarse con el lobo, si había sido una coincidencia, o si esta vez iba a cambiar de idea y partirle en pedazos con esos dientes tan largos como sus dedos y tan cortantes como su genio. “Eres humano”, le había dicho, pero, ¿lo era? ¿Contaba como humano alguien que podía cambiar su cuerpo al de una bestia de más de dos metros de alto? Pero había tenido la sensación…

También comenzó a observar más de cerca a la gente que conocía, con la que trataba día sí y día también, a los que tenían comportamientos raros y los que eran tan _normales_ que su forma de actuar era incluso sospechosa. El único que quedó descartado al segundo, antes siquiera de pensarlo, fue Tadashi. Al fin y al cabo, habían crecido juntos, y recordaba más de una vez que habían vuelto a casa acompañados por la luna llena. Yamaguchi era el típico chaval que se quedaba embobado mirándola, sin hablar, así que era una de las mejores noches para Tsukki.

Su primera opción, _por supuesto_ , fue Daichi.

Si lo pensabas bien, era lógico. Era la pieza más importante del equipo, pero se mimetizaba con el resto de forma casi mágica. También era fuerte, rápido, y su capacidad de liderazgo hacía que incluso _él_ acatase cada orden sin replicar. Tenía en cuenta también la vez que le saltaron un puto diente en medio de un partido y al día siguiente estaba fresco como una maldita rosa (había sido testigo de cómo Suga no sabía muy bien qué hacer con la muela suelta que había recogido del suelo); pasando por la espiral de oscuridad que le rodeaba cuando perdía la paciencia, un aura que era poco menos que sobrenatural. Daichi era el alfa de su propia manada de cuervos.

Y los ojos coincidían con los del lobo. Aunque, claro, quién sabe cómo funcionaba la genética lobuna. A lo mejor los ojos del lobo eran castaños, pero los del humano no.

_¿Estás seguro siquiera de que hay un humano debajo?_

Lo más difícil de hacer fue la lista.

No era una lista de nombres, sino de preguntas. Tsukki no creía (ni por asomo) en la magia ni en sus criaturas, así que tenía que haber algún tipo de explicación científica, algo que relacionase directamente a la bestia con su homónimo humano. Quizá no tenía que ver con la luna. Quizá solo era un lobo grande.

La escribía en clase, cada vez que se le ocurría algo (no era como si le hiciese mucha falta atender) y en los entrenamientos observaba a su capitán bajo una nueva luz, aunque había algo que no le cuadraba. ¿De verdad nunca habían estado juntos en luna llena? No recordaba la fecha de los campamentos, de los viajes, pero para Daichi hubiese sido tan fácil desaparecer como decir que iba a hablar con Ukai o con Takeda. Y, como había dicho antes, Daichi tenía el Don de desaparecer y aparecer sin que nadie se diese cuenta de cuándo lo hacía. Aunque, tras mucho observarle, se dio cuenta de que el modus operandi del capitán era buscarle otro compañero de conversación a la persona con la que hablaba justo antes de irse por otro lado. Con personas como Hinata le bastaba con pasarle la pelota.

Cuando solo quedaban dos días para la siguiente Luna Llena, se le ocurrió hablarlo con Tadashi. No contarle lo que estaba pasando, claro (no le hacía falta que la única persona que le tenía un poco de estima comenzase a pensar que estaba loco), pero sí buscar otro punto de vista.

–Oye, Yamaguchi.

El alzó la vista del móvil, en el que estaba tecleando rápidamente. Siempre que le hablaba de la nada volviendo a casa le miraba como si le hubiesen dado el resultado de un examen que creía suspenso y lo hubiese pasado con nota:

–¿Qué le preguntarías a un hombre lobo?

Yamaguchi rió, pero con timidez, quizá pensando que era algún tipo de pregunta trampa (que, en verdad, lo era). Pero no replicó, ni preguntó el porqué. Eso era lo que le gustaba de Tadashi, la forma natural en la que aceptaba cualquier situación. En silencio, se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y se mordió el interior del moflete, pensativo.

–Pues depende.

Tsukki esperó a que se explicase.

–Si está transformado no le preguntaría nada, solo correría.

–Te pillaría.

Volvió a reír:

–Lo sé.

–¿Y si no?

Frunció el ceño, concentrado y mirando a un punto fijo del camino por delante de ellos. Siempre se tomaba en serio cualquier tema de conversación que surgiese entre ellos, porque sabía que, de alguna manera, si Tsukki se arrancaba a hablar era por algo importante. Aunque no lo entendiese.

–Entonces le preguntaría que si en luna llena sigue siendo él mismo.

Silencio.

–No sé a qué te refieres.

Tadashi sonrió, arrugando la nariz en el gesto, y gesticuló mucho con las manos al responder:

–En las leyendas siempre dicen que no controlas tu cuerpo cuando te transformas, ¿no? Es como un bicho ajeno. Así que si me voy a hacer amigo de un licántropo tanto como para hacerle preguntas, me gustaría saber si es fiable invitarle a mi casa a dormir. Además –siguió divagando–, sería horrible ser un hombre lobo y ni siquiera disfrutarlo.

Se giró para mirarle, con una ceja alzada, y no pudo contener que sus labios se curvasen en una sonrisa.

–Se llama maldición por algo, Yamaguchi.

–Ya. Pero hace trescientos años ser zurdo también era una maldición.

No dijeron nada más durante un rato, mientras le daba vueltas al nuevo punto de vista de Tadashi. Había tenido bastante claro que la criatura no se comportaba _exactamente_ como un animal, pero no había caído en que quizás ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que hacía durante la luna. Quizá, como decía Yamaguchi, el lobo y el humano eran dos entidades diferentes.

–Eres muy listo, ¿sabes?

Yamaguchi se giró solo un momento, sonriendo, sin dejar de andar hacia la calle donde se separaban:

–Claro, Tsukki. Estoy en tu misma clase.

No contestó, aceptando en silencio la sutil regañina del chaval y echando a andar de nuevo.

Cuando llegó a casa, añadió la pregunta de Yamaguchi a su lista.

 

☽

 

La luna estuvo brillando redonda todo el día, como un preludio de lo que sería al anochecer. Tsukki la veía por la ventana de clase, al salir a comprar algo a la máquina del patio, por las rendijas del gimnasio en los entrenamientos.

Daichi parecía ajeno a la luna, a pesar de estar justo debajo de ella, y se comportaba como siempre. Quizá, solo quizá, le notaba algo más apagado. Casi preocupado. _Victoria_ , pensó, mientras se acercaba a él, fingiendo que se ajustaba las vendas que le unían el meñique y el anular de la mano izquierda:

–Vaya, parece que nuestro capitán se está tomando las vacaciones antes de tiempo –comentó, empleando un tono con una proporción perfecta de ironía y curiosidad.

Daichi alzó la vista hacia él, y Tsukki esperaba ver algo diferente de lo que vio: solo a un capitán agotado, quien le sonrió como si le doliese hacerlo. Quería que eso fuese una pista, pero el chico se acercó a él sin reservas.

–Ya me gustaría. Me preocupan los nuevos que lleguen. Hemos cogido mucha fama después de los Nacionales, pero aún no estamos del todo…

–Equilibrados –completó Tsuki, y Daichi asintió.

–Sí, eso es. Me parece… no quiero irme tan pronto.

Esa muestra de sinceridad le hizo sentirse incómodo hasta límites insospechados, y sintió casi físicamente el impulso de dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí. La verdad, no estaba preparado (ni pensaba estarlo) para ser el hombro de llorar de nadie, ni siquiera de su capitán y supuesto licántropo. No se planteó ni el contestar.

–Ah, Tsukishima, perdona –le sonrió débilmente–. Confío en vosotros. Es solo que quiero que todos encajen bien. No quiero que nadie se quede fuera. Que seamos como… como una manada.

_Ahí estaba_.

–Yo puedo encargarme de que los intensitos no agobien a los nuevos.

Daichi rió y, esta vez, parecía genuinamente alegre. Comenzó a estirar, con un largo suspiro, antes de contestarle:

–Bueno, Tsukishima, es que también estoy preocupado por ti.

 

☽

 

Observó cómo la espalda de Yamaguchi se perdía entre las sombras en la intersección donde se separaban y, en cuanto supo que estaba solo, miró a su alrededor.

El parque seguía bajo la luz aséptica de las farolas, con la valla aún doblada donde él había caído el mes anterior y, tras los columpios, el bosque. Representó bien su papel, haciendo como que no miraba hacia allí mientras continuaba hacia su casa, mientras mantenía los cascos sobre sus oídos pero con la música apagada, atento a cualquier ínfimo sonido.

Durante un rato, estuvo solo.

Hasta que no lo estuvo.

Lo notó en seguida, una sombra titánica al fondo del parque, siguiendo la linde del bosque. Le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, el paso lento de la criatura, claramente adaptándose a su ritmo para no perderle de vista. Veía su casa al final de la calle, y le sudaban las manos en los bolsillos. ¿Iba a atacarle o solo a mirarle?

Justo a dos pasos de la verja de su jardín, se paró del golpe y se giró hacia el lobo. La sombra pareció encogerse, en un silencio sordo que Tsukki advirtió como imposible (una criatura tan enorme tendría, por ley, que hacer _ruido_ ). El lobo avanzó hacia los últimos árboles, hasta que la luz de las farolas iluminó el comienzo de su pelaje de cobre, y le miró desde allí, con las orejas alzadas y vueltas hacia él.

Si algo hay que saber de Tsukki, es que es una persona que no corre riesgos innecesarios.

Por eso cuando cruza la carretera en dirección al lobo, lo hace siendo plenamente consciente de que puede que la curiosidad mate al gato, y de que es una soberana estupidez. Una de esas estupideces comparable a cuando creyó las mentiras de su hermano durante tres años.

La criatura no pareció sorprendida. De hecho, cuando casi estaba a un metro de ella, dio media vuelta, guiándole hacia el camino que bordeaba el parque hasta un par de claros en el bosque. _Genial, Kei_ , pensó. _Qué bestia sanguinaria no querría que se le ofreciesen así_.

Era consciente de eso, así que en cuanto apareció el primer banco del camino, aún bañado por la luz lejana de las calles, se sentó en él como si esa hubiese sido su intención desde el principio. El lobo (un titán de colmillos y zarpas) se giró hacia él, pareció pensárselo un segundo, y luego retrocedió hasta el banco.

Ni siquiera pasaron dos segundos antes de que Tsukki hablase:

–Bueno, ¿qué quieres?

El lobo bufó, echando las orejas hacia atrás, pero se estiró, bajando la cabeza hasta las patas y elevando la cola en el aire. Él alzó las cejas, quitándose por fin los cascos:

–¿No puedes hablar?

Sacudió la cabeza, con un jadeo entre los colmillos que se parecía bastante a una risa seca. De alguna forma, por su mente pasó la voz de Tadashi (“me gustaría saber si es fiable invitarle a mi casa a dormir”), y contuvo una sonrisa.

–Pero no eres peligroso.

La bestia volvió a negar con la cabeza, acercándose un poco más, las aletas de su nariz húmeda aleteando al olisquearlo. Notó un escalofrío mientras se mantenía lo más recto y estoico posible. Aunque era extraño, lo tranquilo que se sentía. Con una certeza de nuevo imposible de que aquel ser no le iba a hacer daño.

Eso iba a ser un problema. Lo de que no pudiese hablar, claro. Porque Tsukki tampoco era hombre de muchas palabras, y llevar una conversación unilateral le parecía más que absurdo. El licántropo alzó una pata al banco que podría ser del mismo tamaño que su pecho, y acercó el hocico a su piel. En un movimiento reflejo, Tsukki levantó el brazo, intentando apartarle, pero el lobo no avanzó.

–Escucha –le dijo al fin, y la voz le salió tan firme como pretendía. La criatura bajó la vista hacia él. Era una mirada claramente humana–. No sé tú, pero es tarde y yo tengo cosas que hacer. Exámenes finales y todo eso, ¿te suena?

Un brillo de algo que no sabía exactamente si era diversión o advertencia pasó por los ojos del lobo, y se alejó, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto que a Tsukki le dio la gana de interpretarlo como duda. _¿Daichi?_ , pensó. Pero había algo que no cuadraba.

–Así que, si te apetece seguir acosándome, ya nos veremos la luna que viene, en vacaciones. De momento, toma.

Abrió la mochila casi con desgana, hurgando en ella hasta que encontró lo que llevaba semanas preparando. Había metido la lista de preguntas dentro de una bolsa transparente de plástico, adelantando que no sería fácil para el lobo transportar un pedazo de papel sin inundarlo de malditas babas.

Tirársela a las patas habría sido cruel incluso para él (parecía un perro, pero no lo era), así que se la tendió, esperando a que la enganchase delicadamente con esos dientes de Tiranosaurio-rex. El lobo la dejó en el suelo, olisqueándola, y luego alzó la testuz hacia él, con las orejas alzadas.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, y parecía que iba a destruir a golpes su fachada en cualquier momento. Aunque, de alguna manera, se mantuvo recto y frío mientras se levantaba para irse, guardando los cascos con naturalidad mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa, de vuelta a la luz de la calle, a la seguridad de la ventana de la cocina encendida.

Miró por encima del hombro antes de abrir la puerta, pero el lobo ya no estaba.

 

 

 

 


	4. Quién quieres que sea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Kyotani contesta las preguntas de Tsukki y a Tsukki, por supuesto, no le gustan las respuestas.

_Do you remember how it started?_   
_The fairytale got twisted and decayed._

 

 

Cuanto más alta la clase más desperdicio humano eran sus alumnos, así que no era ninguna sorpresa que Kyotani estuviese en la nº1. No porque fuese idiota, claro, porque si algo le había librado de repetir curso era eso llamado memoria fotográfica que sus profesores no dejaban de lamentar que no la complementase con _interés_.

Como si a Kyotani le importase algo tan abstracto como el futuro. La universidad. Una carrera profesional.

Porque, al final, Kyotani iba a ser un lobo, hiciese lo que hiciese con el resto de su vida. Y, hasta entonces, lo único importante eran los entrenamientos de volley, ser menos una espada de doble filo para su equipo y más un cañón de guerra imparable.

Aunque, aquel día, había otra cosa que le importaba (o, al menos, le interesaba), y era la lista de preguntas digna de un trabajo universitario que le había dado el número 11 del Karasuno. La caligrafía era clara y elegante, matemática, y casi le daba urticaria lo limpio y ordenado que estaba todo en aquel folio. Las preguntas estaban numeradas, y había un espacio entre cada una de ellas para que contestase. Era increíble cómo alguien podía ser tan repelente en todos los aspectos posibles: en la cancha, en la forma de moverse, de hablar, y ahora también al escribir.

Al menos se estaba divirtiendo, contestando las preguntas con lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza (en la mayoría de los casos, la verdad). No, no tenía manada. Claro que dolía al transformarse. No, nadie le había mordido, había nacido así. Sí, sabía que había más lobos en la prefectura, pero no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran, y tampoco tenía intención de buscarlos. Sí, había familiares licántropo. Sólo en luna llena.

Se le escapó una carcajada entre dientes al ver una de las preguntas. El idiota de las gafas le había preguntado directamente su nombre, ¡como si fuese a contestar! Se quedó mirando la pregunta, descolocado. ¿No era obvio que no quería mostrarle quién era? ¿No era _lógico_ , más bien, esconderse? Eso era lo que le habían enseñado. Que nadie debía saber qué era. Por su seguridad, por la de la familia. Por la del propio humano. Y aun así, sabía perfectamente que la próxima luna estaría allí, al otro lado del parque, esperando. La dejó sin contestar.

_¿Sigues siendo tú mismo en luna llena?_

–¿Qué tienes ahí, Kyotani? ¿Puede ser que estés haciendo los ejercicios?

Él alzó la vista de la lista, con lentitud. El profesor seguía sonriendo, pero a él no le hacía ni puta gracia. Sin pararse a pensarlo, le señaló con el lápiz, y el hombre pegó un pequeño brinco, perdiendo la sonrisa de golpe. A Kyotani le hacía gracia cómo algunos humanos tenían el instinto tan afilado como para reconocer a un cazador. No como _otros_ , que caminaban directos hacia él.

No tuvo que decir nada. El hombre siguió con la clase, como si nada de eso hubiese pasado. Él hizo lo mismo, pero cuando bajó la vista de nuevo hacia la lista, ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de ser sincero. De darle todo masticado.

_Y quién quieres que sea_ , garabateó, con una caligrafía tan tosca y retorcida que cada palabra parecía las raíces de un árbol.

 

☽

 

Ya se había cambiado cuando se fijó en Daichi.

El capitán nunca era de los últimos en salir del gimnasio, así que le sorprendió que siguiese allí, con la equipación negra y naranja aún pegándosele al cuerpo del sudor. Sabía que no tenía ninguna excusa para acercarse, pero Daichi estaba escribiendo algo, concentrado; y algo dentro de él se encogió. Su lista. Seguro que era su lista. El recuerdo del enorme lobo caminando por delante de él le cruzó como un fogonazo.

–¿Sabes? Creo que si tienes preguntas que hacerle es mejor que aproveches ahora, y no cuando ya se haya ido.

Se giró hacia Ukai, con gesto neutro, pero el entrenador parecía haber dicho ya todo lo que tenía que decir, y rebuscaba entre los bolsillos su mechero, el cigarro ya en sus labios. Como la mayoría de las veces, muy a su pesar, Ukai tenía razón. Tsukki sentía un respeto hacia el entrenador que había ido creciendo con él, primero por afinidad y luego por experiencia. De momento no le había fallado (aunque no bajaba la guardia), así que asintió a las palabras de Ukai justo antes de que éste se marchase del gimnasio, encendiéndose el cigarrillo.

–¿Necesitas algo?

A ella sí que la había oído llegar. Kiyoko llevaba varios cuadernos entre los brazos, de aquellos en los que apuntaba cada movimiento, cada partido. Gracias a esos apuntes Ukai podía ver las estadísticas de aciertos y fallos más claramente, y también su mejoría. Ver tantos de ellos en las manos de Kiyoko le hizo fruncir los labios durante un segundo:

–¿Te los llevas de recuerdo?

Al fin y al cabo, la administradora era de tercer año. No quedaba más de un mes para su graduación, y entonces todo quedaría en las temblorosas manos de Yachi. Alzó la vista hacia la rubia, que estaba hablando con Tadashi fuera ya del gimnasio, ambos esperándoles. Cuando volvió la vista hacia Kiyoko, se dio cuenta de que ella también había estado mirando hacia el mismo punto.

–No –contestó, breve y directa–. Se los voy a dar a Yachi, para que aprenda a leerlos. Estoy esperando a que Sawamura haga algunas anotaciones extra, y estarán listos.

–¿Es eso lo que está haciendo ahora?

Kiyoko fue a contestar, y alzaron la vista hacia Daichi, pero el capitán ya no estaba. En su lugar, Suga se acercaba hasta ellos con el cuaderno, ahora en su mano, aún abierto. Sonreía con algo muy parecido a la sorna, y por un momento Tsukki se sintió en el centro de una conspiración. Frunció el ceño, revisando el gimnasio. Nada, Daichi no estaba por ningún lado. Otra vez esa capacidad para desaparecer justo en frente de sus ojos.

–Shimizu, toma. Sawamura me ha dicho que te traiga esto mientras se cambia y así no tienes que esperarle. ¿Todo bien, Tsukishima?

Tsukki asintió, y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, despidiéndose solo con un gesto rápido. Ya había visto lo que necesitaba. Por supuesto, en el cuaderno que traía Suga no estaba la lista de preguntas que le había dado al lobo, pero tampoco se iba con las manos vacías.

Había visto la caligrafía de Daichi, y eso le daba ventaja.

 

☽

 

–Oye, Tsukki, ¿te apetece venir a casa a ver algo?

Se quitó los cascos, y llegó justo para oír el final de la frase. Tadashi tenía la costumbre de hablarle aún con los cascos puestos, pero también la confianza de que los reflejos de Tsukki actuarían por él, parando la música lo suficientemente rápido como para no tener que pedir que le repitiese la frase.

Le miró, sabiendo que iba a tener que decirle que no. Porque la luz de la luna llena se colaba por entre la de las farolas de la calle, cayendo justo en cada una de las pecas de Tadashi. No recordaba la última vez que le había negado algún plan. Tsukki y él pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, pero a la hora de volver a casa, no eran muchas las veces que a Yamaguchi se le ocurría algo que extendiese ese tiempo. Y, aun así, tenía un pijama de emergencia en uno de los cajones de la habitación de Tadashi.

–Podríamos hacer ese maratón de serie B que queríamos hacer en verano –siguió, ajeno a su silencio.

–Hmm… no, esta noche no.

–¡Vale!

No había sido una respuesta apresurada, de esas que das para que no parezca que te ha molestado algo. Se conocían lo suficiente como para que pasase algo como eso. La cosa es que _realmente_ Tsukki sí quería tener ese plan con Yamaguchi, pero no esa noche. No ninguna otra luna llena. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto por el contratiempo:

–Mejor mañana.

Tadashi alzó la vista hacia él:

–¿Estás muy cansado?

–Sí, pero no es por eso. Es que ya tengo planes para hoy.

–¡Ah! Vale. Bueno, pues mañana entonces, que además no hay clase. Mándame un mensaje con las películas que se te ocurran, ¿vale?

Tsukki asintió, y poco después se separaron en la intersección de siempre. Se aseguró de que el chaval se hubiese alejado lo bastante antes de girarse por completo hacia el parque, ya sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Cruzó la carretera a paso rápido y rodeó la valla hasta encontrar el paseo que llevaba al bosque. Quería ser él quien cortase su camino esta vez, no permitirle siquiera que se escondiese entre las sombras, mirándole. Porque era una sensación extraña y desagradable, el ser observado sin poder hacer nada contra ello; así que pensaba adelantarse. El cazador cazado.

Pero el lobo ya estaba allí.

Y, de hecho, estaba tumbado, con la cabeza sobre las patas delanteras, esperándole.

Se quedó quieto de golpe, los pies pegados a los adoquines del camino como una maldición. Tsukki no le daba mucha importancia a la imagen que tenían los demás de él, pero era consciente de que acababa de quedar como un idiota, y por la mente se le pasó la imagen de Hinata corriendo sin resuello hacia el gimnasio.

El lobo alzó la cabeza con las orejas apuntando hacia él. Mientras se levantaba, el chico pensó en que había ido hacia el lobo como las polillas a la luz, y tuvo el impulso casi irrefrenable de dar media vuelta e irse. Lo único que hizo que se quedase donde estaba era la tensión que emanaba de la bestia, que se movía particularmente lenta, particularmente vigilante, aquella noche. Jadeaba con intensidad, como si hubiese estado tendido para descansar de una larga carrera. Y aun así, tenía la sensación de que, si echaba a correr, él lo atraparía.

La sensación se rompió en cuanto la criatura recogió con sus dientes algo de entre sus patas, acercándose a él para tendérselo. Tsukki completó la distancia entre ellos y recogió el paquete de plástico en el que él mismo había metido el listado de preguntas. Hizo el intento de guardárselo en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros, pero entonces el lobo gruñó tan fuerte que sintió la vibración dentro de cada uno de sus huesos, y paró en seco. El gruñido paró con él.

–Supongo que no quieres que lo guarde.

El titán asintió. _Vale, de acuerdo_. Tsukki hizo aletear el paquete como se hace con los sobres de azúcar, sacudiéndose el nerviosismo del cuerpo y la (posible) saliva del plástico, y lo abrió.

Mientras tiraba del folio, un pedazo arrugado de hoja de cuaderno cayó al suelo. No pensaba recogerlo, pero el lobo comenzó a gruñir de nuevo, así que, secundando el gruñido con un largo suspiro de hastío, se hizo con el papel.

La caligrafía era _horrible_.

Era tan fea y retorcida que casi parecía estar hecho a propósito, con faltas de ortografía allá donde mirase. Se planteó por un momento que fuese la estrategia reina de Daichi para confundirle, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que ni siquiera el capitán aguantaría escribir así mucho rato.

–¿Pero qué coño…? –susurró, sin siquiera contestar a la nota–. ¿Lo has escrito con el lápiz en la boca? Se suponía que tenías que contestar en _forma humana_.

De alguna manera, el lobo sonrió. Lo notó en el brillo de los ojos, en el sonido rasgado que salió de su garganta, y en la manera en la que se giró para que echasen a andar por el camino. Chasqueó la lengua. En la nota ponía _qué tal tus exámenes_. O algo parecido.

–En fin… bien, gracias. No han sido tan duros como se suponía que iban a ser.

El lobo puso los ojos en blanco. Esa reacción tan humana era errónea a todos los niveles posibles, y Tsukki decidió concentrarse más en el folio con sus preguntas que en la forma en la que el lobo se ajustaba a su paso.

–Vale, así que _sí_ que eres un hombro lobo –susurró, y de nuevo la palabra le sonó ridícula en la boca. Pero era la verdad–. Un hombre lobo con una letra horrible.

El aludido ni siquiera se molestó en gruñir, pero giró la testuz hacia él, enseñando los dientes. Bajó la vista hacia sus manos, evitando fijar la vista en sus colmillos. Cada uno de sus dedos podría medir lo mismo que ellos. Siguió leyendo (descifrando) en alto las respuestas, y el lobo gruñía o bufaba según el comentario con el que Tsukki las acompañase.

–No entiendo por qué en luna llena –le dijo tras leer la confirmación de que solo se producía la transformación en esa fase–. Aunque supongo que es como las mareas… ¿también es gradual la transformación, según se acerca el día? –releyó la frase en la que decía que la transformación dolía como no lo hacía ninguna herida humana, y contuvo un escalofrío–. ¿O te transformas de golpe?

Sabía que el licántropo no tenía manera de contestar si no era con preguntas de sí o no, pero no parecía molestarle. Tsukki no sabía lo que habría esperado de un hombre lobo de habérselo imaginado antes de vivirlo, pero desde luego no un tranquilo paseo a la luz de la luna. Se sorprendió de lo relajado que estaba, teniendo en cuenta la situación. Teniendo en cuenta que _nunca_ lo estaba, normalmente.

–¿Te duele ahora?

Se miraron. Tras unos largos segundos, el lobo negó con la cabeza. Y fue extraño, porque Tsukki notó que le estaba mintiendo. Al fin y al cabo, se había comido tantas mentiras a lo largo de su vida que algo entre sus costillas vibraba como un puto detector cuando se las lanzaban a la cara. Aunque fuese un simple gesto. Decidió ignorarlo, porque ninguno se debían nada el uno al otro:

–No me has escrito tu nombre.

La criatura lanzó un mordisco al aire, y sus colmillos chasquearon entre ellos en una sonora amenaza que resonó entre los árboles. Tema delicado. Bien. No se amedrantó, y siguió por el mismo camino:

–Eso es porque te conozco, ¿verdad?

Bajó las orejas hacia atrás, en un gesto amenazante, así que se lo tomó como un sí. Por primera vez en la noche le sonrió rasgadamente, saboreando la breve victoria sobre el lobo. Sin mirar si quedaban más preguntas, se guardó el listado en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y dio media vuelta, deshaciendo el camino.

–¿Eres Daichi?

El lobo soltó lo que parecía ser, a todas luces, una carcajada. El sonido escapó de entre sus fauces abiertas como lija, un jadeo jocoso que terminó en una mirada tan elocuente que descartó al capitán del Karasuno de un plumazo.

–Vale. Pero eres más o menos de mi edad.

Asintió, con una nueva vibración rotando por su garganta, quizá una segunda carcajada contenida. Tsukki alzó la vista hacia su pelaje, de un potente color cobre bajo la luz aséptica de las farolas, a los ojos rapaces. El segundo en su lista había sido el idiota de Kageyama, pero no cuadraba. No cuadraba nadie. Pero no había mentido cuando había admitido que se conocían.

–Aunque no eres de mi zona. Porque llegas ahogado, casi al mismo tiempo que yo, pero ya hace horas que salió la luna.

No contestó, pero desvió la vista. Tsukki no necesito más para saber que estaba en lo cierto. Así que se conocían, era de su rango de edad, pero no era del Karasuno. Con esa descripción podría ser cualquiera que formase parte de un equipo de voleibol de instituto. Y, como campeones de las Nacionales, eso suponía mucha, mucha gente. Jugadores, entrenadores, administrativas, árbitros.

Cuando llegaron al parque, el lobo se quedó en la linde del bosque, amparado por las sombras. Tsukki se llevó las manos a los cascos y comenzó a enrollar el cable en ellos distraídamente.

–Sabes, este rollo romántico-místico de adivinar quién eres se pasó de moda hace siglos, allá por Crepúsculo –una chispa de algo que no supo identificar cruzó las pupilas del titán–, y yo me aburro fácilmente.

No se aburría. No se aburría.

–Hasta la próxima luna.

Tampoco se apresuró a entrar a casa, sin mirar atrás, siendo eléctricamente consciente del papel en el bolsillo. Saludó a su madre (Cuanto has tardado en llegar, ¿te has perdido?) y subió a dejar la mochila en la habitación. Mientras se cambiaba, comprobó tras el cristal que el lobo no seguía allí, y sacó el listado de preguntas de nuevo. Tendría que releerlo varias veces para…

Ah. Se había saltado una respuesta.

_Y quién quieres que sea_.

Esas cinco palabras le crisparon los nervios a la velocidad de la luz: así que era un maldito intensito. Al menos, eso hacía que el círculo de búsqueda se estrechase, aunque… se había centrado tanto en descubrir quién era el licántropo que no se había parado a pensar, ni por un segundo en esos dos meses, quién querría que fuese.

Y tampoco quería hacerlo.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy acabo de escribir la página número 100 de este fic lol De momento lleva 16 capítulos.


	5. Gobernad la cancha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki recordaba perfectamente el día en el que había creído que estaba enamorado de Yamaguchi.
> 
> Kyotani no apartaba la vista de Iwaizumi, que miraba a Oikawa como si llevase años sin oír su voz, atento a cada palabra, a cada gesto.

_You said you'll never be forgiven_

_until your boys are too._

 

 

Cerró la puerta de la habitación tras él, con la ropa de calle en la mano.

Yamaguchi estaba sentado en el suelo, revisando la lista de películas que le había traído Tsukki en el usb y colocándolas por orden en que iban a verlas. Ya tenía puesto el uniforme de las pijamadas (camiseta y pantalones cortos de Harry Potter, por supuesto) y casi podían oír desde ahí el repiquetear de las palomitas en el microondas.

–¿Quieres empezar por _Tu madre se ha comido a mi perro_ o por  _Cariño, he encogido a los niños_?

No le apetecía ni un 1% ver cómo alguien se comía _precisamente_ a un perro, así que torció el gesto sin darse cuenta mientras metía la ropa en la mochila. Cuando se giró, Tadashi le estaba mirando con una sospechosa fijeza, pero le ignoró.

–La segunda no es exactamente serie B.

–Ya, pero te hace gracia.

–Ya –concedió, sentándose a su lado e inclinándose para ver la lista de películas.

El chico le pasó el portátil, y Tsukki se hizo con la situación fruto de la rutina, reordenando las películas. La verdad fuese dicha, no le apetecía mucho ninguna de ellas, pero sabía que en cuanto le diesen al play cambiaría de opinión… más o menos.

–Voy a por las palomitas, ¿va?

Asintió, concentrado en lo suyo. Pero cuando cambió de carpeta frunció el ceño, viendo un montón de películas esparcidas por el escritorio de Tadashi.

Eran todas sobre licántropos.

Y había de todo. Desde las películas más antiguas con gente enmascarada hasta las últimas producciones estadounidenses, pasando por capítulos sueltos de series y hasta documentales sobre lobos. Frunció el ceño y, cuando Tadashi volvió, le señaló el portátil:

–¿Y esto?

–Ah… es que hace un tiempo me preguntaste sobre hombres lobo, ¿te acuerdas? –se sentó de nuevo a su lado, metiéndose un puñado de palomitas en la boca–. Y, no sé, me dio por ahí.

No era ni luna llena y el lobo volvía a aparecer en sus pensamientos, como un síntoma crónico de que algo le estaba pasando. Se quedó un momento de más mirando a la pantalla, en silencio.

–¿Las has visto todas? –dijo al fin, pasando el ratón por encima de algunos títulos.

–No, claro. Son muchas.

Tadashi le quitó el portátil de las manos, y Tsukki se dejó, tomando el relevo del bol de palomitas pero sin comer ninguna.

–¿Quieres verlas?

–¿Eh?

–Que si te apetece hacer mejor una sesión de licantropía, Tsukki.

Ni se lo pensó:

–Sí, vale. Por qué no.

Pero ese _por qué no_ era en realidad un tipo de urgencia que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Desechó el sentimiento como si de una mosca molesta se tratase, y le observó en silencio mientras el chico se ponía a ordenar la nueva lista.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en el que había creído que estaba enamorado de Yamaguchi. Lo recordaba porque había sido bastante tranquilo, a pesar de la violencia con la que se habían sucedido sus pensamientos, intentado ponerse en orden. La cosa empezó porque en una tutoría le habían preguntado quién era la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo, y aunque tenía claro quién era la persona en la que _menos_ confiaba, le pilló por sorpresa lo rápido que había contestado el nombre de  Tadashi. No debería habérselo tomado como una revelación (llevaban yendo juntos a todos los lados desde primaria, al fin y al cabo), pero el hecho de que alguien hubiese atravesado de forma tan sutil sus murallas le mantuvo despierto hasta tarde.

Porque Yamaguchi sabía leerle de una manera en la que ni siquiera su familia podía hacerlo. Sabía cuándo mantenerse en silencio, cuándo hablar y hasta dónde presionar. Sabía cuándo llamarle la atención, y el momento en el que debía defenderle. También sabía cuándo _no_ debía hacerlo.

Recordaba que le había parecido magia (negra), y que había tardado unos cuantos días de más en calmarse del todo. También recordaba el alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía no tenía que ver con ningún tipo de molesto interés romántico. Yamaguchi era su mejor amigo, y así estaban bien.

Luego pensó en si cada vez que tuviese un amigo nuevo iba a caer en ese pánico momentáneo, pero incluso a día de hoy, Tsukki sabía que no mucha gente iba a lograr quitarle el _miedo_ , así que no estaba preocupado. Y el hecho de que se hubiese planteado que le gustaba un tío le preocupaba aún menos. Total, bastantes pocas personas conseguían pasar al otro lado de su frontera como para que encima se pusiese exquisito. Para ser más exactos, no creía que ninguna otra persona fuese a traspasarle así.

–Tsukki, ¿documental o película cutre?

–Película cutre.

–¿Original o adaptación?

–Adaptación. Pero como me pongas la tercera de Harry P…

–¡Harry Potter no cuenta como cutre!

Tsukki puso los ojos en blanco, y Tadashi le dio al play. La familiaridad de una noche de pijamada le ayudó a no prestar atención a la sensación extraña que le presionaba entre las costillas cada vez que un nuevo lobo salía en pantalla. Y fueron muchos, muchos lobos.

 

☽

 

A Kyotani le pareció magia (blanca).

Era el último día de los de tercero en el Aoba Johsai, y en sus manos tenían la carta de la universidad donde habían sido aceptados. No habían querido abrirlas hasta que estuviesen el equipo al completo, y estaban todos allí, sentados en círculo como si aquello fuese algún tipo de grupo de terapia. Los demás habían entrado en las que querían, pero Oikawa e Iwaizumi aún no habían abierto sus cartas y las miraban, en silencio. Kyotani lo comprendía a medias: al fin y al cabo, si no habían sido aceptados en la misma universidad, su camino se separaría en aquel gimnasio. Nunca había visto al gran rey tan serio fuera de un partido.

Entonces, Oikawa comenzó a abrir la suya, e Iwaizumi le siguió, como siempre.

Hubo unos segundos largos y tensos mientras leían, y fue peor aún cuando se alzaron para ver la lista del otro.

Iwaizumi cayó como un rayo, llevándose las manos a la cara y doblándose en dos, casi hundiéndose en el hueco de entre sus piernas a mariposa.

–Ea, ea, no llores, Iwa –canturreó Oikawa, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda–. No es tan fácil librarse de mí. Quizá tengas otra oportunidad cuando lleguemos a profesionales.

Puede que Iwaizumi le insultase, o puede que no, porque Kyotani no lo oyó. Solo oyó el barullo que explotó a su alrededor, con los gritos de los chicos felicitando a sus capitanes, preguntando a cuál iban a ir, el irónico “tienes mis condolencias” de Yahaba al ya ex-Ace del Aoba Johsai.

El hecho de que Oikawa e Iwaizumi fuesen a seguir siendo el dúo destructor que habían sido durante toda la vida fue lo único que impidió que la tarde se fuese a la mierda y que aguantasen el último entrenamiento sin romperse. La mayoría del equipo lo conformaban los de tercero, así que el Aoba Johsai se quedaba sin los pilares: sólo quedaban Kindaichi, Kunimi, Watari, Yahaba y él mismo. De hecho, con la derrota contra el Karasuno _y_ el Shiratorizawa había una especie de miedo no dicho por si no entraban nuevos miembros. Ahora ellos eran las antiguas estrellas, los rivales caídos. Kyotani había entrado en el equipo justo para verlo morir.

Cuando terminaron de recoger el gimnasio, Oikawa habló, y ellos escucharon, como los guerreros que eran. Incluso Kyotani alzó la vista hacia él, hacia el balón entre sus manos.

–Este Seijoh no pudo contra el Shiratorizawa ni una sola vez.

Silencio.

–Este Seijoh solo venció al Karasuno una vez, y fue para caer contra él a la siguiente ronda.

Alguien chaqueó la lengua, y el sonido atravesó el gimnasio como una flecha.

–Pero este Seijoh se acaba aquí.

Kyotani no apartaba la vista de Iwaizumi, que miraba a Oikawa como si llevase años sin oír su voz, atento a cada palabra, a cada gesto. Le picaba la punta de los dedos, pero no tenía claro si era por la luna llena, cada vez más cerca, o porque las palabras del chacal que era su capitán le estaban haciendo reaccionar.

–Si el Karasuno pudo remontar con un equipo cosido a trozos con miembros de primero, vosotros también podréis. Porque habéis saboreado la gloria y sabéis lo que significa la victoria. Porque sabéis cuál es la meta, solo el camino ha cambiado. Solo tenéis que volver a aprender a andar. A pelear.

Con un gesto casi ensayado, pero tan natural como el sol o el mar, Oikawa se acercó a Yahaba y le apoyó el balón contra el pecho, con un eco amortiguado pero que le llegó a los tímpanos como una explosión. El chico alzó los brazos hacia la pelota, confuso. El silencio era tan intenso que era un sonido en sí mismo.

–Sigueru, dejamos nuestro Seijoh en tus manos. Estoy… estamos seguros de que lo cambiaréis, y perderéis. Que lo cambiaréis de nuevo, y dolerá, y será duro, y no parecerá el Aoba Johsai… pero también sabemos que un día funcionará. Y entonces no será nuestro Seijoh. Será el vuestro. Y, ese día, _gobernaréis la cancha_.

Hubo un segundo más de silencio, y entonces los gritos lo rompieron a pedazos. Kyotani pensó que así debían sonar las manadas al aullar a la luna llena, y mientras Oikawa se acercaba para susurrarle algo a Yahaba al oído, se dio cuenta de que había encontrado la suya. Ni siquiera le importó la mirada extraña que le dirigió su nuevo capitán al separarse del gran rey.

–Bueno, todo eso si conseguís superar mi pérdida y dejar de ser unos pardillos –rió Oikawa.

Iwaizumi alzó la mano, cogiendo impulso.

 

☽

 

Semanas después, Kyotani volvía a casa con la hora pegada a los talones, jadeando por los tirones de la luna en los huesos. Los días que el entrenador no les acompañaba en las horas extra eran los peores, porque Yahaba aún no sabía controlar bien cuánto debía exigirles (y ellos no sabían parar), así que acababan siempre saliendo mucho más tarde de lo planeado.

Y él había estado tan centrado en jugar, en rematar, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su cuerpo se revolvía, reajustándose por dentro para la transformación. Sabía que no quedaban ni veinte minutos, por lo alta que estaba ya la luna, y su casa quedaba aún muy lejos. Llegaría justo si seguía corriendo. Vivían a las afueras precisamente por su maldición, pero llegar allí ya de por sí era un suplicio.

Además, sabía que si llegaba solo diez minutos tarde ya no alcanzaría al número 11.

Y no era el tipo de persona en esperarte un poco más.

–¡Eh, Kyotani!

Le costó parar la carrera, pero Yahaba pedaleó tranquilamente hacia él con su bicicleta blanca, como si estuviese dando un paseo a la luz de la luna. Sonreía, pero era un gesto extraño, ensayado.

–¿Por qué tanta prisa?

–¿Qué quieres? –ladró.

Su voz ya casi eran solo cuerdas trabadas en su garganta. Miró a su alrededor. Las calles estaban vacías y era un barrio residencial. ¿Qué hacía allí? Qué coño hacía allí. Sabía que vivía a la otra punta de la ciudad, ni siquiera llegaban a andar juntos una sola calle al salir del gimnasio.

–Te has dejado algo en el gimnasio.

–No es verdad.

Yahaba frunció el ceño, y notó cómo se le ponían blancos los nudillos sobre el manillar de la bici. Un escalofrío le contorsionó la columna, recordándole que la luna lo reclamaba para sí. Fue a darse la vuelta para seguir corriendo, importándole bien poco lo que pensase o quisiese el nuevo capitán.

–Oikawa me dijo que te siguiese esta noche.

Se quedó helado. Solo un segundo, antes de girarse de nuevo para encararle, su sangre bullendo. Sabía que no debía estresarse, o la transformación sería mil veces peor. Si se movía demasiado, los huesos y músculos no encontrarían su lugar, y se construirían mal. En ángulos erróneos. De forma dolorosa.

–Oikawa se puede ir a la mierda.

–No me jodas, Kyotani. No puede ser verdad.

Y allí estaba, la mirada. Cuando Oikawa le acorraló un año antes también en luna llena le había mirado de forma parecida, pero había habido un brillo de fascinación tras sus pupilas que le habían dado tanta aprensión como para confesar en dos segundos. El hecho de que Iwazumi hubiese estado tras él, serio, había ayudado bastante a que hablase.

Pero Yahaba estaba solo, y le odiaba, y el hecho de que Oikawa tuviese la lengua tan larga como para contárselo a _otra persona más_ solo le animaba a encontrarle y despedazarle con sus garras. Bajó la vista hacia sus manos, que ya comenzaban a temblar descontroladamente. No llegaría a casa, a la medicina, a tiempo.

–Si no quieres que te haga daño, vete. Porque lo haré, y voy a disfrutar con ello.

–No llegas, ¿verdad?

Le fulminó con la mirada, a punto de echar a correr, pero entonces Yahaba se bajó de la bici y le dio una pequeña patada al caballete para sostenerla en pie. Él gruñó, sintiéndose atrapado (lo que se traducía en sentirse especialmente violento).

–Mira…

–Cógela. Ya somos demasiado pocos en el Aoba Johsai como para perder otro. No quiero un escándalo sobre un jugador comiéndose a alguien.

Quiso protestar, pero sabía que no estaba en situación de hacerlo. Sin una palabra más, acortó la distancia entre ambos y le arrebató el manillar de entre las manos. Había empezado a sangrar por los oídos, y notaba la sangre rodándole por el cuello. Le enseñó los dientes para que se apartase.

–Y no vuelvas a excederte. Es peligroso y estúpido.

Solo le miró.

–Vete.

Kyotani obedeció.

Pedaleó como si le fuese la vida en ello y, en parte, era así. Sus piernas se estaban rompiendo al mismo tiempo que las empujaba una vez más contra los pedales, y le inquietaba la idea de pasar esa luna como un maldito lobo cojo. No podría ir muy lejos.

Llegó a casa jadeando (¡Kentaro! ¿Qué ha pasado?), y su madre cerró la puerta del garaje tras ellos justo cuando caía al suelo de rodillas, apoyando la frente en las frías baldosas y vomitando sangre por el esfuerzo y la transformación.

–¿Has robado una maldita bicicleta?

–Vete ya.

–¿Has robado una maldita bicicleta y encima llegas tarde? ¿Qué clase de…?

–¡VETE! –le gritó, un rugido en su garganta.

Su lengua se inundó de rojo, pero su madre se fue, por fin. Kyotani se arrastró hacia la bebida que había dejado tras ella, un líquido violeta y grumoso que sabía a flores pero que se sentía por dentro como si alguien intentase taparle una herida con mierda.

Aquella noche, la transformación fue la peor que había sufrido en su vida, muy cerca del dolor punzante e inhumano de su primera vez. Gritó, y eso era nuevo. Los nervios, el estrés y el cansancio le dejaban a la merced de la luna, que no era nada benevolente con quienes no eran puntuales. Aunque, por suerte, todos los huesos encajaron como tenían que hacerlo. Lo que no tuvo tanta suerte fue su uniforme, reducido a pedazos.

–¿Dónde vas últimamente, Kentaro?

El lobo se giró mientras la puerta del garaje se abría, chirriando en automático. Su madre siempre había sido pequeña pero fuerte, y compartían las ojeras bajo los ojos castaños. También el mal carácter. Pero en ese momento parecía preocupaba, echándose un chal sobre los hombros para resguardarse del fresco aire de primavera que se colaba por la puerta. No hizo ningún gesto que pudiese traducirse en una respuesta y, una vez más, echó a correr.

 

☽

 

No llegó a tiempo.

La calle que bordeaba el parque estaba vacía, y ni siquiera resonaban a lo lejos los pasos del número 12, quien tenía un paseo más largo hasta casa. Además, el tirón que provocaba el bloqueador en él parecía amortiguado por la distancia y la piedra de las paredes, y bufó, intentando controlar los jadeos y temblores que le sacudían el cuerpo.

Se sentó en la linde del bosque, agotado, con las orejas vueltas hacia su ventana pero los ojos cerrados. La luz estaba encendida, así que estaba despierto, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Casi se sentía hirviendo por dentro, porque la única forma de controlar el tirón era estar _justo delante_ del epicentro, y no era una sensación agradable. Era como tener una correa puesta que, de alguna manera, nacía del chico.

De pronto, un sonido corredero surgió de la casa, y Kyotani alzó la vista.

El número 11 estaba allí, apoyado en su ventana abierta y descansando la mejilla en una mano. Jamás había visto a nadie que reflejase tanto hastío con un rostro tan neutro.

–¿Qué eres, un stalker?

No había alzado la voz, pero él podía escucharle. Fue a levantarse, pero el chico chasqueó la lengua, y se quedó quieto.

–Si das un paso más llamaré a la perrera.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Como si eso fuese a servir para algo. Igualmente, no necesitaba más problemas, así que se quedó donde estaba, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Se miraron durante un tiempo que le pareció infinito. Sentía las estrellas sobre él moverse, y la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el cristal de las gafas del chico. Intentó analizar qué era exactamente el sentimiento que le hacía querer avanzar, pero la mente del lobo le mordía los bordes del raciocinio, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

Finalmente, el chico murmuró un “espera”, y se apartó de la ventana.

Momentos después, la puerta principal se abría, y el chico hablaba con alguien. Llevaba puesta la sudadera del Karasuno, suficiente para la noche tan típica de abril que hacía. Los ecos de una conversación rebotaron hasta él.

–¿Y es que no se lo puedes dar mañana?

–No. Lo necesita para el trabajo.

–Creía que ya todos los trabajos que hacíais era por Internet. No me gusta que andéis solos por la noche, Kei. ¿Por qué no le dices que se quede a dormir?

 _Kei_.

–¿Quieres que yo duerma mientras él hace el trabajo en mi habitación?

–Bueno…

–No pasa nada, mamá. Si vive al lado, ya lo sabes.

–No os quedéis mucho rato hablando, que ya me lo conozco yo esto.

El 11 no contestó, sólo cerró la puerta tras él. Llevaba algo en las manos, y avanzaba a paso seguro. Había una gran diferencia entre ellos dos, a pesar de que ambos compartían esa actitud fría ante la vida; y es que mientras a él le resbalaba por encima lo que le pasase, el cuervo no dejaba que nada le tocase. Eran dos formas de protegerse.

Cuando llegó hasta él, con los labios fruncidos en un gesto crispado, volvió a  notar lo pequeño que era bajo sus ojos de lobo, comparado con lo enorme que le había parecido en el partido. Ni siquiera paró a su lado, solo siguió andando hasta internarse en el camino de siempre, y él le siguió. Tras un rato en silencio, habló:

–¿Por qué me buscas? No sé de dónde vienes, pero es una buena carrera… qué pereza.

Él asintió. Sí que lo era. Pero merecía la pena por la tranquilidad. Desde que se había encontrado con él en el partido se había activado algo en el mecanismo de la maldición, una tortura ansiosa que solo paraba cuando estaba cerca. Dejó escapar un largo gañido bajo, vibrante, disfrutando de la sensación de _calma_.

–He estado acotando las personas que puedes ser.

Le miró, y el 11 alzó la vista de sus ojos dorados hasta él. Kyotani dudaba que fuese a descubrirle, pero tampoco lo descartaba. Si algo había podido aprender de él en aquel partido contra el Karasuno es que era un estratega. No se le escapaba nada, y hasta el color de su pelaje o de sus ojos podía ser una potente pista. Ladeó la cabeza, esperando a que continuase hablando:

–Primero quiero deshacerme de las administrativas. No me había planteado que podías ser una chica hasta el otro día.

Kyotani tampoco se había planteado que podía ser una chica. Sacudió las orejas mientras reía de la forma más humanamente posible, a jadeos ahogados, y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. No lo tenía muy claro, pero le parecía haberle visto la punta de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Comenzaba a frustrarle el no poder hablar, aunque tampoco en su cuerpo humano era dado a hacer mucho más que gruñir.

–Bien. _Sabía_ que no lo eras –el comentario le hizo reaccionar, pero no supo por qué–. Árbitro tampoco, ¿verdad? Ni entrenador.

Negó a todas. Tras unos minutos de silencio, el tal Kei paró debajo de uno de los focos de las farolas semi ocultas por el camino, y le enseñó lo que llevaba en la mano. Era una cinta de metro y un cuaderno.

–Si fueses a morderme, ya lo habrías hecho –lo decía con la frialdad del saber científico–. Así que no te muevas y déjame hacer lo mío.

Y así comenzó una de las situaciones más tensas y, de alguna manera, inverosímiles de su vida. Más aún que Yahaba prestándole su bicicleta para que llegase a tiempo a transformarse a casa u Oikawa e Iwaizumi acorralándole en un callejón para confirmar sus sospechas.

Desenrolló la cinta métrica con cuidado, sin mirarle directamente, y alzó la mano hacia su hocico. Fue instintivo gruñir y enseñar los dientes, pero parecía que eso era justo lo que andaba buscando, porque se acercó aún más, y notó el tacto frío del metal contra las fauces. Increíble. Se quedó inmóvil, justo como le había pedido, con las orejas bajas y la cola entre las patas.

Tenerle cerca era un tipo de tortura diferente a la de la transformación, y es que era un tira y afloja según el chico se movía a su alrededor, tomando medidas para apuntarlas en su cuaderno sin cambiar ni un ápice el gesto de su cara. Sólo fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando, cuando tenía que repetir alguna medida, y él se giraba para vigilarle, confuso. La sensación era muy parecida a los días anteriores de la luna llena, cuando sentía su llamada.

Cuando terminó, retrocedió un par de pasos antes de volver junto a sus dientes. Y no hubo palabras de aviso antes de que el 11 hundiese las manos en su pelaje, en su cuello, en una improvisada caricia que le erizó hasta el último mechón del lomo. Kei arrastró los dedos por sus costados y él bajó la cabeza hasta casi tocar el suelo, sintiendo el tacto de cada yema como una nueva corriente sanguínea, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo, bombeando hasta la última gota de luna en él.

Al separar la mano se giró para mirarle, pero él volvía a escribir algo en el cuaderno, andando indiferente hasta tenerle en frente. Luego alzó la vista hacia él, pareciendo haber llegado a una conclusión importante:

–Apestas a perro incluso más de lo que te corresponde por tamaño.

 _Qué_.

Su cuerpo reaccionó al insulto antes que su mente, y se lanzó directamente hacia su cabeza, abriendo las fauces. Pero algo muy cerca de su instinto, su parte humana, cambió el trayecto en el último momento, y acabó estallando los dientes los unos contra los otros muy cerca de su oído, con un chasquido que resonó entre los árboles.

El 11 ni siquiera se movió. Ni un centímetro.

Solo sonreía.

–Perdón –dijo, con tono autosuficiente, y volvió a apuntar algo en el cuaderno.

Luego apoyó las manos en su hocico y le empujó con fuerza para separarle de él, como quien se quita a un cachorro pesado de encima. Kyotani se dejó hacer, más atónito que enfadado, y retrocedió. Pero lo que no sabía el chico es que podía _oler_ a través de su piel, y casi sentía en sus propias venas lo rápido que le latía el corazón. Se había asustado, pero había sonreído. Seguía asustado, pero se alejaba de él como si todo hubiese estado planeado al detalle.

Le observó mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos que bordeaban el camino. Sus latidos iban bajando el ritmo poco a poco, y cuando su corazón volvió a bombear normal le vio soplar por entre los labios un largo suspiro contenido. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y frunció el ceño:

–Odio trasnochar. Pero si de verdad hubiese venido Yamaguchi estaríamos hablando por lo menos hasta las dos…

Lo captó sin necesidad de que dijese más. Se planteó el irse ya al lugar donde pasaba la mayoría de las lunas, pero la sensación de calma era demasiado buena como para perderla por decisión propia. Y también un poco por devolverle el favor. Al fin y al cabo, estaba _mintiendo_ por él. O algo así.

Finalmente, se echó a los pies del banco, apoyando la cabeza sobre las patas y cerrando los ojos para dormitar. Oía el trazar del bolígrafo del humano sobre el cuaderno, el revuelo del cable de los cascos al ser desenrollados, el zumbido de la música que emanaba de ellos. En un momento dado, quizá dos minutos o diecisiete horas más tarde, notó cómo el chico se ponía más cómodo en el banco y apoyaba los talones en su lomo como si fuese una simple mesita de salón. Cuando alzó la vista, el bloqueador del Karasuno tenía los ojos cerrados y el cuello arqueado hacia atrás. Solo sabía que no estaba dormido por el ritmo de sus latidos y por el golpeteo de sus dedos sobre el cuaderno, siguiendo la canción que estuviese escuchando.

Al llegar la hora de irse, lo hicieron sin mediar palabra, cada uno en una dirección distinta.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al parecer en la nueva película del Seijoh Furudate ha dejado caer que Iwaizumi y Oikawa no van a ir a la misma Universidad pero este capítulo lleva escrito más de un mes y sinceramente me niego a pensar en ellos en equipos diferentes so bye bye
> 
> Lloré al escribir el discurso de despedida de Oikawa porque Oikawa es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida


	6. Los número 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pero al volver a mirar por encima del hombro, Tsukki vio que Kyotani seguía mirándole.  
> Y comprendió.

_Fueron cuatro los segundos que pasaron_  
_hasta que pude encontrarte entre los rostros congelados._

 

Ni siquiera la música a todo volumen podía acallar el maldito escándalo que tenían montado en el autobús. Abrió los ojos solo un momento para fulminarles con la mirada, pero ver a Hinata vomitando y a Tanaka aplaudiendo solo le hizo cabrearse aún más. Y todas (to-das) las voces eran gritos.

–¡Me debes una bolsa de bollos! ¡Te dije que potaría!

–¡Joder, Shouyo, ahora soy pobre por tu culpa!

–¿Por qué coño estás nervioso ahora, idiota?

Tadashi sacó medio cuerpo del asiento para girarse a mirar:

–¿Quieres agua, Shouyo?

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. El traqueteo del mini bus del Karasuno siempre le mareaba, pero al menos conseguía dormirse la mayoría de las veces (o hundirse lo suficiente en la música como para no notar que estaba en un coche); y había necesitado esos minutos extra de sueño como si fuesen oxígeno. Aún no se había recuperado de trasnochar la última luna llena, ni las otras cuatro noches que había pasado repasando lo que había apuntado en el cuaderno.

–Chicos, dejadle tranquilo –era la voz de Ennoshita–. Hinata, saca la cabeza por la ventana, a ver si el aire te viene bien.

–Que le saquen entero por la ventana –murmuró, y oyó la risita de Tadashi a su lado. Uno de los de primero rió también y, de alguna manera, eso le molestó aún más. Abrió los ojos para localizarlos, a los tres nuevos miembros del Karasuno, apeados alrededor de Takeda y mirando con ojos muy abiertos cómo Hinata intentaba sobrevivir un día más a la presión. Uno de ellos, un moreno con una cara de pillo que no podía con ella, le sonrió ampliamente, como si compartiesen algún tipo de broma privada. Le retiró la mirada. Qué coño.

Tanto el Aoba Johsai como el Karasuno habían decidido que el primer partido de práctica del curso debía ser entre ellos, una forma de espiar cómo evolucionaba el contrario. Sin los de tercero, el Seijoh había quedado en manos de Yahaba, con lo que se enfrentaban a un equipo completamente desconocido. Habían visto jugar a la mayoría de miembros, pero cambiar al colocador significaba cambiar la dinámica de juego, y cabía la posibilidad de que el número 16 hubiese aprendido algo de autocontrol.

Por otro lado, el Karasuno había perdido a un importante receptor y a su as, pero Ennoshita y Kinoshita se estaban esforzando al máximo por encajar con lo que quedaba del Karasuno de las Nacionales. Además, el nuevo capitán ya había jugado con ellos en partidos importantes, como contra el Wakunan, así que Tsukki se sentía lo suficientemente confiado en su victoria como para poder concentrarse en analizar si había algún tipo de chispa entre las cenizas del Aoba Johsai.

Miró de nuevo a los chavales de primero, y parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde su primer partido de bienvenida, contra Hinata y Kageyama. Ellos habían encajado en seguida, como una piña, y lo bueno es que estaban llamados a ser la próxima columna vertebral del Karasuno, puesto que eran líbero, colocador y rematador, respectivamente.

A Tsukki le daba lástima el colocador. Aún le quedaban dos años de espera para poder brillar por sí mismo.

El pequeño colocador volvió a sonreírle como si supiese algo de él.

 

☽

 

Ennoshita le tendió una camiseta de práctica verde con el número 5.

–¿Por qué Tsukishima tiene un número más bajo que el mío?

–Porque va por ranking de inteligencia.

–Ah, por eso el capi te ha dado el seis.

Se alejó del dúo de locos que ya intentaban volver a matarse el uno al otro, echando una pequeña carrera hacia Yamaguchi. Mientras iba hacia allí, miró de reojo hacia el otro lado de la red, donde el Aoba Johsai se dedicaba a su propio entrenamiento. Yahaba también repartía las camisetas de práctica con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro que no parecía muy propia del nuevo capitán.

En ese momento, Tanaka se plantó casi tocando la red con los brazos en jarra y la camiseta puesta directamente sobre piel, luciendo su 4 de postín. Aunque, si su plan era volver a incendiar al rematador pobremente teñido del Seijoh, funcionó. El que había sido el número 16 también se colocó el 4 de práctica sin camiseta interior, y Tsukki observó con interés rigurosamente científico cómo medían entre gruñidos y gestos quién era el más malote de la cancha.

Patético.

–¡Kyotani, corta el rollo! –oyó gritar a su capitán, dándole un manotazo justo cuando el chaval alzaba el dedo para hacerle un corte de mangas a Tanaka.

El as del Karasuno estalló en carcajadas (aunque eso era porque no veía a Ennoshita acercándose por detrás) y, en ese momento, el tal Kyotani le miró.

Al segundo, el chico cuadró los hombros y alzó la barbilla en un gesto de orgullo, desafiante. Estaba lejos, pero desde allí podía ver los círculos profundos de sus ojeras, la línea tensa de su mandíbula de dientes apretados los unos contra los otros, la piel morena de salir a entrenar al sol. Parecía un animal salvaje y, tras los cuadros de la red, también parecía enjaulado. Supuso que esa rabia que emanaba de él era parte del recuerdo de su primer partido, cuando Tsukki le había leído a la perfección, volviendo su arma contra él.

Sonrió con superioridad y le saludó, buscando hacerle perder el control incluso mucho antes de que empezase el partido.

–¿Qué tiene ese contigo, Tsukki? –preguntó Tadashi, completando la distancia que los separaba.

–Y yo que sé. Está pirado.

Pero al volver a mirar por encima del hombro, vio que el chico seguía mirándole.

Y comprendió.

El escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal fue más bien un cuchillo rasgándole, teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que se tensó. Oyó su nombre saliendo de entre los labios de Tadashi, pero ya no le oía. Como una máquina, dio media vuelta y fue directo hacia Kyotani, a cada paso distinguiendo más y más sus rasgos, sus gestos, el color exacto de sus ojos de lobo.

Otra vez más había sido cazado.

–Tsukishima, vamos a empezar en nad…

Cuando solo les separaban dos metros y la red, Kyotani se escabulló, moviéndose como el cánido que era, pero él le siguió. Oía algunos murmullos a sus espaldas, Hinata diciendo algo como “¿Ves como no soy el único que tiene que ir al baño antes de un partido?”, pero su cuerpo se movía en automático hacia el corredor por donde el 4 de su espalda acababa de desaparecer.

Le alcanzó antes siquiera de que pudiese cerrar la puerta del vestuario tras él, y le vio volverse, fijando en él un odio tan intenso que notó cómo encendía otro igual en él. Sin siquiera pararse a pensar, su mano se adelantó para agarrarle por el cuello de la camiseta y le arrastró hasta el final del vestuario, estampándole con fuerza contra la pared. Empujó con el antebrazo su cuello, inmovilizándole. Kyotani alzó las manos hasta su brazo, pero no intentó liberarse.

Increíble, lo estúpidamente fácil que podía leer los rasgos de lobo en él.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Te han fallado los cálculos y no soy quién esperabas?

–Ni siquiera recordaba que existías.

– _Ouch_ –gruñó, y algo en  su instinto le dijo que le mantuviese con aún más fuerza contra la pared. Que era peligroso. Que podía hacerle más daño en esa forma que en luna llena.

–¿Qué coño haces aquí?

–Jugar al puto voley –contestó, y no sonó sarcástico, solo con un regusto de rabia que le erizó el vello de la nuca. Vio cómo sus dedos se cerraban alrededor de su brazo–. ¿No es lo que haces tú?

Intentó recordar cuándo le había visto por primera vez, y si había sido cerca de la primera luna llena. Si se habían visto después. Si había pasado algo por alto. Pero el lobo había aparecido dos meses después de la semifinal contra el Aoba, así que…

– _Perro Loco_ –se le escapó, comprendiendo.

El chico gruñó como un animal, y se deshizo de su agarre con la suficiente fuerza como para que Tsukki retrocediese con el brazo dolorido, alerta. Chasqueó la lengua.

–No me llames así.

–¿Te uniste al Seijoh solo para vigilarme?

Su cara de asco al oírle sólo podía ser comparable a la que él mismo ponía a veces, y recibir su propia medicina le hizo apretar los dientes.

–Te crees el centro del mundo, eh.

–Eres tú el que me busca cada luna desde hace _meses_ –le recordó, incisivo.

Y, antes siquiera de acabar la frase, se tranquilizó. Notó cómo sus hombros volvían a su lugar, soltándose la presión, y se puso recto. Se obligó a recordar que estaba hablando con el lobo que una y otra vez volvía, que la primera noche se lanzó a atacarle y cambió de opinión, que la última literalmente le apartó de encima con sus propias manos y salió indemne. No sabía por qué, pero tenía control sobre él, y pensaba utilizarlo.

El chico se pegó aún más contra la pared, en guardia ante el cambio de actitud, un gruñido escapando de entre sus dientes apretados.

–¿No eres peligroso en forma humana?

–Solo si me provocan.

Silencio.

–¿Me vas a dejar en paz ahora que ya sé quién eres?

–¿Me vas a dejar en paz _tú_?

Tsukki volvió a chasquear la lengua, molesto. El misterio había sido entretenido mientras solo aparecía en luna llena y tenía forma de lobo gigante. Cuando ese misterio se traducía en una persona ante él, no era más que mentiras.

–No tengo nada que ver contigo.

–Claro que sí. Tú lo activaste.

–¿El qué?

Kyotani alzó los brazos, mirándose las manos como si le hubiesen traicionado. Y, si las veías temblar como lo hacía Tsukki ahora, casi comprendía esa mirada.

–No lo sé. Te seguí porque creía que tú lo sabías.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Kyotani cerró las manos en puños, y alzó la vista hacia él. Eran los ojos del lobo, y el verlos en un rostro humano le descolocó. Sobre todo porque le miraban con odio. E incomprensión. Había algo en él que también estaba perdido.

El chirrido de la puerta les sacó del trance, y las pecas de Yamaguchi aparecieron tras ella:

–Tsukki, vamos a empezar.

No le gustó la forma en la que miró a Tadashi. Como por instinto, se movió hasta cortarle el contacto visual con el chico.

–Tsu-kki –sonrió Kyotani, y el apodo sonó irónico con el tono de su voz.

–Tsukishima –corrigió.

El lobo se separó de la pared, apartándolo bruscamente de su lado al pasar. Oyó la exclamación de sorpresa de su amigo, pero no dijo nada.

–No salgas corriendo al terminar la práctica, _Tsukki_ –le susurró el chico.

–Ni se me ocurriría. Qué pereza.

Cuando Yamaguchi y él se quedaron solos, apretó fuertemente las manos en puños, sintiendo cómo sus uñas se clavaban con fuerza en la palma.

 

☽

 

El resultado fue 2-1 a favor del Karasuno.

Del tercer partido, claro, aunque el resto también lo habían ganado. De hecho, hasta el último de ellos el Seijoh no había conseguido arrancarle ni uno de los sets. Pero, como siempre, el Aoba Johsai contaba con una capacidad de adaptación increíble, y en los dos últimos habían tenido problemas para seguirles el ritmo.

Liderados por Yahaba y zarandeados por Kyotani, de pronto la corte del gran rey se asemejaba más a un campo de batalla que a un castillo.

Tsukki se mantuvo en pie, aunque había sido tan agotador como para tirarse al suelo allí mismo. Pero se alimentaba de su pose, así que solo se inclinó, apoyando las manos en las rodillas.

Los remates de Kyotani habían sido fuertes como zarpazos, y a veces no sabía si estaba intentando darle al balón o a él. Como conclusión, tenía los antebrazos hinchados, rojos, y flexionó los dedos meñique y anular de su izquierda, que le dolían tras un remate especialmente violento al final. Alzó la vista hacia él. Tanaka le estrechaba la mano, ambos sentados muy cerca de la red, sudorosos y con la camiseta de práctica hecha un guiñapo a sus pies. Después, los dos cayeron de espaldas al suelo.

–¡Vais a fregar vosotros, qué asco!

–Tsukki, ¿tu mano bien?

Asintió, sin quitar la vista del chico. Yahaba se le acercó en un trote cansado, diciéndole algo mientras. Kyotani solo le contestó con un pulgar alzado. Ni siquiera recordaba que el perro del Seijoh se llevase bien con sus compañeros, o que hubiese un mínimo de relación entre ellos. Pero, al igual que su estilo de juego (aún feroz, pero más centrado), eso parecía haber cambiado.

Como sintiendo su mirada, Kyotani se incorporó, sus ojos fijos en los suyos al instante.

Porque, durante el partido, había notado que él siempre sabía dónde estaba. Aunque estuviese de espaldas y él saliese para rotar con Hinata, el lobo se giraba directamente hacia su dirección, no en la que había estado antes. Remataba sin temor a que le bloquease cuando percibía que estaba demasiado lejos. De alguna manera, podía localizarle sin necesidad de mirarle, y eso le ponía los pelos de punta. No era algo que le hubiese visto hacer con el resto del Karasuno.

Yamaguchi siguió su mirada hacia allí, y frunció el ceño:

–¿Qué ha pasado? No sabía que te tratabas con Kyotani.

–No lo hago.

–¿Entonces?

–Yamaguchi…

El chico calló, asintiendo. Tsukki volvió a agradecer por dentro que ser amigo de Tadashi fuese tan sencillo, tan llevadero. Se quitó las gafas de partido, que empezaban a agobiarle por el sudor acumulado alrededor de la goma de los ojos, y se pasó la mano por la cara, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Quedarse y saciar esa repulsiva curiosidad que le corroía por dentro desde hacía meses? ¿O, ya que tenía lo que quería, irse de allí y no volver a acercarse al parque en luna llena?

Pero, ¿de verdad tenía lo que quería?

Cuando se alzó, solo vio la silueta borrosa de la espalda desnuda de Kyotani mientras se alejaba hacia los vestuarios.

–Dile a Takeda que no voy a volver en el autobús del equipo hoy.

–Vale. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo, Tsukki?

Negó con la cabeza.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz cumpleaños Hinata en este capítulo te hago vomitar sorry


	7. Poco mordedor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki creía que lo más estúpido que había oído en su vida era a Hinata lloriqueando sobre su deseo de fusionarse con un tiburón, pero desde luego aquella conversación estaba subiendo puestos en el ránking de idioteces a la velocidad de la luz.

_When everything is made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am._

 

–¿Te vas a quedar practicando con alguien?

Tsukki no veía la necesidad de contestar a Kageyama, porque si solo le hubiese prestado un poco más de atención se habría fijado en que ya estaba completamente cambiado y duchado. Pero una vez más le confirmaba que si no tenías una pelota de voleibol en la mano al Rey no le importaba mucho tu vida.

–Algo así –contestó, aún así.

Kageyama asintió, y subió al bus con un gesto vago de despedida. Takeda le tendió un papelito con el horario de los buses que le podían llevar de vuelta al pueblo y, a lápiz, añadió el nombre de las paradas y el número de un taxi, por si acaso.

–No te quedas para entrenar, ¿verdad?

Era la voz de Ukai, que en ese momento tiraba al suelo su cigarrillo para pisarlo antes de hacerse con el volante. Esta vez tampoco le contestó.

–Tienes mi número de móvil. Si se te acaban los buses o no tienes dinero, me llamas y te traigo de vuelta.

–Gracias, aunque no hará falta. No creo que esté más de una o dos horas.

–¡Tsukishima se queda para echar la matrícula y cambiarse al Seijo al año que viene! ¡Traidor!

–¿Eh? No es verdad, ¿no, Tsukki?

Se giró para ver a sus compañeros sacando la cabeza por las ventanas de la furgoneta del equipo como si fuesen murciélagos, mirándole, y torció el gesto:

–Si no me pillase tan lejos os aseguro que ya lo habría hecho.

–¡Tsukki!

Tanaka y Noya estallaron en una cadena de amenazas que siguió oyendo incluso cuando el bus ya estaba tan lejos que ni siquiera podía ver los puños alzados de los de tercero. Con los labios fruncidos, caminó hasta un banquito de madera desde donde podía ver la puerta de entrada del gimnasio. Y, tras un rato, observó cómo el nuevo Aoba Johsai salía del gimnasio con lentitud, una manada de bicicletas de colores que pronto se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones. Cómo no, Kyotani ni siquiera tuvo que buscarle para echar a andar hacia él, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y el pelo aún mojado de la ducha. ¿Debería levantarse? ¿Quedarse sentado y forzar la conversación allí mismo? Alzó la vista hacia el chico cuando llegó frente a él, con el mismo gesto hosco de siempre. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza:

–Vamos.

–¿Dónde?

–Tengo hambre.

–Ah, así que eres de los de “hay que comer fuerte para ser fuerte” –se burló, levantándose mientras lo decía. Se sentía mejor si le miraba desde arriba.

Sin embargo, Kyotani frunció el ceño y le recorrió con la mirada, analizándole.

–¿Te parece ridículo comer?

Tsukki chasqueó la lengua más por instinto que por otra cosa, pero pudo controlar a tiempo la crispación hasta convertirla en una sonrisa sarcástica.

–Me parece ridícula cualquier cosa que se haga como si se fuese a acabar el mundo.

Kyotani no cambió su expresión, pero ladeó la cabeza, y el deja vù del lobo haciendo el mismo gesto le golpeó con fuerza. El chico no contestó, tan solo dio media vuelva y echó a andar. Tsukki no conocía la zona y, ya que había decidido quedarse, iba a exprimir todas las respuestas posibles. Así que le siguió.

Fueron en silencio durante el camino, Tsukki aprovechando para curiosear el campus del Seijo. Los edificios eran grandes y cristalinos, más metal que cemento, y se distinguía una elegancia en ellos que no tenía el Karasuno. Se notaba a leguas que era una escuela privada, y se preguntó qué tipo de empleos tenían los padres de un licántropo. Qué coño, a lo mejor estaba hasta becado. ¿No era la licantropía un tipo de discapacidad?

Cruzaron la entrada casi insultantemente acristalada de uno de los edificios, y de pronto se encontró en la cafetería del Aoba Johsai.

Los demás alumnos no parecieron ni notar su existencia, todos de punta en blanco con un uniforme color crema que Tsukki pensó que le venía al pelo a la estética del Aoba. Aunque quizá no tanto a Kyotani, que parecía darle igual entrar en el complejo con la ropa deportiva veraniega del equipo.

El chico se dirigió directamente a la barra para pedir cualquier mierda. Como sabía que le iba a encontrar fuese donde fuese, se desvió para sacar algo de una de las máquinas del comedor.

–Bueno, acabemos rápido.

Kyotani soltó la bandeja con un estruendo que le aguijoneó los oídos, y se dejó caer en la silla como un eco del mismo retumbar. Todo era ruidoso o brusco en él, y Tsukki no pudo contener un largo suspiro de disgusto. Había habido un tiempo maravilloso en el que había creído que Daichi era el lobo, y que aquella conversación que iba a tener con Kyotani sería algo medianamente civilizado. No tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en la persona ante él. Menos aún cuando tenía la boca llena.

–Lo primero. Por qué me persigues.

Con eso se ganó también la primera de las miradas furibundas.

–No te persigo. Cuando soy lobo, me dejo llevar, y él siempre quiere ir a donde tú estés.

Tsukki miró a su alrededor, pero nadie les observaba. No le parecía que la cafetería del instituto fuese el mejor sitio para hablar de transformarse en un jodido perro gigante. Pero era Perro Loco, ¿no? El apodo tenía su lógica. Bufó:

–Eso es _exactamente_ el significado de perseguir.

–Estoy en la clase 1.

–No lo digas como si estuvieses orgulloso de eso.

Kyotani se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de masticar. Se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando la siguiente pregunta. Como cuando era un lobo, no parecía usar mucho la lengua.

–Entonces, eres o no eres tú en luna llena.

–Es complicado –contestó, tragando con fuerza. Tsukki contuvo una mueca–. En realidad soy _yo_ , pero muy desconectado. Hay fuerzas que se mueven por mí,  la mayoría de las veces puedo controlarlas gracias a un jarabe.

Se le escapó el principio de una risa, incrédulo:

–Un jarabe.

–Sí.

–Un jarabe para licántropos.

Kyotani frunció de nuevo el ceño, como si no entendiese exactamente el punto de lo que intentaba decirle Tsukki. De hecho, todo aquello era tan inverosímil que ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué estaba pasando.

–Si no me lo tomo, mi consciencia se duerme y puedo llegar a hacer _mucho_ daño a alguien. Igual que cuando soy humano noto al lobo y decido si seguir sus instintos o no; cuando soy lobo la medicina me ayuda a que mis instintos humanos sean más fuertes que él.

–O sea, que os vais rotando.

Kyotani le señaló con los palillos antes de meterse un pedazo de carne en la boca. “Buen chico”, decía el gesto:

–¿Me has estado poniendo en peligro deliberadamente todo este tiempo?

–No sé qué significa esa palabreja, pero no. No hubiese ido a verte si no me lo hubiese tomado… aunque ya no recuerdo luna en la que no lo haya hecho.

Distraídamente, desempaquetó el zumo que se había comprado, pensativo. Jugueteó con el envase antes de llevárselo a la boca, pero era difícil pensar con Kyotani mirándole como si pudiese destruirlo con solo sus pupilas.

–¿Por qué yo?

–Me activas la transformación.

-… en fin.

Creía que lo más estúpido que había oído en su vida era a Hinata lloriqueando sobre su deseo de fusionarse con un tiburón, pero desde luego aquella conversación estaba subiendo puestos en el ránking de idioteces a la velocidad de la luz.

–Explícate.

–Cuando estás cerca, mi cuerpo reacciona como si fuese luna llena. No llego a transformarme, porque es de día, pero no sé qué pasaría si nos viésemos de noche.

–¿Te estás oyendo?

Se consideraba una persona bastante flexible a la hora de aceptar hechos. Al fin y al cabo, no hacía mucho que el límite de lo que era imposible en su mente se había expandido un poco más, gracias al trabajo duro en el equipo. También, por supuesto, a encontrarse con un lobo titánico que le llevaba notitas preguntando si los estudios iban bien. Pero su cabeza no acababa de relacionar a la criatura con el chaval que tenía en frente, a pesar de que se _movía_ igual.

En ese momento, Kyotani alargó el brazo hacia él, dejándolo extendido en el espacio entre los dos, con la palma hacia arriba. Su piel oscura contrastaba vivamente con el blanco de la mesa, y masticaba lánguidamente, esperando.

–Vamos.

–¿Qué quieres?

–No me crees, así que te lo voy a demostrar. Tócame el brazo.

Sonaba a amenaza.

–Qué coño. No.

Vio cómo apretaba fuertemente los dientes los unos contra los otros, respirando profundamente. Sus ojos captaron de reojo cómo flexionaba los dedos, y los tendones que saltaban como cuerdas de violín en su muñeca hicieron muy difícil no ceder a la tentación de mirar.

–Vamos. Si ya lo has hecho antes.

–¿El qué?

–¿Tocarme?

Tsukki quiso replicar con un “no es lo mismo”, pero si sonaba así de infantil en su mente no quería ni imaginar cómo sonaría en su lengua. Pero es que no lo era. Hundir los dedos en el pelaje cobrizo del lobo le había provocado un tipo de escalofríos que aún sentía rondándole la columna vertebral, así que, si de normal no le gustaba el contacto físico, el tener que sustituir ese recuerdo por un cutre piel-con-piel era casi un sacrilegio.

Pero al final lo hizo, apoyando la mejilla en su otra mano para contrarrestar su resistencia con indiferencia.

Lo primero que notó fue cómo le ardían las yemas de los dedos mientras las deslizaba por su antebrazo, justo antes de dejar descansar la palma sobre su piel y ésta le abrasase entero. Siseó, acostumbrándose a la sensación.

–¿Te has puesto filosófico por un poco de fiebre crónica? –espetó, sin retirar la mano.

Kyotani fue a replicar, pero no llegó a hacerlo, porque entonces Tsukki lo _sintió_.

Su primer impulso fue cortar el contacto, pero el segundo, mucho más fuerte y devorador, le hizo agarrar el brazo de Kyotani con fuerza, casi con la intención de atravesar la piel de lava con sus dedos.

Era como tocar el músculo pulsante de un tic, pero el movimiento era ondulante, casi como si viajase a propósito por la palma de su mano. Sentía los músculos, tendones y venas reptando justo bajo sus yemas, retorciéndose, y observó fascinado cómo al chico se le erizaba el vello del brazo.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Cambio de dentro hacia afuera. Mis músculos se están preparando para formar mi cuerpo de lobo. Ahora mismo, también me noto los dientes sueltos.

Le soltó con brusquedad, llevando la mano de nuevo al brick de zumo e intentando recomponerse lo más rápido posible. Tenía práctica, así que le resultó fácil alzar una ceja y sonreír torcidamente:

–¿Quieres decir que _yo_ hago que te transformes? Vaya, así que sí que vivo en Crepúsculo, al fin y al cabo.

Kyotani retiró el brazo, volviendo a comer. No cambió el gesto, pero el tono de sus palabras fue sincero, y eso fue lo peor:

–Supongo que es fácil hacer bromas desde fuera cuando no eres tú el que puede matar a algún compañero si se transforma antes de tiempo, eh.

 _No_. Tsukki arrastró la silla hacia atrás, dispuesto a irse. No pensaba disculparse ni sentirse por culpable por algo que a) no podía controlar b) no sabía lo que era c) no era su culpa. Y por la más importante de todas, claro. Que le daba igual. No era él quien tenía el problema lunar.

–Es tan fácil como no volver a acercarte a mí –dijo, y casi pudo sentir el veneno en la lengua. Se puso en pie mientras daba otro trago al zumo, arrastrando la silla para ponerla en su sitio, casual. Al girarse a mirarle, no pudo refrenar el pensamiento de que nadie, jamás, le había mirado de esa manera. Como si diese tanto asco que no pudiese aguantar siquiera el mirarle.

Algo dentro de él aceptó esa mirada como algo natural.

–No vuelvas la próxima luna.

–Voy a ir.

–Te he dicho que _no_.

–¡NO! –rugió Kyotani, levantándose de golpe y barriendo la bandeja hasta el suelo en un ataque de rabia. Cayó con un estruendo que hizo eco por el comedor, y Tsukki oyó gritos de sorpresa a su alrededor. También la voz de un adulto, pero todas esas cosas le sonaban muy lejanas, porque él le hablaba de nuevo, ahora siseando–. Escucha. No sé qué eres ni por qué me pasa esto, pero tú lo has empezado, y me da igual si no lo has hecho a propósito.

Tsukki chasqueó la lengua, retrocediendo un paso y dispuesto a marcharse. No tenía por qué aguantar eso:

–Pero lo único que hace que esto _pare_ cuando soy lobo es ir allá donde estés, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. No me hace falta verte, ni tocarte, pero si tengo que…

–Qué –le cortó, encarándole–. Si tienes que hacer el qué.

Silencio.

Kyotani se quedó quieto, las manos apoyadas en la mesa. Después de unos largos segundos, Tsukki se permitió esbozar la sonrisa que reservaba para la gente que más pena le daba:

–Lo que me parecía. _Perro ladrador, poco mordedor_ , ¿no?

Se despidió con un gesto de su mano libre, aquella en la que aún notaba el calor de su piel. No se dio la vuelta ni una sola vez, y aunque el corazón le latía con fuerza, el hecho de que lo más asombroso que le había pasado nunca hubiese acabado… _así_ , le hacía sentir vacío.

Eso era lo que pasaba cuando te creías especial.

 

☽

 

El viaje de vuelta fue horrible.

Encontró la parada del autobús a la perfección, pero él no se encontraba a la perfección. Por primera vez en _años_ , la música le zumbaba en los oídos, haciéndose molesta, y acabó por deshacerse de los cascos. Ojalá hubiese sido Daichi. O Kiyoko. Incluso ese idiota de Kageyama hubiese sido mejor que un completo desconocido con problemas de actitud que le reclamaba… ¿el qué?

Se miró la palma de la mano. Volvía a estar fría, pero el fantasma ardiente de su tacto seguía dando vueltas por entre los círculos de sus huellas dactilares.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voy a seguir subiendo este fic aunque nadie lo lea porque me sigue haciendo ilusión ser EL ÚNICO FIC DE ESTE PAIRING DE TODO AO3
> 
> also yo llamo al pairing KyoTsukki.


	8. Exactamente.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> –¿Y tú? ¿Tienes hermanos?  
> La cara que Tsukki puso fue una victoria en sí misma. El reflejo de sorpresa, y de algo más que no supo identificar, no duró más de medio segundo, pero fue suficiente para que su instinto supiese exactamente dónde debía atacar.
> 
> __
> 
> O de cómo Tsukki no piensa dejarle tranquilo hasta que no lo sepa todo.

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
_Something in the way you move_  
_makes me feel like I can't live without you._

 

–¡Buena!

Aterrizó algo inestable, pero consiguió mantenerse en pie justo para recibir de vuelta el bloqueo. Aunque él era el brazo más fuerte del Seijoh, Yahaba era mejor en estrategia, y sabía leerle incluso mejor de lo que lo había hecho Oikawa, arrancando de él la cantidad de violencia exacta para atravesar cualquier bloqueo, pero frenándole lo suficiente para que no arrastrase al equipo en una espiral sinsentido. Hacía más de dos meses que se había rendido a probar el ser un arma en manos del nuevo capitán y, de momento, estaba funcionando.

Ese día estaban probando la forma de entrenamiento del Johzensi, con partidos de dos contra dos, y comprendía que era una manera de obligarle a aprender de todo, pero…

Justo cuando alzaba el brazo para rematar una colocación de Yahaba, un rayo le partió por dentro, quedándose paralizado en mitad del salto y haciendo que la pelota volase limpiamente sobre él.

Cuando aterrizó, su cuerpo se movió muy por delante que sus pensamientos, girándose hacia la puerta del gimnasio y sintiéndose sordo y ciego ante las quejas y gritos de sus compañeros. El capitán le miró fijamente y, con lentitud, se giró para mirar por encima de su hombro, en la misma dirección en la que todos sus músculos tiraban.

Tsukishima estaba allí.

No lo veía, pero estaba allí.

–Cámbiate y ve. Mañana recogerás el gimnasio tú solo.

Kyotani asintió, trotando hacia los vestuarios. No hubo protestas ni preguntas, y menos aún miradas de curiosidad. En el Aoba Johsai todo ocurría por alguna  razón, y el equipo estaba demasiado concentrado en mejorar como para importarles si Kyotani salía antes o después de una práctica.

¿Que si sospechaban que había algo raro? Desde el primer día.

¿Que preguntarían por ello? Ni de coña.

–Solo un día al mes, Kyotani –le dijo Yahaba al pasar.

El chico ignoró la advertencia, apresurándose hasta la puerta del gimnasio. Comprendía la necesidad del capitán de recordarle que sus condiciones solo eran diferentes a las del resto mientras fuese diferente al resto. Solo podía salir antes de los entrenamientos en luna llena, pero jamás faltar a ellos. Lo que había hecho esa tarde Yahaba había sido levantar la mano, sabiendo de alguna manera que no iba a estar concentrado el resto del entrenamiento. Y era extraño, porque nadie sabía lo que ocurría con el bloqueador del Karasuno.

Ni siquiera lo entendía él mismo.

Tsukishima estaba sentado en el mismo banco de la semana pasada, con los cascos puestos y mirando fijamente algo en su teléfono móvil. Se preguntó qué diablos hacía allí. No era como si su primera conversación como humano hubiese ido como la seda… de hecho, había estado bastante convencido de que la siguiente luna llena se iba a encontrar con la perrera patrullando la zona del parque cercano a la casa del chico. Tampoco tenía ganas de volver a montar un espectáculo de ira, pero era lo que tocaba con alguien como él.

No le notó llegar, así que cuando llegó a su altura le dio una pequeña patada en la espinilla.

El chico alzó la vista hacia él, como si no estuviese para nada sorprendido de verle, y se quitó los cascos y enrolló el cable en ellos en un solo gesto fluido que a Kyotani le pareció _agua_. Luego solo le miró, esperando.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Aún tengo varias preguntas.

–Déjamelas en el banco de tu casa en un sobre de plástico.

Fue a retroceder, pero el chico chasqueó la lengua (otra.vez.más) y él paró en seco, con los dientes apretados. Era difícil intentar mantener la compostura cuando Tsukishima sacaba lo peor de él. Se refería a las ganas de matar… aunque tenía la sospecha de que eso no era exclusivo de su condición de licántropo. En general, toda la gente que rodeaba al bloqueador del Karasuno parecía apunto de estrangularle. Menos el chaval de las pecas, que estaba completamente seguro de que había hecho algún tipo de trato con el diablo para ganarse el favor del 11.

–Dijiste que no eras el único de tu familia.

–Eso es.

–¿Tienes hermanos?

–Quién querría tener otro como yo.

Tsukishima frunció el ceño, y Kyotani supo que esa era la única reacción que iba a sacarle. Torció el gesto:

–Mis abuelos, aunque los veo poco, también son lobos. Por parte de madre, los dos.

–¿Tus padres no lo son?

Negó con la cabeza:

–El gen se salta una generación. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes hermanos?

La cara que puso fue una victoria en sí misma. El reflejo de sorpresa, y de algo más que no supo identificar, no duró más de medio segundo, pero fue suficiente para que su instinto supiese _exactamente_ dónde debía atacar. No lo hizo, sin embargo.

–Sí. Uno.

–¿Y tienes recuerdos de él en luna llena?

Tsukishima se quedó callado, y casi pudo ver cómo repasaba sus memorias, bajando la vista de sus ojos dorados hacia el suelo. No iba vestido con ropa de entrenamiento, y eso le hacía parecer aún más fuera de lugar, con esa sudadera negra, la estrella estampada a un lado, los vaqueros azules.

–Sí, tengo varios –asintió al final, y añadió–. También de mis abuelos.

 _Chico listo_.

–Entonces no. Imposible.

El chico se levantó, y Kyotani tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirarle. Desagradable.

–¿Por qué?

–Tenía la teoría de que tuvieses el gen de la licantropía, pero inactivo.

Tsukishima asintió, serio. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, echó a andar hacia las afueras del complejo del Aoba, hacia las calles de la ciudad. Él le siguió, y fue el chico quién habló de nuevo, poniendo en palabras mucho más retorcidas lo que él estaba pensando. O en palabras adecuadas:

–Eso explicaría que vinieses hacia mí. Tu instinto de lobo busca a los de tu especie, ¿verdad?

–Los licántropos no suelen hacer manadas.

–Entonces, por el territorio.

Kyotani asintió:

–Todo Sendai es _mío_. Puede que haya otros lobos, pero si no me los encuentro, no existen.

El chico resopló, con una sonrisita colgando de las comisuras de sus labios. El gesto le inquietó de sobremanera, y se removió, intentando quitarse la sensación de encima. Lo único que consiguió fue que los músculos se le tensasen aún más.

–Eso es… un pensamiento muy inteligente, y a la vez muy tonto. ¿Qué pasaría si te topases con otro lobo?

–Le intentaría matar.

–¿Tan fácil?

–Fue lo que hice contigo.

El chico le miró, con gesto pétreo. No cedía terreno, y sus sentidos estaban tan ofuscados por su presencia que no podía parar siquiera a pensar qué significaba esa mirada. Su primer instinto siempre era gruñirle, o atacarle.

 –¿Y antes no te pasaba?

Negó con la cabeza.

–No antes del partido de semifinales. Se activó ese día, y hasta ahora.

Comenzó a girar hacia la parada de autobús más cercana, porque no tenía ningún tipo de interés de alargar esa tortura durante mucho más tiempo, y menos ahora que comenzaba a caer la noche. El atardecer alargaba sus sombras, las que ambos miraban sin decir nada.

–Pero no viniste justo después de ese partido. Pasó… mucho más tiempo.

Bufó, recordando la decepción al encontrarse un Tanaka completamente humano en el jardín de su casa, con su hermana chillándole algo incoherente y la sensación hecha pedazos al darse cuenta de que no era lo que estaba buscando. Aunque casi hubiese preferido que hubiese sido Tanaka. Quizá se hubiesen pegado un poco (o mucho), pero tenía la corazonada de que les hubiese ido mucho mejor que con _Tsukishima_.

–Eso es porque primero creí que se había activado con vuestro número cinco.

–¿Con Tanaka?

Y ahora sí: se rió. Se le escapó una carcajada que a Kyotani le erizó el vello de la nuca, y sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad, quitándoselo de encima. Le miró, casi molesto por la reacción del chico:

–¿De qué te ríes?

–Que me confundieses con ese idiota de Tanaka casi me ofende.

Se tensó, preparado para protestar. El nuevo As del Karasuno y él eran muy parecidos, y notó el insulto como si hubiese sido dirigido hacia él.

–Aunque, bueno, la sorpresa tampoco ha sido mucho mejor, ¿no?

El gruñido se le quedó atascado en la garganta, y se obligó a tragarlo. Kyotani estaba más que familiarizado con la autodestrucción, pero era algo que había superado hacía siglos (aún más después de unirse al Seijoh), y oír ese regusto en la voz de Tsukishima le hizo reaccionar de la misma manera en la que lo hacía en su día: dándose la razón.

–Hubiese preferido al As. Seguro que no me hubiese amenazado con llamar a la perrera.

–Te hubiese atacado él mismo.

–Y habría perdido.

Llegaron a la estación, pero el chico viró hasta apoyar la espalda en la pared más cercana, observándole desde allí como si fuese más un objeto que un ser humano.

–Me intentaste matar.

Ah. Eso.

–Ah, eso –repitió, en voz alta–. Sí. Creía que eras un lobo y aunque mis ojos te veían no podía pararlo.

–¿Qué pasó al final?

Se encogió de hombros:

–Que no sabía si al matarte me iba a morir _yo_.

Chasquido de lengua. Se preguntó si para Tsukishima aquello era algún tipo de respuesta completa y con su propio significado. Pero el chico negó con la cabeza después, y se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadado, o molesto, u ofendido; por algo en esa frase. Intentó rehacerla para que fuese más fácil de entender:

–No sabía si era una trampa. Hay más criaturas allá afuera… cabrear a un lobo es fácil. Cabrearme _a mí_ es fácil. ¿Y si ese era el objetivo?

–No me creo que pensases todo eso.

–No lo pensé. Intenté matarte por instinto y no lo hice por instinto.

Vino un bus. Ambos lo miraron, y el conductor les devolvió la mirada, esperando durante un segundo de más para ver si subían. Negaron con la cabeza, y cuando el bus se fue pareció llevarse el sol con él. Todo era naranja intenso, y sería de noche en menos de media hora. Automáticamente, Kyotani buscó la silueta blanca de la luna, una media sonrisa en el cielo. Con el silencio era aún más difícil ignorar cómo se movía su cuerpo desde dentro, hacia él.

–¿Tú no notas nada?

–No.

–¿Tampoco en luna llena?

No contestó, solo alzó la vista hacia él. Kyotani metió las manos en los bolsillos para disimular el temblor, pero él ya lo había visto.

–¿Crees que te vas a transformar ahora?

–No lo sé, no creo.

–No lo sabes o no lo crees –casi espetó Tsukishima, y Kyotani torció el gesto.

– _Cuidado_.

Hablar con Tsukishima era como andar por un campo de minas. No podía pensar en algo más difícil o que le generase más tensión que aquello, y lo peor era que debería ser al revés. Él era la criatura fantástica, pero estaba siendo acorralado una y otra vez por un chaval humano que no parecía tenerle ni una pizca de miedo.

–No siento nada diferente a cuando estoy con cualquier otra persona –continuó, retomando la conversación anterior–. ¿Y tú?

–Ya lo viste.

–¿Te duele?

–No. No mucho.

No era del todo cierto. Tsukishima se puso recto, mirándole con algo muy parecido a la decepción; y se separó de la pared. Pero es que contando con que el umbral del dolor en Kyotani empezaba por notar todos sus huesos astillándose al mismo tiempo, el hecho de que sus músculos simplemente serpenteasen dentro de él, aunque dolía, era comparable a que un humano se rompiese una uña.

–Entonces, ¿no tienes ni idea de lo que soy?

–No.

Vino otro bus. Observó cómo el chico se inclinaba ligeramente, y Kyotani se apartó para que pudiese ver el número de la línea. Tsukishima hizo un gesto con la mano al conductor, y ambos esperaron a que frenase a su lado, en la parada.

–¿Media hora de ida y otra de vuelta para solo veinte minutos? –le dijo, con el ceño fruncido.

Tsukishima pasó a su lado, y casi notó en sus oídos el largo suspiro. Pero cuando se giró, le sonreía, de nuevo con esa mueca torcida:

–Pero si es exactamente lo que haces tú.

Las puertas se cerraron tras él y Kyotani se quedó allí, recuperando el control sobre su cuerpo según el autobús se alejaba por la carretera.

Sí. Hubiese sido mucho, mucho más fácil si hubiese sido Tanaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí otro! Mil gracias a quienes comentasteis el otro día <3 <3 <3
> 
> Que sepáis que acabo de alcanzar las 60.000 palabras y empezando la recta final del fic, así que para los que lo seguís tened claro que lo vais a ver finalizado ;) además he escrito sexy times y estoy un poco traumatizada pero BUENO!
> 
> Gracias por leer!


	9. Casi dos kilómetros.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Tsukki tiene toda una tarde a Kyotani pedaleando y Kyotani no se queja porque le hace gracia.

_When all the roads you took came back to me,  
So I’m following the map that leads to you._

 

Tsukki no sabía cómo había pasado, pero de pronto el ver aparecer a Kyotani con una bicicleta blanca que no le pegaba para nada se había convertido en rutina.

Era pleno día, y la siguiente luna ya estaba muy cerca, pero en cuanto los entrenamientos de ambos equipos no se solapaban en horario el lobo encontraba alguna manera de aparecer cerca de él. Quizá era la quinta o séptima vez que se veían, y en cuanto le vio torcer la esquina de la calle se deshizo de su mochila para rebuscar en ella el cuaderno que reservaba solo para sus investigaciones con Kyotani.

–¡Ah! Mira, Tsukki, el remat…

–Yo me quedo aquí –le cortó, y Tadashi se giró hacia él, confuso.

Sabía que le estaba mirando mientras sacaba la libreta, pero se mantuvo en silencio. No le importaba que Tadashi sacase sus propias conclusiones, porque confiaba en que se las guardase para él, pero no le gustaba ocultarle nada. Además, la licantropía de Kyotani era un asunto que le incumbía sólo a él, y de momento no sabía cómo equilibrar ese secreto con su confianza hacia Yamaguchi.

El chico miró a Kyotani, que se había detenido al final de la calle y le esperaba medio recostado sobre el manillar, y luego volvió la vista hacia él.

–… vale.

Notó la duda en su voz pero, como siempre, no dijo nada más. Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y siguió adelante hasta desviarse en la siguiente calle, aún muy lejos de su urbanización. En silencio, él avanzó hacia Kyotani, cuidándose de no volverse hacia Yamaguchi.

–Tu número 12 no parece muy contento.

–Es el efecto que provocas en la gente normal.

–Ya –y sonaba a lógica.

Kyotani se incorporó, llevando distraídamente las manos hacia el manillar, y ladeó la cabeza al mirarle. Notó la tensión en sus hombros antes incluso de que hablase:

–No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?

–No pondría en peligro a Yamaguchi de una manera tan tonta.

–¿Crees que tengo una lista negra con la gente que sabe que soy lobo? Tendría que matar a medio Sendai. Empezando por ti, Tsukki.

El mote le hizo bufar, y eso cortó la conversación. Kyotani le llamaba así solo para fastidiar, y al final había decidido que la mejor defensa era mostrar que no le importaba el rango de cercanía que reflejaba la palabra _Tsukki_. Abrió el cuaderno, y Kyotani se estiró para mirarlo.

–¿Qué toca hoy?

–Distancia.

Kyotani pedaleó hacia atrás, asintiendo. A Tsukki le hacía gracia la forma en la que el lobo había aceptado seguir con sus pruebas, como si fuese algo terriblemente aburrido, pero inevitable. Alguna que otra vez se había quejado de las sesiones largas de preguntas técnicas, o demasiado incisivas, pero al final siempre acababa respondiendo (y Tsukki traduciendo lo que quería decir).

–Nos vamos a ver poco, entonces.

–Tú empieza a pedalear. ¿Has apuntado la dirección?

–Sí.

–¿Y mi número?

Kyotani sonrió y, tras un segundo de más, asintió. A Tsukki le dio mala espina esa sonrisa, y se inclinó hacia él para hacer presión con su diferencia de altura, ahora aún mayor estando el lobo medio sentado en la bicicleta. Su voz sonó incluso más amenazante de lo que pretendía:

–Si alguna vez usas mi número para…

–No te preocupes, Tsukki. Te mandaré mensajes de buenas noches _todos_ los días.

Se quedó quieto. Comprendió que lo que pasaba era que estaba sorprendido.

–¿Eso ha sido una ironía?

Kyotani no perdió la sonrisa y alzó la barbilla, orgulloso.

–Sí.

–Eso es nuevo. ¿Qué será lo próximo, fintas?

–Quién sabe. Últimamente paso mucho tiempo con malas influencias.

Y eso no era sarcasmo. Tsukki contuvo una sonrisa con todas sus fuerzas y solo alzó la ceja, mirándole de arriba abajo, juzgándole. Tras un suspiro de hastío, señaló la carretera, y obedeciendo como si el gesto fuese un pistoletazo de salida, Kyotani comenzó a pedalear, primero a velocidad de paseo y luego a la de la luz. Por la forma en la que traqueteaba la bicicleta, no parecía que lo tuviese ajustado a un pedaleo fácil.

Él se quedó allí, sin moverse ni un centímetro. Aprovechó para repasar lo escrito en el cuaderno, que ya era suficiente como para reunirlo en un libro. Qué partes se transformaban primero, cuánto duraba el proceso de transformación y cuánto la luna llena en sí. Si tenía menos horas de lobo en verano. Qué personas sabían que era un licántropo (Su familia, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Yahaba y él mismo), cuáles sospechaban que algo pasaba (ninguna). Cómo lo habían descubierto.

Recordó la forma tosca pero descarnada en la que Kyotani le había contado cómo Oikawa e Iwaizumi le habían acorralado una luna llena, insistiendo en acompañarle a casa. Había intentado evitarles, salir corriendo, pero de alguna manera Iwaizumi era más rápido que él, así que le habían arrastrado a un callejón hasta que había confesado. Y luego le habían escoltado a toda prisa hasta su casa.

“Me dijo que me había estado _observando_. E Iwaizumi le creyó”

Tsukki se preguntó qué eran esos dos. Alguien que con solo observar llegaba a la conclusión no solo de que existían los hombres lobo, sino de que había uno infiltrado en su equipo. Alguien con un nivel de confianza tal que le decía a su mejor amigo que lo sobrenatural existía, y él le creía. Y alguien más fuerte, más rápido, más todo, que un licántropo.

Su móvil vibró, y desde un número desconocido le llegaba una notificación de ubicación.

Cuando pulsó, el sistema de mapas del móvil le marcó el camino hasta ese punto.

997 metros.

Chasqueó la lengua y tecleó, rápido.

_¿Desde ahí nada?_

_Solo un poco_ , fue la respuesta, a los pocos segundos.

_Sigue más._

Pasaron unos cinco minutos, y de nuevo le llegó al móvil otra ubicación.

_Desde aquí ya no sé dónde estás._

El móvil recalculó la ruta, y marcó casi el doble de la distancia del primer mensaje. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose cómo coño podía Kyotani pedalear tan deprisa, contando con las infinitas cuestas que componían el pueblo del Karasuno. Luego se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo: casi dos kilómetros era lo que tenía que alejarse Kyotani para perderle la pista. Le parecía un mundo.

_Vale. Voy a moverme. Te aviso._

 

☽

 

Estuvieron haciendo eso toda la tarde.

A Kyotani no parecía frustrarle aquel tira y afloja donde Tsukki insistía en moverse por toda la ciudad, comprobando hasta dónde llegaba esa extraña geolocalización de lobo. Él siempre le encontraba, fuese donde fuese, incluso aunque se metiese de lleno en los pasillos aún abiertos del instituto: él le esperaba a la entrada, recostado sobre el manillar en una postura de eterno aburrimiento.

–¿Necesitas más pruebas? –le dijo al fin, derrapando justo en frente de él tras bajar a toda velocidad la cuesta que precedía la tienda del entrenador Ukai.

El sol le pillaba a trasluz, y Kyotani era solo una figura carbonizada a sus ojos. Si se fijaba, podía ver cómo sus muslos temblaban del esfuerzo (quizá también por su proximidad), y decidió que era suficiente por hoy. Apuntó el último tramo sin mirarle.

–No. Ya te puedes ir.

Kyotani asintió pero, en lugar de dar media vuelta y volver por donde había venido, se bajó de la bicicleta, dándole una pequeña patada al caballete para mantenerla en pie. No dijo nada mientras le veía dejarse caer en el escalón de la tienda.

–Me recuperaré más rápido si te vas –le dijo desde allí.

–¿Estás cansado?

Kyotani frunció el ceño:

–Soy un licántropo, no Superman.

–Creía que tenías más aguante.

Le oyó resoplar mientras apoyaba las manos en el suelo de madera tras él.

– _Tengo_ más aguante. Pero me activas y desactivas la transformación, una y otra vez. Así que tengo que luchar contra ella, contra las cuestas, y buscarte. No estoy solo cansado, estoy agotado.

Su voz sonó más que nunca como el gañido de un lobo, rasposa y vibrante, casi arrastrada por su garganta. Tsukki estuvo a punto de pedir perdón, pero no lo hizo, dedicándose a guardar el cuaderno de vuelta a su mochila. Lo único que hizo fue asentir, haciéndole ver que comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero es que era él quien seguía volviendo a por más.

–¿Vendrás en luna llena?

Kyotani le miró, aún con gesto hosco:

–Me dijiste que no lo hiciese.

–Y tú me dijiste que ibas a venir igual.

–No iba a hacerlo.

Tsukki frunció el ceño, perdido. Por lo que había visto, Kyotani era el tipo de persona que hacía lo que quería y cuando quería, sin importar los inconvenientes que pudiese causarle a los demás. Así había sido desde la primera vez que lo había visto, así había sido en cada Luna, y así era ahora. Por eso, que le dijese que no pensaba ir a buscarle en luna llena solo porque él se lo había pedido estaba completamente fuera de personaje. Por un segundo, pensó que le estaba mintiendo, pero Kyotani era tan ducho en mentir como lo era en fintar.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y, justo cuando Tsukki iba a dar media vuelta e irse, Kyotani habló:

–¿Es que necesitas más mediciones?

–No especialmente.

Sus brazos y piernas ya no temblaban, y Kyotani arqueó el cuello hacia atrás, como disfrutando el sol cálido del atardecer.

–Entonces, ¿quieres que vaya?

–A ver, que a mí me da igual si vienes o no –contestó, con sorna–. Pero si hago planes y te quedas llorando en el felpudo porque no salgo a tirarte la pelota luego no te quejes.

– _Oye_ …

Pero Tsukki no llegó nunca a saber qué tenía que oír, porque entonces Kyotani se tensó como la cuerda de un violín, levantándose automáticamente y girándose hacia atrás, en guardia. A él ni siquiera le dio tiempo a moverse, aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco veía el motivo para hacerlo.

Solo era Ukai.

El entrenador había salido a la entrada de la tienda, con el ceño fruncido y ya preparado para dejar caer su ira divina sobre Kyotani. Sólo paró su impulso al ver a Tsukki allí. Y solo un poco:

–Eh, te das cuenta de que tienes un banco justo al otro lado de la calle, ¿verdad? –le dijo, señalando con el dedo al susodicho banco. A Tsukki se le escapó una risita ante la cara de desconcierto de Kyotani–. Haz el favor de no sentarte _justo_ a la entrada de una tienda. Estás impidiendo que entre la gente.

–¿Qué gente? ¡Si no hay nadie!

Contuvo una risa aún mayor, y se alejó del escalón que marcaba la entrada a la tienda. Kyotani reaccionó por fin, volviendo junto a su bicicleta pero sin dejar de vigilar a Ukai, enseñándole los dientes como un perro. No descartaba que incluso le estuviese gruñendo de verdad, pero Ukai le señaló, en un gesto claro de “llévatelo de aquí” y echó a andar; sacándoles de allí. Ni siquiera pensó en si a su entrenador le parecería raro verle con uno de los jugadores del Seijoh. Se sentía ligero.

Kyotani se fue con los últimos rayos del sol, cuando ya su casa se veía al final de la calle y él empezaba a buscar las llaves en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Gastaron unos segundos en mirar la valla combada del parque, y luego él dio media vuelta y se marchó, sin decir nada.

 

☽

 

_Tengo una teoría._

_A ver._

_Y si eres un vampiro._

_Por qué iba a ser yo un vampiro._

_Nunca te he visto comer y estás muerto por dentro._

_…_

_Eso explicaría por qué intento matarte._

_A veces eres peor que Hinata._

_¿El 9?_

_El 10._

_Qué coño._

 

Tsukki ni siquiera contestó, poniendo el móvil a cargar y decidido a dormir sin más interrupciones.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando escribí este capítulo estuve todo el rato escuchando Maps de Maroon 5, la cover de MAX y Alyson Stoner!!!
> 
> Gracias por leer!!


	10. Karasuno High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pero por qué eres así", se dijo, dándose cuenta del error demasiado tarde. Era listo, y sabía con quién podía enfrentarse y con quién no, pero el no haber podido liberar su frustración con Kyotani o Yamaguchi le había pasado factura.
> 
>  
> 
> O de cómo Kyotani y Tsukki por fin se hacen amigos porque no les queda más remedio.

   _You belong to me._  
 _This ain't a noose, this is a leash_  
 _and I have news for you: you must obey me._

 

La cuarta luna llena fue una de las noches más raras de su vida.

Y no solo por lo que sucedió, sino porque Tsukki fue consciente de que se estaba _preparando_ para ella.

Fue consciente justo cuando Ukai dio por terminado el entrenamiento, y algo dentro de él calculó cuántas horas quedaban para que Kyotani apareciese. Justo cuando pensó que ese día habían terminado pronto, y que no le compensaba mucho ir a casa para luego bajar. Justo cuando le mandó un mensaje a su madre diciéndole que iba a llegar tarde porque el trabajo trimestral que hacía con Yamaguchi se estaba alargando demasiado.

Tenía todo lo que podía necesitar en la mochila. Porque en esos momentos Kyotani era como una asignatura más, algo que debía estudiar y, de alguna manera, también aprobar con buena nota. Mientras se miraba las vendas que le apretaban los dedos heridos, aún con el mensaje de su madre abierto en el móvil, tuvo más ganas que nunca de encerrarse en su habitación y no salir jamás. Incluso se giró hacia Tadashi, como si fuese una vía de escape, y casi (casi) separó los labios para preguntarle si le apetecía que viesen algo en su casa.

Él ya le estaba mirando.

Se preguntó cuándo habían cambiado las tornas. Ahora era él quien dudaba.

–Tsukki, ¿te pasa algo? Estás muy raro últimamente.

No cambió el gesto cuando bajó la vista hacia él, ya de camino para volver a sus casas. Luego entrecerró los ojos, decidiéndose entre una respuesta que fuese al mismo tiempo verdad y mentira, o un simple “no te lo puedo decir”. Tadashi se le adelantó:

–No es por el vóley, porque allí te veo bien… y estás aprobando todos los exámenes.

Tsukki frunció el ceño.

–Así que solo se me ocurre que haya pasado algo con Akiteru.

–¿Crees que me pasa algo con Akiteru?

Yamaguchi alzó la vista hacia él, y Tsukki volvió a notar de nuevo lo poco de inseguridad que quedaba ya en el chico. Era una imagen extraña, como si hubiese perdido sus pecas de pronto, un Yamaguchi al que no conocía, pero que le gustaba. Aunque, en esos momentos, no le convenía:

–¿Qué te iba a tener tan preocupado si no?

–No estoy preocupado.

El chico paró en seco, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Tsukki aún tardó un poco más en hacer como que se daba cuenta, y se giró hacia él, con los dientes apretados.

–Yamaguchi, no necesit…

–¿Me estás mintiendo? ¿A mí?

Lo que más dolió fue que no sonaba ni sorprendido, ni dudoso, ni traicionado. Su voz había sido suave, haciendo que cada palabra sonase a “piensa en lo que estás haciendo antes de seguir hablando”. Pero, como iba a decirle, no necesitaba esa conversación aquel día. Bueno, ni aquel día ni ningún otro.

Al final, suspiró, notando un cosquilleo molesto bajo la piel al enfrentarse a él.

–No te estoy mintiendo. Es solo que no quiero decirte nada que no sea verdad.

–¿Qué está pasando?

–Aún no, Yamaguchi.

El chico pareció notar la advertencia en su voz (o el cansancio), porque lo dejó estar. Bajó la vista al suelo y retomó el paso, sin esperar a que Tsukki le siguiese. Se despidieron fríamente en la intersección de siempre, y mientras lo veía alejarse notó una furia que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Hacia Kyotani.

Y ni siquiera consiguió calmarla en el tiempo que le estuvo esperando, todo el atardecer, el anochecer, así que cuando el lobo apareció lo hizo con las orejas hacia atrás y las fauces abiertas, en guardia.

Igual que había podido distinguir los rasgos de la criatura en el rostro humano, ahora podía ver claramente las expresiones de Kyotani en ese titán que podría tragarle entero. Se sintió aún más molesto al darse cuenta de que había estado pasando tanto tiempo con el 16 que el lobo ya no era ningún misterio para él. Se movía como Kyotani, gruñía como Kyotani, olía como Kyotani. Incluso aunque no pudiese hablar, el lobo le estaba _gritando_. Pero él no le gritó de vuelta porque a) realmente no sabía por qué estaba enfadado b) sería reconocer que _algo_ estaba pasando c) demostrar frustración era demostrar confianza.

–Estarás contento –dijo al final, retrocediendo hasta dejarse caer en el banco del final del camino.

El lobo giró la cabeza, y la punta de su nariz parecía señalar exactamente hacia la casa de Yamaguchi, como un perro de caza enorme. Luego volvió a mirarle, y había un brillo de curiosidad en sus pupilas humanas.

–Ya lo sabe mucha gente. ¿Qué más da uno más?

Kyotani negó con la cabeza, enseñándole los colmillos en una advertencia para nada sutil. Avanzó hacia él, sus garras resonando sobre los adoquines, y se quedó muy cerca, bajando la testuz hacia él. En un movimiento reflejo, Tsukki apoyó la mano en su hocico y le apartó con fuerza. Notaba el malestar como algo casi físico, en sus dedos vendados, en sus gemelos, en los tendones de su cuello.

Y ya no hicieron nada más. Kyotani apoyó la cabeza en el hueco libre del banco, atrapándole entre su cuerpo y el banco al recostarse en el suelo a su alrededor, pero no le importó. Con un suspiro de hastío, rebuscó en su mochila hasta dar con el libro que tenía que leer para la clase de literatura. Qué menos que al menos una parte de sus mentiras fuese la verdad. Estaba haciendo un trabajo, al fin y al cabo.

Ninguno cayó en la cuenta de que era viernes.

Y los viernes por la noche los parques no están tan desiertos.

No rozaba ni la una de la mañana cuando Kyotani se alzó, un rayo de cobre en la noche, para internarse de nuevo entre los árboles tras él. Tsukki quiso preguntar, pero entonces oyó las voces.

Y sonaban a lo mismo que olían: a alcohol.

Arrugó el gesto mientras intentaba pasar desapercibido, volviendo la vista hacia el libro que tenía entre las manos. Eran un grupo de cinco tíos, con botellas de líquidos transparentes y dorados en las manos, Tsukki supuso que serían universitarios. Aunque, a juzgar por los pinchazos en los brazos, por sus conversaciones gangosas y los gritos, hacía mucho tiempo que no se pasaban por el campus. También por la forma en que pararon a mirarle, confusión en sus ojos borrosos. Bajo la luz de la farola, parecían fantasmas.

–¡Eh, ese es nuestro banco!

–Sí, vete a casa con mamá y déjanos el banco.

–¿No deberías estar ya en la cama viendo Peppa Pig?

Tomó aire largamente, y aunque su cerebro dijo _no_ , su boca dijo:

–Para beber no os hace falta un banco. Tenéis mucho césped libre.

–¿Eh? El crío quiere que nos sentemos en la hierba como si fuésemos perros.

–Ah, perdón –sonrió–. Sois fácilmente confundibles.

Sintió el cambio en el ambiente en seguida, cuando las sonrisas de los borrachos desaparecieron de golpe. De pronto, se balanceaban menos.

–Vamos –dijo uno de ellos.

Oyó antes el sonido de la botella rompiéndose en pedazos contra el brazo del banco que cualquier otra cosa. _Pero por qué eres así_ , se dijo, dándose cuenta del error demasiado tarde. Era listo, y sabía con quién podía enfrentarse y con quién no, pero el no haber podido liberar su frustración con Kyotani o Yamaguchi le había pasado factura. Al menos tenía las gafas de deporte para salir del paso cuando le rompiesen las suyas.

Comenzó a levantarse al mismo tiempo que el brazo del que enarbolaba la botella rota, pero no le hizo falta avanzar ni un centímetro, porque el grupo se quedó paralizado mirando justo por encima de su hombro.

El gruñido sonaba muy, muy cerca de su oído.

Tsukki volvió a sentarse para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Y una gota de saliva salpicó el banco a su lado, el sonido sordo restallando en la silenciosa noche, partiéndola en dos. Casi podía ver sus colmillos por el rabillo del ojo, sintiendo su presencia tan intensamente a su lado como sentía la satisfacción de la victoria bullendo por sus venas. Se preguntó si esa mirada del más profundo terror que veía en las pupilas del grupo de borrachos había sido la misma que había visto Kyotani en él la primera luna.

Cuando Kyotani flexionó los músculos para atacar, el grupo se deshizo en un batiburrillo de gritos, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Ni siquiera le hizo falta saltar.

Sin volverse y sin pensarlo, alzó la mano para recorrer con la punta de sus dedos la mandíbula del lobo, aún mirando el punto negro por donde habían desaparecido los cinco desgraciados. Iban a tener una resaca maravillosa. Hundió los dedos en el hueco bajo su cuello, enredándolos con su pelaje cálido y grueso, marcando un camino con sus uñas. Supuso que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no era muy diferente a cómo se sentiría si estuviese sosteniendo una pistola entre sus manos.

–¿Por qué no te quedas mañana también?

 

☽

 

Algo había cambiado.

No eran solo las ojeras que comenzaban a aparecer bajo sus ojos, a conjunto con las del chico lobo que ahora le acompañaba de camino al gimnasio. Era algo más, oculto tras el sabor de la chocolatina que se estaba comiendo y del humo del bollo de carne ardiendo que Kyotani se metía en la boca como si tuviese la lengua a prueba de balas.

De alguna manera, en las horas que habían pasado entre que el lobo casi se comiese a esos cinco despojos y ese momento, Kyotani y él se habían convertido en algo muy parecido a amigos, y lo habían hecho sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra.

Cerca del amanecer, Tsukki había vuelto a casa, tan silencioso como una sombra, y se había deslizado en su cama para arrancar de la noche sus últimas horas. Por la mañana, su madre creía que había vuelto mucho antes. La verdad es que le dio pena pensar en lo fácil que era engañar a alguien cuando confiaba en ti.

Luego le tiró una muda de ropa de deporte al lobo, que la arrastró hacia los árboles más espesos; y cuando Kyotani volvió con la ropa de Tsukki puesta (específicamente la ropa de entrenamiento del Karasuno), echaron a andar hacia la tienda de picoteo más cercana.

Pero lo que más extraño le había parecido de todo el intercambio era la naturalidad con la que lo habían aceptado, como si hubiese sido una pijamada en casa de Yamaguchi y no una noche en vela con un lobo gigante.

–Creía que te habías ido –dijo al fin, mientras entraban al complejo del Karasuno y se acercaban a los gimnasios para ver si alguno tenía un pedazo de cancha vacío que pudiesen usar–. No me debes nada.

Kyotani no parecía tener la intención de contestar, pero lo hizo (con la boca llena, _por supuesto_ ).

–Primero pensé que sería gracioso ver cómo te partían la cara, porque te lo merecías.

–Ya.

–Luego ya no.

El primero de los gimnasios estaba ocupado por el equipo de baloncesto, así que pasaron de largo. Los chicos que estaban fuera –casi– tomando el sol les miraron al pasar, recorriendo de arriba abajo con la vista a Kyotani. Pero en la pechera de la camiseta blanca que le había prestado se leía KARASUNO HIGH SCHOOL claramente, así que no dijeron nada. Además, no era como si les apeteciese enfrentar a alguien que les miraba como lo estaba haciendo Tsukki en ese momento.

–Tu escuela es bastante cutre.

–Me lo dice el que se dejó dos rayas de pelo sin teñir.

–Pero eso fue a propósito.

–Eso lo hace aún peor.

Segundo gimnasio ocupado por las chicas del equipo de voleibol. Aquel año se lo estaban tomando en serio, en honor a la antigua capitana, y aunque les invitaron a unirse a ellas, Kyotani retrocedió como si le quemase la entrada al edificio.

–¿Te dan miedo las chicas, Kyotani? –se regodeó, bajando las escaleras.

–A ti deberían darte miedo también.

–Qué coño.

–Espera a encontrarte una mujer lobo. Son terribles.

Se le escapó una carcajada corta, esperando haberle puesto el suficiente tono de burla como para que Kyotani lo notase:

–¿Lo sabes por experiencia?

–Claro. Ya te dije que mi abuela es como yo.

A Tsukki no le dio tiempo a contestar, porque llegaron al tercer gimnasio, y el sonido chirriante de zapatillas contra suelo encerado les adelantó que estaba ocupado. El chico se asomó para ver si uno de los campos estaba vacío y, entonces…

–Mierda.

–¿Qué?

Kyotani se asomó también, tenso, y Tsukki pudo ver como a cámara lenta cómo su rostro se convertía en una máscara de furia al mismo tiempo que alguien muy pequeñito y muy naranja gritaba “¡Invasión enemiga!”.

–¡QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ!

–¡Sabía que Tsukishima nos traicionaría con el Seijo!

Cerró los ojos con lentitud, recurriendo a todas esas clases de gimnasia en las que les habían intentado enseñar a meditar. No funcionó, porque cuando abrió los ojos Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka y ( _genial_ ) Yamaguchi seguían allí. Kyotani le miró de reojo, esperando órdenes.

–¿Vais a entrar o no? –les gritó Tanaka.

–¿Te apetece?

–Siempre.

Sonó como un rugido, y atravesó la puerta del gimnasio como si le perteneciese. Él le siguió, su mente trabajando a toda velocidad en estrategias para que aquel experimento no acabase en desastre. Tadashi desvió la vista cuando él alzó la suya hacia allí, y le vio acercarse a Tanaka, que parecía haber tomado el control de la situación:

–¿Ibas a espiar nuestro entrenamiento?

–Seguro que sí, si lleva hasta una camiseta nuestra.

–Cómo no se me había ocurrido… –oyó susurrar a Kageyama, y no quería saber a qué coño se estaba refiriendo.

–No sabía que teníais entrenamiento –contestó Kyotani, simple.

–¿Y qué haces aquí?

El chico le señaló:

–Me ha traído Tsukki.

Aguantó estoicamente el escrutinio e ignoró el pequeño respingo en los hombros de Yamaguchi al oír cómo le llamaba Kyotani. Luego se encogió de hombros, amenazante:

–¿Algún problema?

–No –contestó Tanaka, sonriendo como Tsukki pensaba que debían hacerlo los tiburones–. Eres una caja de sorpresas, Tsukishima.

–No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Tanaka cambió el gesto al instante, a esa cara pre-retahíla de insultos vergonzosos, y Tsukki alzó la mandíbula, orgulloso de sí mismo a pesar de que hasta un crío de tres años podría provocar al As del Karasuno. Notó cómo Kyotani relajaba los hombros de pronto, y se preguntó por qué había estado tenso en un principio.

Kageyama les cortó, tan pragmático a la hora de hablar de vóley como siempre:

–En realidad, nos venís bien. Íbamos a hacer un dos contra dos, pero supongo que podemos hacer un tres contra tres. ¿Lo echamos a suert…?

–Yo quiero contra el 16 –le interrumpió Hinata, recto militar y mirando muy fijamente a Kyotani.

El lobo le miró desde arriba con el ceño fruncido. Tsukki recordó haber leído que las anacondas primero medían a su presa para comprobar que podían tragarlas sin problema, y suponía que eso era lo que Kyotani estaba haciendo con Hinata. Desde luego, un par de horas antes podría haberlo engullido entero entre sus fauces.

–¿Qué tal si nos ponemos como en vuestro primer partido? –dijo entonces Tanaka, mirándoles de hijo en hito–. Ya sabéis, el que tuvimos que hacer nosotros tres contra Daichi y ellos dos para demostrar que os llevabais bien y todo eso.

Kageyama y Hinata se miraron, sonriendo, y fue una sonrisa tan retorcida que parecía que estaban practicando para Halloween. Había pasado más de un año desde aquel primer partido y a Tsukki le parecía que, cuanto más cercanos eran esos dos, también más escalofriantes se volvían.

Se giró hacia Yamaguchi justo para verle esbozar una sonrisa de circunstancias:

–¡Vale!

 

☽

 

El partido podría describirse como “tenso”.

Pero esa palabra tampoco le haría justicia.

La diferencia de compatibilidad entre los dos equipos era abismal, teniendo en cuenta que uno de ellos se componía de tres titulares del Karasuno, y por otro lado un par de amigos que hacía tiempo que no jugaban juntos y un intruso.

Pero Tsukki se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había mejorado Yamaguchi. Era más rápido, más fuerte, y lo que se notaba a leguas era la confianza que había ganado en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. No le hacía falta girarse a mirarle para saber que lo estaba haciendo bien. Volver a jugar con Tadashi era volver de alguna manera a la infancia, y sus movimientos se ajustaban a los suyos de forma natural.

No como los de Kyotani, que se ajustaban de una manera inexacta y violenta, sacados del más puro instinto y de esa localización sobrenatural que le hacía saber exactamente dónde lanzar el balón, o desde dónde rematarlo, porque siempre _sabía_ dónde estaba. Era parecido al combo de Hinata y Kageyama, pero sin ese toque elegante que le daba el colocador y sin ese brillo potente de Hinata.

Tsukki y Kyotani se complementaban como si no tuviesen otra opción.

Y, contando con lo poco que le gustaba a los dos perder, a Tsukki no le sorprendió para nada que su propio disgusto fue lo que acabase de encabritar al lobo contra Yamaguchi.

Así que cuando uno de los saques de Tadashi dio contra la red y cayó en su propio campo, Tsukki chasqueó la lengua, y el sonido fue el pistoletazo de salida para que Kyotani se volviese hacia el chico, el rugido en su garganta antes incluso de que comenzase a gritar:

–¿Qué coño ha sido eso? ¿QUÉ COÑO? ¿Y _tú_ eres el que saca de apuros al ganador de las Nacionales? No me extraña que no seas titular.

A Yamaguchi no le dio tiempo siquiera a disculparse antes de que todos rompiesen en gritos de protesta, Tanaka preparado para pasar por debajo de la red y cumplir por primera vez sus amenazas. A Tsukki también le salió sola, la forma en la que su cuerpo se giró hacia el lobo y todo lo que iba a decir se condensó en un terrible y corto:

– _Eh_.

Y, aún así, fue hacia la única voz hacia la que se giró, despegando por fin los ojos de las pecas de Yamaguchi y entreabriendo los labios en un intento de protesta que no vio la luz. Tsukki avanzó hacia él, esperando que no se le notase cómo le bullía la rabia por dentro. Desde luego, todo aquello había sido una mala idea.

–¿Voy a tener que ponerte un bozal? –le susurró, un siseo entre dientes.

No recordaba haber visto tanto asco en un solo gesto en mucho tiempo, y Kyotani se volvió hacia él con la barbilla en alto.

–No estoy diciendo ninguna mentira –replicó, pero también bajó la voz, y Tsukki vio cómo sus pupilas seguían la figura de Tanaka, quien se había acercado a la red para saber si tenía que cruzar el campo hacia ellos.

–Si juegas con mi equipo te acoplas a mi equipo, y no al revés. ¿Entendido?

Kyotani frunció el ceño, volviendo a mirarle.

–Creía que no te gustaba el Karasuno.

–Hay una gran diferencia entre que _yo_ me queje de mi equipo y que lo hagas _tú_.

Esperaba un contraataque, y no sabía cómo iba a encargarse de separar a Kyotani y a Tanaka. Si es que quería separarlos. Sin embargo, Kyotani retrocedió un paso, asintiendo con gravedad, y se volvió hacia Tadashi:

–Soy un capullo.

No era una disculpa, pero era un comienzo. El chico asintió, confuso, y sin decir nada más retomaron lo que quedaba del partido (para ser más exactos, jugaron los últimos 5 puntos que le quedaba al equipo de Tanaka para derrotarlos de una forma bastante humillante).

Sin hablar entre ellos, Tsukki acompañó a Kyotani a la puerta del gimnasio, quien parecía ansioso por salir corriendo de allí. Se miraron durante un segundo, pero ninguno sabía qué esperar del otro, así que no dijeron nada durante otros tantos.

–¿Cómo vas a volver a casa?

–En autobús.

–No es por nada, pero no te he metido ningún tipo de abono en el bolsillo de los pantalones que te he dado.

Kyotani esbozó una sonrisa torcida:

–Ni me hace falta. Soy bueno en pasar inadvertido.

–Quién lo diría.

El lobo se despidió con un gesto, y se lanzó en un trote ligero hacia la parada de autobús que le dejaría en su distrito. Contuvo con todas sus fuerzas un nuevo chasquido de lengua, y al girarse de nuevo hacia la cancha comprobó que tanto Tadashi como el resto fingían que no había pasado absolutamente nada, evitando cruzar la mirada con él. Eran unos actores horribles.

Suspiró, andando de vuelta hacia ellos.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy escribiendo los últimos capítulos ya de este fic y estoy nerviosa!! Espero que os esté gustando tanto como a mí escribirlo <3
> 
> Me gusta pensar que Tsukki es un meme andante y me gusta pensar que HOY es el cumpleaños de Oikawa y que por eso subo capítulo hoy y no ayer (en verdad se me olvidó).


	11. La trampa llamada Yamaguchi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki siempre ha sabido que Yamaguchi es mucho, mucho más listo que él, pero nunca habría esperado que lo usase contra él.

_I been up all night, no sleep_  
_'cause I feel like I’m always dreaming._

 

Se despidió de Kyotani con un gesto de cabeza que el chico no se molestó en devolverle. Había sido una tarde extraña, porque habían estado revisando _los_ cuadernos con notas lobunas, y poco habían tenido que añadir. De hecho, parte de la tarde había sido una conversación intermitente que nada había tenido que ver con la maldición de Kyotani (“yo no la llamaría así”, había dicho. “Todos tenemos malos días al año. Yo tengo doce asegurados”), y Tsukki se había dado cuenta que no era el primer día, ni sería el último, que quedasen sin ninguna razón. La excusa del estudio ya se había quedado vieja.

 _¿Es una excusa?_ , se preguntó.

Y si era una excusa, ¿por qué lo era? No se imaginaba considerando a Kyotani un amigo, pero tampoco lo consideraba _nada_ porque, al fin y al cabo, seguía aceptando compartir su tiempo con él y, pasada la curiosidad inicial por el lobo, Kyotani era un chaval normal y corriente. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Se preguntó si lo que le llamaba la atención de pasar tiempo con él era el ser capaz de ver tan claro que Kyotani _no podía_ evitar volver.

–¡Tsukki!

Alzó la cabeza, sin localizar la voz, y se topó con Yamaguchi y sus pecas, que volvían a casa de vete tú a saber dónde. Le devolvió el saludo con un gesto, quitándose los cascos.

–¿Has salido a dar una vuelta? –le preguntó el chico, adaptándose de forma automática a su paso mientras cogían la cuesta de camino a sus casas.

–Algo así. ¿Tú has ido a… entrenar?

–Algo así –le replicó, con una sonrisa amplia–. ¿Lo dices por la mochila?

Tsukki asintió:

–Te invité, pero creo que ni me escuchaste. Hemos aprovechado el domingo para ir al lago Hinata, Yachi y yo. No te preocupes, Kageyama tampoco ha querido venir.

Frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera recordaba que Yamaguchi le hubiese propuesto nada parecido… pero tampoco le sorprendió. De pronto fue consciente de todo el tiempo que había estado invirtiendo en Kyotani, y chasqueó la lengua, molesto. No le gustaba que le sacasen de su órbita, pero se estaba alejando poco a poco; y el primero en notarlo había sido Tadashi.

No debería molestarle tanto (ya eran mayorcitos para tener sus propios amigos aparte), pero el caso es que le picaba, y mucho.

–¿Quieres venir a casa un rato?

El chico alzó la vista hacia él y, por un momento, Tsukki pensó que le iba a decir que no. Pero estamos hablando de Yamaguchi.

–Claro, Tsukki.

Y su voz sonaba a “como siempre”. La tensión en sus hombros resbaló un poquito, y caminaron hacia su casa mientras el chico le ponía al día de lo que había pasado en el lago. Para opinión de Tsukki, no era nada impresionante, pero entendía que para esas cosas él era un muermo, y era mejor que Tadashi también pasase días con gente como él. Que le dedicase tiempo _de verdad_.

Cuando llegó a casa, su madre apreció con una enorme sonrisa:

–¡Tadashi! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

El chico asintió, con una sonrisa de circunstancias.

–Hola, señora Tsukishima.

–Espero que no hayas tardado tanto en volver porque Kei te dijo algo malo.

–Mamá.

–¡Ah, no! No es por nada de eso, claro.

Su madre hizo un puchero, y luego les guió hacia la cocina. Tsukki iba a ir directo hacia su habitación, pero entonces su madre tuvo que estropearlo todo (es decir, pillarle de lleno en una de las pocas mentiras que había dicho en su vida):

–Venís a hacer el trabajo, ¿no?

Se giró hacia ellos, ya con un pie en las escaleras. Yamaguchi le miró directamente a los ojos, confuso, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia su madre:

–¿Qué trabajo?

Sintió cómo cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba, pero no iba a cortarles y obligar a Yamaguchi a mentir también. Eso sería aún más rastrero que soltar la mentira en primer lugar. Sólo se quedó allí, mirando.

–El trimestral, claro. Tus padres deben de estar hartos de ver a Kei por allí. Ya era hora de que te quedases tú… ¿os hago lo mismo de siempre para cenar, chicos?

Cuando Tsukki descubrió que Akiteru le había estado mintiendo durante tres años, decidió que no volvería a confiar en nadie. También se autoimpuso el no mentir, porque era una de las maneras más rápidas y estúpidas de hacer daño; y no tenía por qué mentir si en un primer momento no tenía a nadie a quien hablarle, ¿verdad?

Por eso, cuando Tadashi sonrió y dijo:

–Ah, sí… pero al menos ya lo estamos terminando.

Tuvo ganas de vomitar.

Yamaguchi se volvió y subió el primer escalón, forzándole a subir los siguientes hasta llegar a su habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, el chico tardó un rato en darse la vuelta y encararle. En su propia versión. Solo se quedó mirándolo, con los labios fruncidos en una fina línea, esperando a que él hablase primero.

Nunca había pensado que iba a entender a su hermano.

–Mira…

–No había necesidad.

Frunció el ceño, con un suspiro:

–No había necesidad de mentirme, y lo sabes. No sé por qué le estás mintiendo a tu madre, o qué estás haciendo, pero si necesitabas que te cubriese solo tenías que pedírmelo.

Negó con la cabeza y se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada.

–Habrías hecho preguntas.

Yamaguchi abrió mucho los ojos:

–¡Yo siempre tengo preguntas, Tsukki! Nunca te ha importado antes no contestarme alguna.

Apretó los dientes, sabiendo que tenía razón. El tacto extremo que Yamaguchi tenía con él hacía que fuese demasiado fácil simplemente evitar cualquier cosa de la que no quisiera hablar. Pero Kyotani había sido cortante (“no más gente”), y habrían sido muchas, muchas preguntas…

–¿Qué es, Tsukki?

–No te lo puedo decir.

–¿Es algo malo?

Tuvo que pensárselo, porque la forma en la que le estaba mirando Yamaguchi reflejaba un miedo que había visto muy pocas veces. En los borrachos del parque. ¿Era Kyotani algo malo? ¿Estaba en peligro?

–… no.

–Has dudado.

–Porque _no creo_ que sea algo malo, pero no puedo decirte mucho más.

–¿Por qué?

Tsukki alzó una ceja, y Yamaguchi se llevó las manos a la boca, pillado en medio de una de esas preguntas que sabía que iba a hacer. Tsukki pensaba a toda velocidad alguna manera de responder y no responder a la vez, diciendo la verdad. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y Tadashi le acompañó, con el ceño fruncido.

–Dije que no se lo diría a nadie.

El chico asintió lentamente y, de pronto, se quedó pálido:

–Tsukki, ¿estás metido en algo de drogas?

La tensión se esfumó de golpe. Tsukki se vio riendo ante la mirada confusa de Tadashi quien, al final, también sonrió un poco, como avergonzado. Le apoyó una mano en el hombro, porque sabía que el chico necesitaba ese pequeño apoyo extra:

–No es nada _ilegal_ , Yamaguchi. De verdad.

–¿Seguro?

–Seguro.

Yamaguchi se miró las manos, parecía que iba a decir algo más. Tsukki esperó, y entonces el chico volvió a mirarle, como si hubiese comprendido algo de pronto.

–Es Kyotani.

–¿Qué?

–Todo esto es por Kyotani –rió suavemente, por lo bajito–. A nosotros nos da igual que seas amigo de alguien de otro equipo, eh.

–No digas tonterías, Yamaguchi.

Su madre les interrumpió gritándoles algo desde el piso de abajo, y cambiaron de tema.

 

☽

 

Aunque, de madrugada, volvió a surgir.

Su móvil vibró en la mesilla con violencia, amenazando con caerse al suelo. Tanto él como Tadashi pegaron un bote, despertándose de pronto, y fue el pecoso quien le tendió el móvil tras desconectarlo del cargador.

–¿Son las 4 de la mañana…?

Tsukki siseó para mandarle callar, y la luz de la pantalla del móvil le cegó. Chasqueó la lengua, distinguiendo unos mensajes borrosos.

–Pásame las gafas.

–Voy.

 Había tenido la esperanza de que fuese un mensaje de Ennoshita cancelando el entrenamiento mañanero, pero no lo era. Al principio no entendió las palabras, pero porque estaba aún tan dormido que era incapaz de centrarse en quién se lo estaba mandando. En cuanto lo hizo volvió a tumbarse con un largo suspiro de hastío.

_Mañana vienes tú._

–¿Qué pasa, Tsukki?

–Nada –gruñó, tecleando una respuesta rápida.

 _Eres tú el que tiene interés en verme_. _No voy a ir a ningún lado_.

–¿Tsukki?

_Nuestro entrenamiento acaba a las 7._

_Que no voy a ir._

_Hasta mañana_.

Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de lanzar el móvil contra la pared. En cambio, lo que hizo fue tenderle el móvil y las gafas a Yamaguchi para que las volviese a poner en su sitio, al otro lado de los futones. Se quedaron un momento así, callados, estáticos bajo la luz de la luna prácticamente llena que entraba por la ventana.

Entonces, Yamaguchi giró hacia él, apoyándose en un codo para mirarle desde arriba. Bajo la luz de la luna, sus pecas parecían gotitas de cemento.

–Qué.

–Tienes la misma cara que cuando Bokuto y Kuroo te invitan a entrenar.

–¿De asco?

Tadashi rió, y a Tsukki le tranquilizó que sonase tan a gusto, cuando no hacía muchas horas estaban tensos el uno delante del otro.

–No. La que pones cuando quieres hacer algo pero no quieres que se te note.

Fue a replicar, pero ya había tomado la decisión de dejar de mentir a Yamaguchi.

–¿Es Kyotani?

–¿Otra vez con lo mismo?

–Lo he visto en la pantalla. ¿Cuándo os hicisteis amigos?

Tsukki se llevó las manos a la cara, no sabía si para ocultar su expresión de pocos amigos o para escapar del escrutinio de Tadashi. Lo único que sabía es que la dirección de esa conversación le gustaba aún menos que la de las mentiras, cuando _al menos_ sabía qué contestar.

–Que no somos amigos.

–Bueno, ¿pues cuando empezasteis a no ser amigos?

Se incorporó también, apoyándose en los codos; y Yamaguchi retrocedió un poco para dejar espacio entre ellos ahora que estaban a la misma altura. Mira. A la mierda.

–Al volver de las Nacionales.

–¡Pero de eso hace cinco meses…!

–Ya.

Cinco meses. Contó las lunas mentalmente, y le pareció una eternidad. Era verdad que solo hacía dos de ellas que había empezado a verse con el Kyotani humano, pero había sido a todas horas, todos los días… y también había ocupado su tiempo cuando ni siquiera sabía que el lobo era él. Frunció el ceño, ignorando que Yamaguchi le miraba con una media sonrisa que no veía mucho en él (no al menos cuando miraba a Tsukki).

–Qué raro. Creía que Kyotani entraba en la categoría de _intensitos_.

–Y en puesto de honor.

Yamaguchi no tuvo que decir nada más para que adivinase lo que estaba pensando pero, aún así, se le adelantó:

–Me resulta raro verte llevándote bien con gente que no te sigue el rollo.

–¿Crees que soy amigo tuyo porque me sigues el rollo?

–Algo así.

–Pues no.

Aunque, por supuesto, era una de las razones. No dijo nada más y volvió a dejarse caer boca arriba, notando cómo Yamaguchi hacía lo mismo. Miraron el techo durante un rato, en silencio. Justo cuando pensaba que su amigo se había dormido, le oyó hablar de nuevo:

–¿Sabes? Ahora el tiempo que no paso contigo lo paso con Yachi. Bueno, a veces también viene Hinata.

Se encogió de hombros, sin entender a qué venía ese comentario, pero al abrir la boca para contestar lo entendió de pronto. Lo había visto al aparecer la chica por la puerta del gimnasio, la forma en la que la cara de su amigo había cambiado, pero había creído que todo eso aún les pillaba muy… lejos.

–Bien. Enhorabuena.

–¡Ah, no, no! Creo que le gusta Hinata.

–No por mucho tiempo.

Tadashi rió por lo bajito:

–Ojalá. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

Tsukki asintió. No se llevaba mucho con la administrativa del Karasuno, quizá un poco más que el curso anterior, pero sabía que dejaba a Yamaguchi en buenas manos. Quizá en unas manos demasiado temblorosas, pero bueno.

–Pasamos juntos casi el mismo tiempo que tú pasas con Kyotani.

Y, _por fin_ , entendió la trampa. Giró la cabeza para mirarle y, teatral, alargó una mano hasta su frente. Yamaguchi se revolvió:

–¿Qué haces?

–Estabas diciendo tantas gilipolleces que pensé que tenías fiebre.

El chico rió, y Tsukki le contestó con un suspiro.

–Vete a dormir y déjame en paz, Yamaguchi.

–Vale, Tsukki.

Pero él ya no pudo dormir.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He hecho un tablero de Pinterest de este fic: https://es.pinterest.com/lunnvic/mad-moon-hq-fic/
> 
>  
> 
> Gente escribiendo capítulos de 32.000 palabras y yo subiendo capítulos de 2.000, mexplicas cómo. 
> 
> Al menos sigo 50% orgullosa y 50% avergonzada de seguir siendo el único fic de este pairing de todo internet al fin y al cabo de todo hay en la viña del Señor.
> 
> Quiero a Yamaguchi con la fuerza de los mares y por eso voy a seguir sacándolo en capítulos enteros porque LE ADORO Y ADORO ESCRIBIR SOBRE ÉL.
> 
> Gracias por leer!


	12. Literalmente en mil pedazos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> –Aún te queda una cosa por ver.  
> Kyotani alzó la vista hacia él.  
> Ah.  
> 

_Quiero ser tu medicina,_  
_tus silencios_  
_y tus gritos._

 

 

Y, de alguna manera, allí estaba.

Con la música reventándole los oídos, ni siquiera oyó el pitido del abono al pasar al autobús. No sabía en qué momento había decidido hacerle caso a Kyotani, pero el chico no le había exigido nada antes, y tenía curiosidad. Avanzó hacia el final del bus, sentándose en una esquina con ventana y miró el reloj. Bueno, llegaría algo justo, pero tampoco le importaba hacer esperar al chico. Mientras no se transformase allí mismo, todo bien.

Durante los primeros diez minutos de trayecto todo fue bien.

Hasta que Kageyama se montó en una de las paradas, y Tsukki le miró, 50% horrorizado y 50% molesto. _Por supuesto_. Soltó aire por entre los dientes, girándose hacia la ventana en un intento inútil por pasar desapercibido, y hubiese funcionado si no fuese porque el autobús iba casi vacío.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

Coincidió justo entre el final de una canción y el inicio de otra, y se volvió hacia él con expresión neutra. Estuvo tentado de no contestar, pero finalmente se quitó los cascos (aunque no del todo, claro).

–Te podría preguntar lo mismo. Ignoraba que supieses coger el bus tú solo.

El chico apretó los dientes, pero se estaba volviendo demasiado bueno en esquivar sus provocaciones… una pena.

–Yo voy al entrenamiento del Aoba Johsai.

–Un poco tarde, ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros. El autobús arrancó, y Kageyama se sentó en uno de los asientos del otro lado del pasillo. Dio las gracias mentalmente por que no se le hubiese ocurrido sentarse a su lado.

–Me invitaron solo al segundo.

–¿Segundo?

–Hacen dos. Uno todos juntos y luego otro con los titulares.

Tsukki asintió. En eso también diferían del Karasuno. Aunque ellos también hacían dos equipos diferenciados entre los titulares y los que no lo eran, no tenían entrenamientos separados. Ellos lo hacían todo juntos, como la bandada de cuervos que eran.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato. Iba a darle al play cuando habló de nuevo:

–Entonces, ¿también te han invitado a ti?

–Algo así.

–A Hinata no le va a gustar. Tú y yo, otra vez.

Se encogió de hombros, entendiendo por dónde iban los tiros. Al fin y al cabo, había sido justo ese invierno cuando Kageyama había sido invitado al training camp especial sub-19 de Japón y Tsukki al del Shiratorizawa para las jóvenes promesas de primer curso. Sí, ese donde Hinata se había colado vilmente, haciéndole pasar una vergüenza ajena que aún le estremecía los huesos si pensaba en ello.

–No es que me preocupe especialmente por el bienestar mental de ese enano. Ese es tu trabajo.

Se ahorró el explicarle que él no iba invitado precisamente por el Seijoh y, desde luego, no a entrenar. Kageyama había llegado a esa conclusión él solo, y saldría de su error en poco tiempo, así que no le merecía la pena hablar de más.

Por fin pareció quedarse tranquilo, y él pudo volver a su música y a sus intentos por arañar minutos de sueño al viaje.

Abrió los ojos justo en la parada correcta, como siempre, y se levantó al mismo tiempo que el colocador. Ambos bajaron del autobús en silencio, acompañados por la luz del atardecer, y caminaron hacia el campus del Aoba, que ya se reflejaba a la vuelta de la esquina en sus edificios de plata y cristal. Bajo esa luz naranja, parecían arder.

–No traes bolsa de deporte –observó entonces Kageyama, ya a pocos pasos del segundo gimnasio y cuando ya se oían los chirridos de las zapatillas contra el suelo encerado.

–No la necesito.

El chico miró al suelo, frunciendo de nuevo el ceño, y casi podía oír sus pensamientos, de lo fuertes que eran (¿Es que Tsukishima solo piensa mirar? ¿Y si a mí solo me han invitado a mirar y llevo todas las bolsas con el equipamiento? ¿Y si Tsukishima solo les quiere hacer el feo? ¿Y si…?). Menos mal que ya llegaban.

Entró al gimnasio y saludó con una inclinación de cabeza casi imperceptible. No pensaba pasar mucho tiempo allí, de todas formas. Fue Watari quien se acercó a ellos, con una sonrisa:

–Ah, Tsukishima, Kageyama… os estábamos esperando –se giró hacia él, natural–. Kyotani se está cambiando, ahora sale.

–Bien.

Notó la mirada de Kageyama como si fuese una flecha bien tirada, justo en su sien. Se mantuvo estoico e indiferente, las manos en los bolsillos, y Watari paseó la mirada de uno a otro, confuso.

–Bueno… Kageyama, sabes dónde están los vestuarios, ¿no? Si necesitas cualquier cosa, me dices.

En ese momento, se oyó un portazo y Tsukki vio por encima del hombro del líbero cómo Kyotani salía de los vestuarios y se dirigía hacia ellos con paso firme. No hubo ningún gesto de saludo, ni siquiera cuando se colocó a su lado, acomodándose la bolsa de deporte en un hombro. Miraron a Kageyama, que les devolvía la mirada con un rastro de confusión en ella:

–¿No vais a entrenar?

–No –contestaron a la vez.

Sintió las pupilas del colocador clavadas en él como si fuesen un hierro ardiente, al parecer odiándole por saltarse a conciencia esa oportunidad y, encima, llevarse al rematador más peligroso del Seijoh con él. Tsukki le sonrió, disfrutando malévolamente de esa sensación de triunfo. De alguna manera, sentía como si le hubiese ganado un duelo a algo.

–En fin –dijo, volviéndose hacia la salida–. Nosotros nos vamos.

Watari se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa y un gesto, pero Kageyama se quedó ahí un par de segundos más, mirándoles, y Tsukki se preguntó cómo se verían a sus ojos. Allí, rectos y desafiantes, la luz del sol al morir tras ellos alargando sus sombras en una sola hasta sus pies. Briznas de pelo dorado, silencio compartido y ojeras profundas bajo los ojos castaños. Encuentra las 10 diferencias.

Finalmente, Kageyama gruñó y se giró hacia Watari, quien comenzó a guiarle hacia los vestuarios y a llenarle de charla animada. Tsukki y Kyotani se miraron solo un segundo antes de bajar los escalones de la salida, tranquilos.

–Puedes oírlos desde aquí, ¿no?

–Puedo oír voces hasta en el tercer gimnasio.

–¿Qué dicen?

–Que me has puesto una correa.

No puedo evitar un amago de sonrisa. Kyotani ladeó la cabeza, concentrado en escuchar, y Tsukki le miró.

–Tu colocador dice que ha sido al revés.

Torció el gesto al instante, bajo la atenta sonrisa de dientes afilados de Kyotani.

Eso ya no le gustaba tanto.

 

☽

 

Kyotani dejó de andar justo al final de un camino de cemento, ya hundido en medio del campo. Más allá de eso comenzaba el bosque montañoso, muy diferente de los árboles del parque de la casa de Tsukki. Allí todo era salvaje, y encajaba a la perfección con el licántropo a su lado. Del sol solo quedaba una última uña ardiente entre las hojas.

Tsukki le miró, esperando explicaciones. El chico miraba a algún punto en la lejanía, los rayos del sol incidiendo directamente en sus pupilas dilatadas, el negro casi comiéndose el bronce de sus ojos. También le había crecido el pelo en esos meses, dejando ver las raíces negras, convirtiéndolo en un desastre aún mayor de líneas negras y doradas, más el pelaje de un tigre que el de un lobo.

–¿Y me has traído al culo del mundo porque…?

–Aún te queda una cosa por ver.

Kyotani alzó la vista hacia él.

Ah.

La transformación.

El lobo no esperó a que contestase, y echó a andar entre la maleza, rebuscando en su bolsa de deporte. Desde allí, Tsukki pudo ver un recambio de ropa, botellas de agua, la equipación del Seijoh y vendas.

–No espero una gran reacción de ti, pero no te asustes o _lo notaré_.

–Qué fe tienes –rió, poniendo la máxima cantidad de ironía que pudo encontrar dentro de sí en esas tres palabras.

–Lo digo en serio. Es desagradable.

Silencio.

–Pensé que querrías verlo.

–Sí que quiero.

Kyotani asintió, y entonces pareció encontrar lo que había estado buscando en la bolsa. Se lo tendió, y Tsukki lo cogió con dos dedos, el ceño fruncido. Era un pequeño bote de cristal con una mezcla grumosa en su interior de color violeta. No tardó mucho en descubrir qué era, puesto que algún que otro pétalo flotaba en la superficie.

–¿Con solo esta cantidad te basta? –preguntó, sacando el tapón y llevándoselo a la nariz. Olía a flores.

–No, esa es para ti.

Justo al decirlo sacó una botella de plástico de medio litro de la mochila, llena de lo que parecía ser el mismo mejunje. Tsukki alzó una ceja, inquieto, mientras Kyotani empezaba a beber a largos tragos. Era una imagen fuera de lugar, como si el chico se estuviese tomando un smoothie en una terraza de la capital.

–¿Es que también tengo que beber?

El chico se encogió de hombros, y su trago sonó muy fuerte mientras avanzaban por el bosque dorado.

–Me da igual lo que hagas con ella. Es una muestra de la mía, pero te puedo enseñar a prepararla.

–¿Tiene flores?

–Acónito.

– _Cómo no_.

Tsukki se la llevó a los labios y pegó un pequeño trago, esperando un sabor horrible y amargo. Pero no lo era. Era la misma textura que cuando de pequeño le dio por comerse las flores del jardín vecino porque Akiteru le había dicho que eran comestibles. Luego se guardó lo que quedaba de la muestra en un bolsillo, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

–No está mal.

–Para ti, puede. A mí me sabe asqueroso.

Y, entonces, sonó un chasquido. Tsukki paró de golpe, al mismo tiempo que Kyotani se doblaba en dos, agarrándose el brazo izquierdo y manteniendo a duras penas la botella sin volcarla. Se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. Solo durante un segundo se le ocurrió que quizá no estaba preparado para ver a alguien romperse, literalmente, en mil pedazos.

Kyotani temblaba, y él avanzó un paso hacia el chico con los labios fruncidos, pero le hizo un gesto con la mano para pararle y se alzó, dando el último trago a la botella.

–Estás… sangrando.

El chico se llevó las manos a los oídos, desde donde caían finas líneas granates que pintaban su cuello y se colaban por el hueco de su clavícula. También había sangre en sus fosas nasales, y se restregó el antebrazo sano por ellas, dejando un manchurrón difuminado por toda la mejilla derecha.

–Demasiado rápido –le oyó susurrar, y Kyotani se quitó la camiseta manchada con un gesto de asco. Su brazo estaba doblado en un ángulo extraño, y las líneas sanguinolentas le marcaban el pecho desnudo–. Tenemos que darnos prisa, aún estamos cerca de la linde del bosque.

En un arranque de solidaridad que puede que le naciese de ver tanta sangre, Tsukki le quitó la bolsa de deporte para llevarla él. No iba negarlo: era angustioso, el oír los chasquidos y crujidos que provenían del cuerpo de Kyotani. Sintió un escalofrío bajando por los escalones de su columna, y cuando el chico se volvió hacia él para decirle algo, pudo ver que sus dientes se habían afilado, dándole un aspecto más de tiburón que de lobo.

–No te acerques más de dos metros. Mantente ahí. Si no lo haces, me pondré nervioso y mis huesos no se soldarán bien.

Él asintió, serio, dejando caer la mochila a sus pies, y se recostó contra un árbol cercano para tener algo _sólido_ en lo que apoyarse. Kyotani respiraba agitadamente, y temblaba, y Tsukki no creía que fuese a ser capaz de deslizarse siquiera los pantalones de deporte por las piernas. De hecho, no llegó, porque el chasquido de su espalda le pilló a punto de hacerlo. Cayó al suelo, tosiendo sangre y con los dedos de las manos retraídos en garra.

Tsukki había visto muchas películas de terror. Con Yamaguchi, incluso había visto toda clase de gore, de serie B, y después de su maratón de licántropos de hacía un par de meses creía que sus ojos se habrían acostumbrado o, por lo menos, anticipado de alguna manera a algo como eso.

Pero no pudo contener el gemido en su garganta cuando la piel de Kyotani se rasgó en dos, abriéndose como una crisálida desde su columna y mostrando la sombra rojiza de los músculos. Se pegó aún más contra el árbol cuando el olor de la sangre le llegó, irremediable y espeso, y hundió las uñas en su corteza al mismo tiempo que la sinfonía de huesos rotos le hacía eco en los oídos.

Kyotani no gritó, y eso fue peor.

Al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo del chico se despedazaba, Tsukki vio cómo otro se formaba en su lugar. Se notaba temblando cuando una nueva piel, peluda y lustrosa, comenzaba a parasitar sus antiguos músculos, extendiéndose sobre ellos como una enfermedad. Kyotani estaba quieto, agonizando sobre un charco de sangre, cuando su rostro se partió en una infinidad de estrías sangrantes. Le vio abrir la boca para gritar, pero el grito se convirtió en un rugido animal, y la forma en la que su mandíbula de lobo surgió por entre la humana le recordó al desenvainar de una espada.

No quedaba ni rastro de piel que no se doblase sobre sí misma para tornarse pelo. Las garras surgieron atravesando sus nudillos, comiéndose sus dedos. Y, aunque su mente estuviese en blanco intentando digerir lo que veían sus ojos, había un pensamiento en bucle al final de su cerebro. _Qué horror. Qué horror. Qué horr…_

Por eso, cuando el lobo se alzó, gigante y titánico en su dimensión, con la lengua limpiándose el rastro rojo de los colmillos y las garras alejándose del charco de sangre que había sido Kyotani, no pudo más que repetirlo en alto:

–Qué horror.

El lobo ladeó la cabeza al mirarle, y no fue ni la primera ni la última vez que Tsukki no pudo descifrar su expresión. Solo le parecía una pesadilla, el tener que vivir eso, el resto de tu vida, todas las lunas… y, de pronto, fue dolorosamente consciente de lo que significaba que él activase la transformación. Significaba estar continuamente al borde de lo que acababa de presenciar. Y se preguntó cómo podía Kyotani soportar siquiera que existiese algo como él.

–¿Es siempre así?

La fiera asintió, y volvió a sentir el escalofrío. No sabía qué había esperado. Pero era mucho más… crudo, más sangriento, más todo. No había sido hasta ese momento cuando lo había visto como lo que era: una _maldición_.

Avanzó hacia él, y Kyotani bajó la cabeza con las orejas hacia atrás. Podía ver cómo le temblaban aún las patas, pero el resoplido que salió de entre sus fauces era claramente uno de alivio.

 _Lo único que hace que esto_ pare _es ir allá donde estés_ , recordó.

Fue natural, la forma en la que pasó las manos por la testuz del lobo, una detrás de la otra, el pelaje del lobo acariciándole la membrana de entre los dedos, la cicatriz minúscula que se le había quedado tras su impacto contra el Shiratorizawa. Las bajó tras sus orejas, bajo sus fauces, y ya no le sorprendía que algo tan enorme cupiese dentro del cuerpo de Kyotani, porque sabía el precio que pagaba para que ese lobo saliese a la luz.

Y Tsukki entendió por qué en algunas culturas los lobos habían sido dioses.

Kyotani presionó la cabeza contra él, obligándole a apartarse, y retrocedió. No sabía muy bien qué hacer a partir de ahí, y cuando miró hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que se había metido de lleno en el charco de sangre, que manchaba sus deportivas de calle. Chasqueó la lengua, aún con las manos en puño agarrando mechones de pelo, y oyó la risa ligera de Kyotani en su recién estrenada garganta.

Cuando se separaron, Tsukki reparó en los pedazos destrozados de la ropa de Kyotani, pero él negó con la cabeza, girándose para echar a andar hacia el centro del bosque. Solo recogió la camiseta, teñida de rojo pero entera.

–¿No está cansada tu madre de tener que comprarte ropa?

La criatura gruñó largamente, volviéndose solo un segundo para enseñarle los colmillos, dispuestos ante él como una ofrenda, y se encontró riendo. Era un sentimiento algo salvaje, antiguo, lo que tenía ahora mismo encerrado entre las costillas, pulsándole para salir. El lobo dio un pequeño salto para alejarse de él, así que volvió a donde estaba la bolsa de deporte de Kyotani y se la echó al hombro, guardando la camiseta manchada en su interior. Se sentía como si tuviese los huesos huecos, como los de un pájaro. Ligero.

–Espero que tengas pensada una forma de mantenerme entretenido toda la noche… –dijo, y Kyotani le miró–. Lo digo porque aún me quedan autobuses de vuelta.

El titán resopló, y Tsukki le siguió hacia lo más profundo del bosque, notando la sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno de mis capítulos preferidos del fic!!! Siempre me han gustado los licántropos, desde que era pequeña, pero nunca he escrito lobos tranformándose aparte de un pj de rol en un foro de Harry Potter... así que esperaba como agua de mayo escribir este capítulo y espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo!!
> 
> [Mi tumblr para charlar conmigo.](http://lunnvic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [El tablero de Pinterest de este fic.](https://es.pinterest.com/lunnvic/mad-moon-hq-fic/)


	13. Causa y remedio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sabía en qué momento Kyotani y él se habían acurrucado de esa manera para esperar al sol, y menos aún cuándo se habían dormido.

 

_You're the cure, you're the pain._   
_You're the only thing I wanna touch._

 

La hora más fría de la noche es siempre la previa al amanecer.

Pero no lo es tanto cuando tienes a un monstruo gigante y ardiente rodeándote.

Tsukki abrió los ojos cuando el horizonte empezaba a ser una sucia línea dorada, sentado en el suelo y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera. Las noches de junio solían ser calurosas, pero esa no lo era en ese momento, e inconscientemente se echó hacia atrás, hacia la blanda pared que subía y bajaba a su espalda, la que había usado mitad de cama y mitad de almohada.

No sabía en qué momento Kyotani y él se habían acurrucado de esa manera para esperar al sol, y menos aún cuándo se habían dormido, pero las patas del lobo le rodeaban y su enorme cabeza estaba a sus pies. Solo notaba una ligera brisa fría en las mejillas, y la forma en la que su cuerpo se había quedado agarrotado por la postura.

Seguro que no quedaba mucho para que el lobo volviese a su forma humana, pero se quedó quieto, con el final de la cremallera tocándole la punta de la nariz y respirando por dentro de la ropa. Tampoco recordaba que hubiesen hecho nada especial la noche anterior, más que estar el uno al lado del otro y seguir al lobo allá donde quisiese llevarle. Al final, habían acabado a la orilla de aquel lago, que ahora comenzaba a tornarse al mismo tiempo plata y oro bajo el comienzo del día.

–Entonces, ¿no sabes dónde están tus abuelos? –le había preguntado, recordando de pronto.

Kyotani había negado con la cabeza, dejándose caer sobre la hierba, y Tsukki se había sentado a su lado, con la mirada perdida en la orilla y dándose cuenta de que su reloj acababa de pitar las cuatro de la mañana.

–¿Y no sabes si tienes tíos o primos…?

Volvió a negar.

–O sea que solo sois tu madre, tu padre y tú.

Kyotani le miró, sin contestar, porque sabía que Tsukki conocía ya la respuesta. También pensó que era extraño, cómo después de tantos años de silencio, le era más fácil hablar con un lobo gigante que con cualquier humano. Porque, aunque podía reconocer las facciones de Kyotani en sus fauces, en sus ojos, no lo era. No era humano.

Y entonces le habló de Akiteru.

No todo, no la versión completa, más bien un esquema, un resumen.

Kyotani le había enseñado su transformación, así que él le contó la suya.

Las dos dolían.

El lobo le escuchó en silencio, sin moverse, y notó más que vio cómo echó las orejas hacia atrás cuando descubrió por dónde iban los tiros. Aún así, siguió hablando y, cuando terminó, Kyotani había soltado un largo resoplido.

–Ya –contestó.

Pero ahora, el día cada vez le robaba más bocados a la noche, y Tsukki decidió despertarle. No quería que comenzase a transformarse con él encima, así que alargó el pie y le empujó el morro con él, haciendo presión hasta que de entre sus fauces comenzó a surgir un gruñido sordo que hizo que le vibrase hasta el interior de los huesos.

–Eh. Está amaneciendo.

Kyotani por fin abrió los ojos, perezoso, y le vio mirar a su alrededor antes de reparar en él. Luego volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y alzó la cabeza parar partir las mandíbulas en un enorme y sonoro bostezo que le ofreció a Tsukki una vista privilegiada de cada uno de sus colmillos.

Se abrazó las rodillas para separarse del lobo, que se levantó en una serie de movimientos torpes, sacudiéndose y estirándose a su alrededor. Tsukki le siguió con la mirada, curioso, cuando tras el tercer bostezo Kyotani cogió el asa de deporte entre los dientes y comenzó a alejarse.

No preguntó el por qué no quería enseñarle esa transformación, porque mientras se alejaba oyó el primero de los chasquidos, y se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos estaba con el ánimo suficiente como para enfrentarse a ello. Ni Kyotani para volver a ser observado mientras sufría, ni Tsukki para mantenerse ajeno al dolor.

Así que se quedó allí, mirando el agua estática del lago, sacando el móvil para comprobar el horario de autobuses, asegurándose de que seguía sin haber práctica matutina, que seguía dándole tiempo a volver a su casa, cambiarse, y llegar a clase a tiempo. Todo correcto.

Cuando Kyotani volvió, se dejó caer a su lado, las rodillas en alto pero la espalda en la hierba que había aplastado con su anterior cuerpo. Estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza, con un largo suspiro.

–Buenos días –dijo al fin, sin abrir los ojos.

–Ey.

Silencio.

–Bueno, ¿qué te pareció?

El coro de huesos rotos volvió a sus oídos, como un fantasma, y torció el gesto:

–Horrible.

No pudo verle la cara, pero pondría la mano en el fuego a que sabía exactamente la expresión que había en ella. _Pasamos juntos casi el mismo tiempo que tú pasas con Kyotani_ , le vino la voz de Tadashi a la cabeza, y frunció el ceño. Se volvió para mirarle, y el chico también le estaba mirando a él. Bajo el amanecer, sus ojos eran lava volcánica.

–El año pasado me peleé con un chico y me rompió la nariz.

–¿Y tú a él?

–El resto de huesos –Tsukki contuvo una sonrisa–. Pero ese no es el caso. El caso es que ni noté que la tenía rota hasta que Oikawa me lo dijo. Fue el día que me ofreció volver a jugar con el equipo.

–¿Impresionaste a Oikawa con sangre?

–No. Me dijo que fue por mi… ¿resil…? ¿Resistencia? Pero con ele.

–Resiliencia.

–Sí. Por eso.

Tsukki asintió, aunque no entendía a dónde quería llegar con todo aquello. Quizá tenía una ligera idea, pero…

–Siempre me preguntas que si me duele.

Ah, era eso.

Más silencio.

–Y te molesta que te diga que no.

–Porque no es verdad.

–Es verdad para mí –le contestó, frunciendo el ceño, y Tsukki volvió a girarse para mirar el lago–. La única vez que me duele _de verdad_ es al transformarme del todo, y eso solo ocurre una vez al mes. El resto es solo… eco. Estoy acostumbrado.

Tsukki tardó en contestar:

–Pero por qué querrías estar todo el rato con algo que te causa dolor.

–Porque luego el alivio es mayor.

–¿Cómo?

Ojeó por el rabillo del ojo cómo Kyotani se alzaba sobre sus codos, mirándole:

–Si estoy todo el rato a punto de transformarme, todos los días, casi a todas horas, cuando por fin lo hago es… eso, _por fin_. Duele igual, pero es diferente, y si además estás presente, el dolor dura menos.

–¿Por qué?

–Yo que sé. Cuando soy lobo hay algo que me tira hacia ti, pero si ya estás conmigo…

–Entiendo.

Así que era al mismo tiempo causa y remedio. Tsukki entrecerró los ojos, pensativo, y se miró las manos. Había algo implícito en las palabras de Kyotani, algo en lo que realmente no quería pensar, porque una y otra vez volvía a la misma conclusión: y es que, si Kyotani no era humano, él mismo tampoco debía serlo.

Y eso le calmaba y le aterrorizaba a partes iguales.

Kyotani le dio un pequeño golpe con la rodilla en el codo, y él volvió al mundo real, lentamente, apoyando el brazo en su rodilla y manteniéndola cerca. Bajo la tela de la sudadera podía notar la piel ardiente del lobo e, incluso, la tenue reacción de la maldición ante su contacto.

–Tengo una teoría sobre ti.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Tu nombre.

–¿Qué pasa con él?

–Tsuki significa Luna.

–Ya… ¿y?

–Que tienes el mismo efecto que la luna.

Tsukki se giró de nuevo, apoyando la mejilla en el brazo. Kyotani le miraba muy seriamente, como esperando que contestase alguna ironía (y, de hecho, había pensado hacerlo); así que solo  le miró, con gesto pétreo:

–Tsukishima es mi apellido. Si tuviese que ver con el efecto que tengo en ti, entonces toda mi familia te transformaría. Además, no sabemos si también transformo a _otros_ lobos.

Kyotani volvió a dejarse caer al suelo, cerrando los ojos en el proceso:

–Si pudieses transformar a otros lobos ya lo sabrías. En forma lobuna te noto incluso desde mi casa.

–Stalker.

Kyotani rió, y a Tsukki le sonó como un triunfo.

–Con el resto de tu familia no me pasa.

El lobo abrió los ojos, y supo que estaba esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte. No la hubo, no exactamente:

–¿También les has seguido? ¿A mi hermano también?

–Claro –asintió–. No eres el único que ha hecho investigaciones. Tú también eres un misterio para mí.

–Gracias –sonrió, sarcástico.

–No era un cumplido.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Luego, Tsukki miró el reloj, y le dio un pequeño toque en la rodilla para que empezase a moverse. Volvieron cruzando el bosque, siguiendo el mismo camino que la noche anterior. Allí seguía el charco de sangre, ya casi seco, y el resto rasgado de sus pantalones de deporte. Se preguntó si no sería peligroso, dejar aquella huella, que podría llevar a confusión si alguien la veía… pero no dijo nada, y Kyotani tampoco lo hizo.

Justo cuando Tsukki alzaba la mano para indicarle al conductor del autobús que parase, Kyotani le dijo:

–Creo que voy a intentar hablar con mi abuela.

No contestó.

–Quizá ella sepa lo que eres.

Solo asintió, y subió al autobús sin mirar atrás.

 

☽

 

–Ayer no volviste a casa.

Kyotani dejó la bolsa de deporte en las escaleras, y rebuscó en ella hasta encontrar la camiseta manchada de sangre. No contestó, porque tampoco era como si le hubiese hecho una pregunta, y se dedicó a llenar un barreño con agua fría: que no os engañen, lo mejor para la sangre es agua al punto de congelarse. Bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, le empezó a echar jabón al barreño y a hundir la camiseta en él como si quisiese ahogarla:

–Hacía mucho que no te manchabas.

–Ya.

–¿Se te volvió a olvidar que era Luna Llena? Este año ya te ha pasado dos veces.

Se giró para mirarle, con el gruñido ya en la garganta, pero la expresión de su madre le paró en seco. No parecía enfadada, ni dolida. Solo curiosa. Y eso era peor. Casi sin darse cuenta, se puso a la defensiva:

–Claro que no. Llevaba el jarabe y la ropa de hoy en la bolsa.

–Entones, ya sabías que no ibas a volver.

–Sí.

–Me podrías haber avisado. Estaba preocupada.

–Perdón.

Volvió a hundir la camiseta, restregándola con la pastilla de jabón. Sabía que era más efectivo simplemente dejarla reposar y volver cuando el agua se hubiese tornado rosa, pero no tenía forma de huir sin que resultase el doble de sospechoso. Así que se quedó allí, notando cómo sus dedos se helaban.

–Mis padres también hacían eso, ¿sabes? Lo de desaparecer algunas lunas sin avisar. No pasaba nada, porque estaba acostumbrada y siempre dejaban cena preparada, pero me inquietaba igual. Me quedaba sola, desde muy pequeña.

Kyotani jugueteó con la mancha, sin decir nada. Era una suerte que le hablase de sus padres, porque no lo hacía a menudo. Quizá porque su voz siempre acababa sonando así: triste. Por supuesto, estaban sus abuelos paternos, y el padre de Kyotani, que era quien le había metido en el mundo del vóley (la única conexión real entre ellos), pero su madre siempre tenía ese lado melancólico. Casi parecía que sus abuelos estaban muertos. Y, por lo poco que hablaba de ellos, a veces se lo había llegado a plantear.

–Mamá –dijo al fin, sacando las manos del cubo y buscando una toalla–. Necesito hablar con la abuela.

Cuando se giró hacia ella, estaba más pálida de lo que le había visto nunca. Quizá competía (el recuerdo grabado a fuego) con la primera vez que se había transformado, su gesto de horror, _comprendiendo_ lo que le venía encima. Años más tarde les había oído hablar tras una puerta, sobre la suerte que habían tenido de que Kyotani se hubiese transformado antes de que consiguiese quedarse embarazada de nuevo.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, consternada:

–Pero… Kentaro, cariño, ya sabes que no…

–Es importante. Me dijiste que si alguna vez la necesitaba de verdad ella vendría a por mí.

–Me refería a si nos pasaba algo a tu padre y a mí.

Frunció el ceño, confuso, notando el principio de un escalofrío en el borde de su nuca. Desde luego, nunca se lo había tomado así. Se secó las manos en silencio, y su madre se acercó, pasándole las manos por el pelo.

–Cariño, ¿qué pasa?

–No puedo decírtelo. Quiero hablar con la abuela.

¿Cómo iba a decírselo? Si casi le había dado un infarto solo por decirle que quería ver a su madre. Si tuviese que enfrentarse a la idea de que hay un humano capaz de activarle la transformación a lo mejor estarían mudándose al final de esa semana. Y no puede poner en riesgo aquella casa, aquel instituto, el Aoba, _a Tsukki_. La semana que viene empezarían las eliminatorias para el Torneo de Primavera y nada, absolutamente _nada_ , era más importante que eso.

–¿Es algo malo?

Durante un segundo, la pregunta le hizo gracia. Como preguntarle al lobo feroz si Caperucita le daba miedo. Pero no dejaba de tratarse de alguien que podía hacer que perdiese el control y que, al final, había conseguido que todas las lunas estuviese allí, a sus pies.

Notó cómo se le encogía algo entre las costillas, porque ya llevaba arrastrando aquello un par de semanas. Que recordaba a un hierro candente la huella de la piel del chico sobre la suya, marcándole como a ganado en cada punto por donde había pasado las yemas de sus dedos. Que aquella última luna le había mirado como si fuese algo sagrado, y por primera vez en toda su vida se había sentido como tal, y no como un monstruo. Que la forma en la que reaccionaba su cuerpo a estar cerca de él, el _impulso_ que clamaba en cada uno de sus huesos, no podía tener otro significado que el que él le había dado.

¿Era Tsukishima algo malo? ¿Estaba en peligro?

–… no.

La mujer se separó de él para mirarle a los ojos, cogiéndole la cara con las manos. Debió ver algo en sus ojos, porque entonces le soltó, resuelta, y le apartó para hacerse con el cubo de agua rosa.

–De acuerdo. Intentaré poneros en contacto. ¿Cuándo es el próximo interlunio?

–¿Luna nueva? –contó con los dedos–. En doce días.

–Bien. Estate preparado.

Kyotani comprendió, y de pronto sintió que se ahogaba. Tragó saliva, pero su madre había tomado el control de la situación y de su camiseta manchada.

–Ella ya no es como yo, ¿no?

–No, Kentaro. Ya hace mucho que no.

Quiso no pensar en él, pero no pudo evitarlo. Eso era otra de las cosas que Tsukki aún no sabía de la maldición, quizá una de las pocas que le quedaban por descubrir.

Porque la licantropía no era tanto una maldición como una enfermedad terminal. Al final, te acababa comiendo, como todas las enfermedades de su tipo.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo le quedaba a él.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que una de las cosas que más me gustan del mundo es escribir sentimientos!!!! SENTID CRIATURITAS SENTID. Así que me gusta escribir este fic porque Tsukki y Kyotani van de duros por la vida pero al menos en mi fic por dentro siempre están así ???????????? y al mismo tiempo súper cabreados. En plan. Muy cabreados siempre.
> 
> Btw ya he terminado de escribir el otro fic así que os invito a leerlo también porque en nada subiré el último capítulo. Así que podré retomar este que le quedan solo como dos capítulos pero me da pena ponerme con ello... =(((((((
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el capi!!
> 
> [Mi tumblr para charlar conmigo.](http://lunnvic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [El tablero de Pinterest de este fic.](https://es.pinterest.com/lunnvic/mad-moon-hq-fic/)


	14. Ver, oír y callar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> –¿Porque me lo pediste?  
> –Exacto. Porque te lo pedí.

_You're the light, you're the night._  
_You're the color of my blood._

 

No iba a reconocerlo delante de nadie, pero estaba nervioso.

Yamaguchi le miraba de reojo, una y otra vez, y se dio cuenta de que no le hacía falta tampoco decirlo. Puede que el resto no lo notase pero, por supuesto, su mejor amigo era la excepción a la regla. Se agachó para colocarse de nuevo las rodilleras en su sitio (ya lo estaban) y abrió la funda para comprobar que sus gafas de deporte seguían ahí (seguían ahí). Fueron los dos únicos movimientos fuera de lugar que hizo, pero fueron suficientes.

Eliminatoria del Torneo de Primavera y les tocaba contra el Seijoh.

No era su primer partido, claro, ambos equipos habían aplastado (y esa era exactamente la palabra) a sus oponentes hasta llegar a esa colocación. Pero era el hecho de que el día anterior el Aoba Johsai hubiese descalificado al Shiratorizawa por primera vez en toda su historia lo que les había hecho mantenerse en guardia. Había un ambiente tenso en los entrenamientos, en la forma en la que Yachi les tendía las botellas de agua; en los pases de Kageyama. Incluso Hinata parecía más concentrado de lo normal.

Que en las gradas estuviesen los de tercero era aún peor.

No para Tsukki, claro, a él le daba igual tener espectadores o no, pero era el primer partido _realmente importante_ del Karasuno y podía notar cómo Ennoshita miraba de vez en cuando hacia el grupillo de seniors. Además, no muy lejos de ellos estaban los del Seijoh. El reflejo de las gafas de Oikawa (y el de su sonrisa) llegó hasta él. ¿Llevaría lentillas en los partidos? ¿Solo tendría mala vista de lejos?

–A lo mejor deberías ir al baño a echarte agua, Tsukki.

–¿Por qué? ¿Es que tengo algo en la cara?

Yamaguchi abrió mucho los ojos, y se arrepintió al instante de su contestación, pero no cambió el gesto, ni se disculpó. El solo hecho de que le hiciese notar que estaba inquieto le ponía de peor humor. Porque ni siquiera quería reconocer el por qué.

Automáticamente, Yamaguchi giró hacia Yachi, y al verle la cara ella empezó a sacar cosas de la bolsa de emergencias. Tsukki puso los ojos en blanco y, contra todo pronóstico (no), siguió el consejo de Tadashi. No quedaba ni cuarto de hora para el comienzo del partido, pero si se daba prisa…

Se cruzó con Hinata en su odisea hasta el lavabo, y el pegó un brinco a su lado, alejándose de él en mitad de la trayectoria:

–¡Das miedo, Tsukishima!

–Se le habrá olvidado enterrar el cadáver –oyó a Kageyama.

–¿Qué cadáver?

–No sé.

–¿Y por qué dices eso, idiota?

–Oye…

La conversación le crispó los nervios, pero por fin pudo llegar hasta uno de los baños sin haberse llevado a nadie por el camino. Abrió el grifo de agua fría, agarrando con fuerza la pila, y se quitó las gafas para hacer un cuenco con las manos.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba nervioso?

Por la persona que acababa de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Alzó la vista hacia Kyotani, viéndole ligeramente borroso, pero se dedicó a lo suyo, lavándose la cara y sintiendo el hielo en cada uno de sus poros y cómo se colaba por su cuello hasta por dentro de su camiseta.

Casi podía _sentir_ la forma en la que se apoyaba contra la puerta, bloqueándola, mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa torcida que parecía haberle robado al propio Tsukki.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Nada. Solo vengo a acostumbrarme, para que no me pille en desventaja.

Asintió, y volvió a ponerse las gafas. Le veía en el reflejo del espejo, tenso contra la puerta, la cabeza ladeada. Se sentía incómodo tras haberle contado lo de Akiteru, como si hubiese consentido contárselo al lobo, pero no al humano. Le había dado una ventaja sobre él, deliberada y tontamente, y la forma en la que le miraba le hacía creer que iba a utilizar esa única grieta para colarse y destruirle desde dentro.

Porque no vamos a seguir engañándonos.

Kyotani no solo tenía el poder para destruirlo, sino también los medios (y las ganas).

Y esa era la única opinión que Tsukki tenía sobre la vorágine de sentimientos que habían ido creciendo en él (con la violencia de un maldito tsunami) y que mantenía controlada en su pecho como si sus costillas fuesen un dique que estuviese a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. No le gustaba, pero tampoco iba a dejar que tomase control sobre sus acciones o sus palabras.

Se había dado cuenta en clase, con la cabeza embotada de no haber dormido más de cuatro horas aquella noche, cuando su mente se había negado a dejar atrás el momento del amanecer, con Kyotani tumbado a su lado y el toque de su pierna contra su costado. Que no quería tocar el papel del cuaderno o el plástico del bolígrafo, porque lo que realmente ansiaban las yemas de sus dedos era arañar el pelaje del lobo, sentir los músculos del chico moviéndose bajo su piel, como llamándole.

Solo había necesitado que alguien le considerase _especial_ para tirar todas y cada una de sus precauciones por la borda. Patético. Casi sentía náuseas.

Comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, colocándose las gafas, y le hizo un gesto con la mano. El chico le miraba con la misma intensidad asesina de siempre, y sabía perfectamente que lo que hacía que pareciese aún más penetrante era su propia imaginación.

–Apártate, el partido va a comenzar y no quiero que empecemos con una sanción.

–¿Qué te pasa? Estás raro.

Tsukki alzó una ceja, forzando una sonrisa torcida:

–¿No será que quieres verme raro?

Kyotani frunció el ceño:

–Eso… no tiene sentido.

Abrió la boca para contestar, ligeramente ofendido, pero cuando los ojos del lobo bajaron hacia sus labios la cerró fuertemente, con un gruñido. Kyotani tardó un poco más en volver a alzar la vista hacia los suyos.

–¿Estás nervioso?

–Qué coño.

–Te late muy deprisa el corazón. Y hueles… raro.

Chasqueó la lengua, alargando el brazo por su lado y alcanzando el pomo de la puerta, pero Kyotani seguía allí, en todo el puto medio.

–¿Desde cuándo puedes notar el ritmo cardíaco?

–Desde siempre.

–No me lo habías dicho.

–No te lo tengo que decir _todo_.

Y sonó como un rugido. Y como algo más. Pero erróneo, de alguna manera. Casi tuvo el impulso inhumano de apretar su cuello entre sus manos.

–¿Y qué más me estás ocultando? ¿Qué más falta?

Kyotani retrocedió un poco más contra la puerta, y entonces Tsukki supo que, _definitivamente_ , había algo más. No sabía qué era, pero le reconcomía por dentro. Soltó el pomo y dio un golpe en la puerta, justo junto a su oído, y le vio apartar la cabeza en un acto reflejo.

–Los humanos deben ver, oír y callar.

–¿Entonces por qué me sigues persiguiendo?

El chico entrecerró los ojos:

–Creo que ya hace mucho que dejé de perseguirte _yo_.

–¿Perdón? –bufó, dejando que por entre sus labios gotease la cantidad exacta de ironía.

–La última luna. Viniste tú –gruñó Kyotani, y fue la vez que más lobo parecía, aun siendo humano. Quería hundirle las uñas en la cara. No sabía si para mantenerle atrapado entre sus manos o para apartarle y huir.

–¿Porque me lo pediste?

–Exacto. Porque te lo _pedí_.

Lo sabía. Kyotani _lo sabía_. Lo que tenía dentro, el dique. Quiso apartarse de él, para proteger la grieta, pero el chico fue más rápido, más fuerte, más todo. Y Tsukki no pudo pensar en una manera más clara de recordarse que Kyotani no era humano si no era con la forma en la que ahora sus labios apresaban los suyos, sus uñas clavadas en la nuca para atraerle a su altura, tan ardientes que por un momento creyó que se fundirían contra su piel, resbalándole espalda abajo.

Tsukki nunca había confiado en el instinto, pero ahora mismo su mente no era muy fiable, así que dejó que sus manos siguiesen sus deseos, enganchándose en la cintura del pantalón de deporte del chico y acorralándole contra la puerta, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sintió la lengua de Kyotani acariciando su labio inferior antes de arrastrar sus dientes tras el rastro de saliva, mordiéndole de una forma tan cuidadosa que Tsukki pensó en lo poco que le pegaba la delicadeza.

No era consciente de que había un después, de que aquel beso no era al mismo tiempo el principio y el final de una vida paralela, de algo que realmente no estaba pasando, que solo estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza porque era imposible, _imposible_ , que las manos de Kyotani ahora estuviesen sujetándole el rostro, manteniendo sus labios unidos en un hambre que solo podrían entender los lobos.

Y, en ese momento, sonó el silbato que indicaba el inicio de los quince minutos de estiramiento.

Y, en ese momento, si a Tsukki le hubiesen disparado en la sien no se hubiese sentido tan perdido ni tan en shock como lo estaba ahora, separándose de Kyotani pero sin despegarse _del todo_ , su mirada aún enganchada en sus labios y sus manos en el borde entre piel y pantalón.

–Vamos –dijo, y odió que su voz sonase rasposa.

Pero su cuerpo actuó por su cuenta, volviendo a aplastarle contra la puerta durante un segundo antes de volver en sí y conseguir apartarse. Kyotani dejó el camino libre, y Tsukki salió de allí tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas.

 

☽

 

¿El partido? 3-2 a favor del Karasuno.

Si en las eliminatorias de otoño volvían a quedar primeros, irían a los Nacionales por segundo año consecutivo.

 

☽

 

Habían perdido por su culpa.

Él lo sabía, el equipo lo sabía, los seniors lo sabían. Quizá no se lo dijesen, pero él mismo era consciente, así que era suficiente como para sentirse culpable. Había jugado mal. Había perdido el control muchas veces, desconectado del partido e incapaz de centrarse en algo que no fuese el tirón lunar, el doble de intenso ahora que sabía cómo sabían sus labios. Quería salir corriendo, quería parar el temblor, pero solo podía quedarse allí, de pie, sintiendo brasas en la garganta mientras miraba cómo el Karasuno saludaba al público.

Ni siquiera podía culparle a él, quien no se volvió ni un solo segundo a mirarle y, por supuesto, quien había mantenido la frialdad durante todo el partido. Al fin y al cabo, quien le había besado había sido el propio Kyotani. Quién coño sabía por qué.

En definitiva, había jugado como si todo ese año de mejora no hubiese existido.

Los seniors se acercaron tras salir del gimnasio, y les guiaron como profesores encargados de bebés de prescolar hasta el restaurante más cercano. De hecho, bebés era la palabra correcta, por cómo las lágrimas y las risas nerviosas eran el ánimo recurrente. Nadie le dijo nada. Nadie le echó la culpa. Pero él lo sabía.

Ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar la charla que les echó Oikawa, algo como que estaba orgulloso de ellos, del cambio, y de lo _poquito_ que quedaba para que en octubre les robasen los Nacionales al Karasuno en toda su cara (sí que estaba escuchando, en verdad). No se perdió la mirada inquisitiva que le dirigió el que siempre sería el gran rey del Seijoh, pasasen los años que pasasen.

–No te he visto muy fino en el partido –le dijo Iwaizumi, cuando el resto empezó a comer. Tan directo como siempre, sentado a su lado cual guardián.

–Ya.

Silencio.

–No volverá a pasar –añadió.

Iwaizumi asintió. Parecía que a él le bastaba con eso… no así a Oikawa, quien se inclinó sobre su plato para mirarle con una sonrisa afilada que a Kyotani le recordó a cuando era niño y había descubierto que existían las pirañas. Estaba seguro de que Oikawa Tooru era el ser humano más sobrenatural que existía, para darle escalofríos a un licántropo.

–A mí me ha dicho un pajarito que te has hecho muy amigo del bloqueador del Karasuno.

Fue casi ensayado. Todos los jugadores del Aoba Johsai que se encontraban cerca de ellos desviaron la vista, hundiéndose de lleno en otras conversaciones. Yahaba le miraba a través de la mesa. Kyotani deslizó la vista hacia la nuca de Watari, y le vio estremecerse.

–¿Ah, sí?

–¡Sí! –canturreó Oikawa–. No sabía que existía esa faceta de deportividad en ti, Perro Loco. Qué gran ejemplo para tu equipo.

–Oikawa… –comenzó Iwaizumi, con la amenaza implícita en la voz.

Empezó a comer, fingiendo que ni oía ni le importaban las palabras del excapitán. Pero sentía su mirada aún sobre él, y se  giró para encararle, siseando las palabras:

–¿Y qué? Siempre has dicho que es bueno practicar con jugadores de otros equipos. Para eso están los campamentos.

– _Practicar_ –y sonó a regañina a pesar de la sonrisa–. Hoy no parecía que hubieses aprendido mucho de esos entrenamientos extra.

Una bofetada. Eso eran las palabras de Oikawa. La verdad es dura, pero es la verdad, y Kyotani siempre la había preferido. Por eso solo asintió lentamente, sin replicar.

–Lo que quiere decir Oikawa –añadió Iwaizumi, conciliador– es que, a la próxima, te concentres. Sabemos que es un equipo que basa su ataque en parafernalias y en distraer al contrario. Has mejorado muchísimo desde la última vez, solo tienes que… ignorarles.

_Dile eso a mi maldición_ , pensó, y chasqueó la lengua.

–Vale.

–Y aprovecharte de lo que puedas sacarle al número 11 del Karasuno –añadió Yahaba.

–¡Sigueru! –exclamó Oikawa, en una sonrisa que era 0% reprimenda–. ¡Eso es muy malvado por tu parte! _Aprovecharse_ de los amigos para destruirles. Qué mal. Suena a algo que haría Tob…

–Si vuelves al tema de Kageyama, Oikawa, te juro que esta cena la pagas tú.

–¿Iwa…?

Contra todo pronóstico, la cara de horror del gran rey le sacó una media sonrisa, y al volver a la comida se dio cuenta de que se sentía… mejor. Ligeramente. Tenía todo el verano para superar la derrota y, además, estaba bastante seguro de que después del beso también iba a ser posible olvidarse de Tsukki, porque no pensaba que fuesen a volver a verse tan a menudo como antes. Y eso si volvían a verse.

Intentó no pensar en que, en verdad, Tsukki tampoco le había apartado.

En que, de hecho, le había empujado con más fuerza contra la puerta.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WWWOOOOOOOO QUÉ GANAS TENÍA DE SUBIR ESTE CAPI
> 
> [Mi tumblr para charlar conmigo.](http://lunnvic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [El tablero de Pinterest de este fic.](https://es.pinterest.com/lunnvic/mad-moon-hq-fic/)


	15. La lógica aplastante.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si jamás se acababa y tenía que estar lo que le quedaba de vida sintiendo exactamente dónde estaba Tsukki a cada momento?

_You are surrounding all my surroundings,_  
_Sounding down the mountain range of my left-side brain._

 

Unos días después, se encontró a Tsukki sentado en el banco a la salida del gimnasio.

Y fue una sorpresa, porque estaba tan agotado de entrenar que ni siquiera había prestado atención al vínculo extraño que le unía con el chico. Pero ahora sí, y contuvo un suspiro. Durante un segundo, estuvo tentado de hacer como que no le había visto, pero Tsukki sabía que podía sentirle, así que sería un movimiento bastante estúpido.

Echó a andar hacia él, torciendo el gesto. Estaba bastante seguro de que Tsukki era una de esas personas que te decían a la cara y sin ningún tipo de titubeo por qué no querían volver a verte, pero de lo que no estaba seguro es si ese dolor de dentro era por su cercanía o por lo que iba a decirle.

El chico se quitó los cascos cuando llegó a su altura, y Kyotani se adelantó:

–Si me vas a preguntar por…

– _No_ –le cortó, y él calló.

Tsukki se levantó, y recordó lo mucho que odiaba que le mirase desde arriba. También lo fácil que había sido agarrarle y atraerle hasta él. Fue un pensamiento incómodo y, al parecer, también compartido, porque entonces el chico retrocedió un paso, quedándose a una distancia _segura_. Sus músculos se quejaron en su interior.

–Solo quiero dar un paseo.

Kyotani asintió, en silencio, y el chico comenzó a caminar.

Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que estaban siguiendo el mismo camino que en la luna anterior, y le sorprendió que Tsukki se acordase de las calles, de los giros. No. No le sorprendía. Era Tsukki. Pero según se alejaban del campus del Aoba se iban internando en el campo, y él sabía que estaba a punto de dejarlo caer.

No sabía cómo debía sentirse al respecto, en verdad. ¿Triste? ¿Dolido? Por una parte iba a ser un alivio que su cuerpo se quedase quietecito, sin traicionarle, sin el chaval cerca para activar la transformación; por otra, las lunas iban a ser peores sin poder rascarse el tirón. Y quién sabe cuánto duraría, o si se acabaría algún día.

¿Y si jamás se acababa y tenía que estar lo que le quedaba de vida sintiendo exactamente dónde estaba Tsukki a cada momento?

Sintió ganas de vomitar.

–Pasado mañana nos vamos al training camp del Fukurodani, en Tokio –dijo entonces el chico, llevándose las manos a las gafas durante un segundo–. Esta vez vamos a estar fuera dos semanas.

Kyotani asintió.

–Tokio está muy lejos.

Tsukki asintió también. Giraron en la última calle antes de llegar al camino de cemento roto que les metía de lleno en la montaña.

–¿No haréis nada vosotros?

–La Universidad de Oikawa e Iwaizumi nos ha invitado a su training camp. Al parecer también están invitados los del Shiratorizawa.

–¿Cuándo?

Esa charla ligera le estaba comiendo los nervios, y se revolvió, incómodo, intentando deshacerse de la sensación. El cemento desapareció bajo sus pies, tornándose hierba seca, y estaban de nuevo entre los árboles. Ni siquiera esa parte del bosque, que era como su segundo hogar, le hizo tranquilizarse. De hecho, se sentía como si hubiese metido al enemigo en casa.

–La semana que viene. Dura ocho días.

–¿No te pilla en Llena?

A Kyotani se le escapó un bufido, rematado por una sonrisa irónica.

–No. Iba a coincidir, pero Oikawa se encargó de ponerse pesado, y en eso es un experto.

Tsukki bajó la vista hacia él, y vio cómo metía las manos en los bolsillos. Pasaron por el claro en el que se había transformado hacía solo unos días, y el chico desvió la vista hacia donde deberían quedar aún restos de sangre o, por lo menos, los pedazos de su pantalón roto. Tsukki frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, así que Kyotani contestó a la muda pregunta:

–Los animales se comen mi sangre y se llevan mis restos.

–¿Qué?

Se encogió de hombros:

–No sé aún por qué, pero lo he visto. Ciervos, conejos, zorros, ratas. Mariposas. Se comen las hojas manchadas, todo lo que quede con sangre.

Tsukki se giró para mirarle, con la nariz ligeramente arrugada.

–Eso es… siniestro.

–Prefiero pensar que están cubriendo mis huellas.

–O quizá eres como una especie de princesa Disney pero en versión creepy.

Vio la sonrisa escondida en la comisura de sus labios y, aunque no sabía si que Tsukki bromease era una mala o buena señal, no puedo evitar devolverle una de verdad, de las que sí se veían. Tsukki avanzó hacia él, y se tensó, pero él solo pasó a su lado, reiniciando el paseo. Ahora estaban más cerca, el número 11 un poco más adelantado, sus brazos casi rozándose. Como siempre, era peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

–¿Tienes pensado jugar profesionalmente?

Kyotani rió:

–Si llego, sí.

–¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer? Los partidos son nocturnos. ¿Y si coincide con Luna Llena? Oikawa no va a estar siempre.

Ah. Claro. Tsukki no lo sabía. Le miró, planteándose el contárselo. Era solo un dato más sobre la maldición, no debería afectarle más de lo que le afectó ver la transformación, pero no era agradable. Y no quería darle pena. Que Tsukki sintiese, aunque fuese solo un segundo, lástima por él sería peor que todo el veneno con el que le pudiese atacar.

–Diría que estoy enfermo. En los análisis saldría que lo estoy, de hecho… pero mi entrenador tendría que saber la verdad, claro.

–No podrías cambiarte de equipo a menudo entonces, o en unos años toda la liga sabría que eres licántropo. Y, si fallas a muchos partidos, al final…

–¿Por qué te importa? –espetó, parando de golpe, y sonó mucho más brusco de lo que había pretendido.

Claro que Tsukki tampoco había querido meter el dedo en la herida, y Kyotani lo sabía. Simplemente le faltaba demasiada información como para esperar que tuviese tacto. Y es que era una herida que, por mucho tiempo que pasase, no iba a conseguir cerrar. Más bien, al contrario: a cada luna que pasaba se hacía más grande.

De pronto, Tsukki ladeó la cabeza, y en sus ojos pudo ver que se había dado cuenta de algo. Joder, de qué. No quería seguir hablando del tema. Quería llegar al lago, o donde quiera que estuviesen yendo, que le soltase la mierda que tuviese que soltarle y se fuese ya. No tenía por qué torturarle.

–¿Qué me falta?

–¿Qué?

–Que qué me falta por saber. El día del partido te lo pregunté y me dijiste que…

–Que los humanos deben ver, oír y callar –completó, asegurándose de que cada palabra sonase como quería que lo hiciese: a amenaza. No quería pensar en el día del partido. No quería que _Tsukki_ pensase en el día del partido.

–¿No crees que ya me has dicho demasiado como para que te guardes cosas? Yo ya te he contado todo. Lo de Akiteru.

Kyotani suspiró, retrocediendo y alzando las manos, poniendo distancia entre los dos.

–No vamos a volver a discutir por lo mismo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Porque me besarías de nuevo?

Se quedó sin aire, paralizado, sintiendo cómo una oleada de fría vergüenza trepaba a traición por sus costillas y le pinchaba en las mejillas, haciéndole sentir lo más ridículamente _humano_ que se había sentido en su vida. Dio un paso hacia atrás, sin saber si tenía que contestar a algo así, y el agotamiento tras el entrenamiento, la impresión y el borde de la transformación le dejaron indefenso y en blanco.

Tsukki abrió la boca para decir algo más, dudó, y finalmente:

–Perdón.

Pero la sensación no desapareció, y notó cómo algo dentro de él se iba rebelando contra sus huesos, ardiendo. Quería arder, prender el bosque y a Tsukki con él. Avanzó un paso hacia él, con los puños cerrados y los dientes tan apretados que podrían astillarse los unos contra los otros, pero el chico volvió a hablar:

–Es por el tirón, ¿no? Te empuja _hacia mí_.

Paró de nuevo, ladeando la cabeza y mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro, intentando concentrarse en ese dolor y no en lo que le bullía en el resto del cuerpo. Claro que el tirón le empujaba hacia él. Lo habían hablado miles de veces. Contestó entre dientes:

–Sí.

–No sabía que también te pasaba en forma humana. Creía que ahora solo te activaba el cambio.

Kyotani se pasó las manos por el pelo. Lo último que quería era mantener una conversación racional sobre la base científica de sus sentimientos por Tsukki. Él frunció los labios en una fina línea, y no supo decir si el brillo en sus ojos dorados era de decepción o de curiosidad, o de desdén. En realidad, incluso mientras se reía, Tsukki siempre destilaba desprecio. Hacia la situación, hacia la persona con la que hablaba, hacia sí mismo.

–No… lo sé. Se ha ido mezclando con los días. No sé qué parte es por la maldición y qué parte es mía.

–Pero no tiene sentido.

Tsukki entrecerró los ojos, pensativo, y él rodó los suyos, preparándose para el siguiente análisis:

–Porque si fuese provocado por algún tipo de instinto de preservación, no lo habrías confundido con matarme. Y, si fuese por instinto reproductivo, tampoco, porque evidentemente…

–Cállate. Joder, cállate. Estás haciendo que suene mucho peor de lo que es.

Retrocedió otro par de pasos, abriendo y cerrando los puños, para destensar el cambio y poder pensar con claridad, pero ya no podía. Se había quedado atascado en la incomodidad y no sabía cómo salir de ese bucle. Cuando se volvió hacia él, le pareció ver que Tsukki le miraba diferente. No sabía cuánto ni cómo ni en qué sentido, solo… diferente. Y recordó cómo le había acorralado contra la puerta del gimnasio, el movimiento menos Tsukki que había visto en su vida.

Así que pasó al ataque, con un gruñido:

–Esto no solo me pasa a mí.

–Ya.

Lo dijo con un tono de voz frío, como quien contesta el resultado correcto de una ecuación matemática.

–Me refiero a…

–Sé a lo que te refieres –le cortó, haciendo un gesto con la mano, desdeñoso–. ¿Crees que me hubiese dejado si no hubiese querido besarte también? Me conoces, no funciono así.

Silencio. Casi se le había olvidado la sinceridad descarnada de Tsukki, y lo mucho que pensaba cada una de sus palabras. Así que si había tenido el nervio de decir eso último… era porque estaba bastante seguro. Mucho más que él, por lo menos.

Porque le conocía. Funcionaba así.

–Vale –dijo al fin, recomponiéndose lo más rápido que pudo–. Entonces qué importa si a mí me pasa por la maldición o no, si nos pasa a los dos. Porque… ¿nos pasa a los dos?

El chico tardó, pero al final asintió también, en silencio.

–Me importa el origen –recalcó, aún con gesto neutro.

Y entonces lo entendió. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió, y solo se le quedó mirando, con el cambio picándole en las puntas de los dedos y ese otro sentimiento que no tenía nada que ver con la luna en el músculo que bombeaba en su pecho. Tsukki ladeó la cabeza, dejándole sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Era lógico (de una forma retorcida) que a Kyotani le atrajese la persona a la que su maldición le había vinculado. Había algo de destino, de irremediable, tras esa idea, y Tsukki lo entendía. Pero no había ningún motivo sobrenatural por el que Tsukki le siguiese el rollo. No tenía “sentido”.

–Vamos –dijo entonces Tsukki, sacándole de sus pensamientos, y echó a andar de nuevo.

 Kyotani le siguió, y pronto llegaron al lago, en silencio. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que iba allí sin transformar a pleno día, y una vez más volvió a notar la maravilla que eran los ojos de lobo. Con sus ojos estándar de humano, el azul del cielo contra la plata del agua eran colores planos y saturados, como si estuviesen pintados a óleo, y notaba muchos menos movimientos, con lo que se acentuaba la sensación de que estaba en el interior de un cuadro, estático a su alrededor.

Tsukki también era diferente. Bajo su forma de lobo parecía más pequeño y más delgado, los ojos más castaños que dorados, la piel más pálida… y otros factores que en forma humana notaba más como un eco que como una realidad: el ritmo de sus latidos, cómo se hinchaba su pecho cuando respiraba, el subir y bajar de la manzana de Adán. Su olor, siempre mezclado con el aroma a ropa limpia, spray de deporte y tinta.

Se sentaron en la orilla, justo donde la tierra comenzaba a humedecerse antes de hundirse en el agua.

–Bueno, y ahora, ¿qué? –preguntó Kyotani.

Tsukki se encogió de hombros pero, al mirarle, no había preocupación en sus ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentad que pierdo la fe =(
> 
>  
> 
> [Mi tumblr para charlar conmigo.](http://lunnvic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [El tablero de Pinterest de este fic.](https://es.pinterest.com/lunnvic/mad-moon-hq-fic/)


	16. Tsukishima Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quería besarle, quería volver a entrelazar los dedos en su nuca y atraerle hacia sí, hundir los dientes en sus labios y allá donde le dejase; pero no iba a volver a decidir por los dos. Así que le dio otra cosa.

_I threw my hands in the air, said: "Show me something,"_   
_He said: "If you dare, come a little closer."_

 

Cayeron en una conversación sinsentido al mismo tiempo que el sol lo hacía al otro lado de la montaña, y Kyotani pensó que la mayoría de momentos que había pasado con Tsukki habían estado teñidos por atardeceres y lunas llenas. Seguían sentados a orillas del lago, él recostado sobre sus codos y Tsukki a mariposa, y hacía ya un par de horas que el chico se había girado de espaldas al lago para estar cara a cara, dejando que la normalidad ablandase la distancia entre ellos.

No sabía qué le pasaba por la cabeza al chico mientras jugueteaba a arrancar briznas de hierba, pero se sentía en calma, y suspiró:

–Con el tiempo, el tirón se calma.

–¿Sí?

–Sí. Ya casi me siento normal.

Tsukki alargó la mano, y Kyotani primero sintió cómo su cuerpo agotado se tensaba, y luego cómo ardía la mano del chico contra la piel de su rodilla, despertando solo durante un segundo el tirón, como un latido en sus venas que intentaba echarle y atraerle al mismo tiempo. Ni podía apartar la vista ni él parecía poder apartar la mano. Así que se quedaron así, Tsukki pasando las yemas de los dedos en un descenso calculado hasta su tobillo. Contuvo el sonido que estaba a punto de escaparle por la garganta, sin saber si iba a ser un gemido o un gruñido.

–Cierto. Es mucho más débil.

Alzó la vista hacia él, y sintió el mismo nudo que le había impulsado en el gimnasio. Quería besarle, quería volver a entrelazar los dedos en su nuca y atraerle hacia sí, hundir los dientes en sus labios y allá donde le dejase; pero no iba a volver a decidir por los dos. Así que le dio otra cosa:

–La licantropía no es una maldición que se mantenga estática.

Tsukki no dejó de tocarle, pero frunció los labios, y le devolvió la mirada. El ardor del atardecer dibujaba sombras y bronces en su rostro serio, y su silencio le invitaba a seguir hablando.

–Ya te dije que no me transformé por primera vez hasta los cinco años, pero pasó un año entero hasta la siguiente transformación. Después, fue cada tres meses.

El chico frunció el ceño, y dejó la mano quieta en su rodilla, los dedos en garra y la punta de sus uñas ligeramente clavadas en la carne.

–Con ocho años, algo cambió, y partir de ahí fueron todas las lunas llenas. Así ha sido hasta ahora, y tengo… casi dieciocho años –Tsukki chasqueó la lengua–. Por eso, cuando te noté en el partido el octubre pasado pensé que me iba a transformar allí mismo, que…

–Que la maldición iba a volver a avanzar –completó Tsukki, y vio cómo desvió la vista hacia donde se tocaban sus pieles, comprendiendo.

–Es como una enfermedad terminal. Ahora me transformo todas las lunas llenas, pero no sé cuándo cambiará eso. Lo siguiente será empezar a ser lobo también en luna nueva, supongo que otro año, luego trimestral… y poco a poco el lobo se irá comiendo todas las lunas.

El chico volvió a mirarle. Estaba serio, pero se mordía el labio inferior, y Kyotani sabía que estaba _calculando_.

–Pero… los avances son muy graduales.

–Irán cada vez más rápido.

Un suspiro salió de entre los labios del chico, y supo que estaba siguiendo su misma línea de pensamiento:

–Tus abuelos. Son lobos, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo…?

–Mi abuela solo es humana en luna nueva.

Su mano se crispó sobre su rodilla y sin siquiera pensarlo él la apoyó contra su costado, obligando al chico a resguardar su pierna en el hueco de su brazo. Tsukki miraba más allá de él, como si de pronto fuese invisible:

–¿Y durante el día?

–No. La maldición se revierte por completo. Cuando cae la noche de la luna nueva, vuelve a ser humana. Solo esa noche.

–¿Cuándo?

–Muy joven. Hacia los treinta. A los veinticinco ya pasaba semanas enteras transformada.

El fantasma de horror que cruzó el rostro del chico se quedó con él, moldeando sus facciones y entreabriendo sus labios. No se sentía orgulloso de haber sacado a Tsukki de su órbita de neutralidad, de frialdad, pero sí se sentía aliviado, de alguna manera, de que alguien más aparte de sus padres lo supiesen. La presión constante del resto de humanos que le rodeaban, recordándole que iban a ir a la universidad a formarse, o a ser profesionales de vóley; mientras él sabía que sus días terminarían en un bosque, completamente solo… y tan. Lejos. De todo.

–Tiene que haber alguna forma.

–No la hay.

Él insistió, mirándole a los ojos y aferrando su rodilla contra su cuerpo.

–Claro que sí. Igual que yo te transformo, seguro que debe de haber alguien… que haga lo contrario. Una persona que te mantenga humano.

Frunció el ceño. La premisa era buena, pero estúpida e imposible, y sonaba extraña en los labios de Tsukki, ronca y desesperada. Le resultaba tan chocante que sintió un escalofrío serpenteándole en la nuca y poniéndole la piel de gallina.

–¿Y cómo quieres que la encuentre? Ni siquiera sabemos si existe, y prefiero gastar el tiempo que me queda con mi vida real. Con el Seijoh, llegando lo más lejos posible que pueda jugando, a las Nacionales, con mi familia, contigo. No necesito… no _quiero_ nada más.

Tsukki fue a protestar, pero él le cortó:

–He tenido toda la vida para aceptar que voy a acabar siendo un lobo, Tsukki. Si me das esperanzas y luego caen en saco roto, te despedazaré.

El chico asintió, en silencio. Aunque la punta de sus dedos estaban sobre su muslo, las notaba en el resto del cuerpo, como pequeñas explosiones que le recordaban a cuando se le dormía un músculo, una sensación muy parecida al zumbido de las abejas, pero físico.

–Bueno, tú dedícate a jugar, que yo pensaré cómo solucionar lo tuyo.

Kyotani rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, el cuello expuesto al cielo. Dedicarse al vóley era lo que había hecho siempre, y no pensaba dejar de hacerlo. Presión en su rodilla mientras notaba a Tsukki moverse, y un segundo después sintió algo restallar contra su cuello, un contacto breve que chasqueó como lo que era: un beso. La huella que quedó a su paso hizo que le bullese la sangre, y se alzó para mirarle.

–¿Qué haces?

–Aprovechar el tiempo.

 Y le besó.

 

☽

 

No tenía mucho donde comparar, pero a él le parecía que besar a Tsukki era lo más cerca que iba a estar en su vida de ver el estallar de una supernova. Sentía todo su cuerpo enroscándose alrededor de sus huesos, músculos serpenteando, tendones tensados, hasta notaba sus pulmones vibrando y sus pupilas dilatadas bajo los párpados. Hasta la última célula de su cuerpo respondiendo a sus labios.

No recordaba ni cuándo se había hecho de noche, porque las conversaciones se habían mezclado con los besos y su cerebro estaba demasiado cansado como para reaccionar. Pero estaba a gusto, y Tsukki parecía estarlo también, hablándole de un tipo de dinosaurio que había existido muchos milenios antes siquiera de que hubiese lobos en la Tierra, pero que al parecer tenía los colmillos del mismo tamaño que él.

–Sí, pero da igual si ese tenía los dientes más largos que yo porque le cayó una bomba encima de todas maneras y murieron todos.

Tsukki alzó una ceja, y pudo ver cómo fruncía los labios para evitar sonreír:

–No fue una bomba, fue un meteorito.

–¿Tienes pruebas de que _no_ fuese una bomba?

–Aún nadie había inventado las bombas.

Kyotani dejó de lanzar piedras al agua y al dar un paso atrás se giró para mirarle, sentado un par de metros más atrás y con el rostro apoyado en la mano.

–Ah, así que crees en los dinosaurios pero no crees en los aliens. Curioso.

Tsukki puso la expresión más airada de incredulidad que le había visto hasta ese momento, y a él se le escapó una risilla por entre los dientes:

–No es como si pudieses decidir _no_ creer en los dinosaurios, Kyotani. Hay huesos, fósiles. Pero no hay pruebas de que existan los extraterrestres.

–Ah, eso díselo a Oikawa. Casi me convence hasta a mí de lo de la bomba.

–Los aliens no existen.

–Los hombres lobo no existen.

Su mueca de disgusto se transformó en seguida en una sonrisa torcida, alzando de nuevo la ceja tras las gafas. Kyotani le devolvió la sonrisa, triunfante:

– _Touché_.

–Exacto.

En ese momento, algo se reflejó en los cristales de las gafas de Tsukki, y por un segundo pensó que eran las estrellas, pero ni siquiera él era tan místico. Así que se giró, y entre el suelo húmedo y los árboles de alrededor zumbaban un grupillo de luciérnagas, brillando verdes, o amarillas, o de ese color que solo podía ver con sus ojos de lobo y que tanto echaba de menos siendo humano.

–Ah, ya es verano.

No hablaron durante un rato, solo mirando cómo revoloteaban a su alrededor, perezosas, anunciando el comienzo de la estación calurosa. Kyotani estaba acostumbrado a verlas, pero Tsukki las observaba con un brillo extraño en los ojos, y el lobo dejó de mirar a los insectos para mirarle a él.

–Tsukishima Kei.

El nombre sonaba extraño al tocar su lengua. Tsukki desvió la vista de las luciérnagas hasta él, y no hizo ningún gesto, pero Kyotani casi pudo oír la muda pregunta.

–Significa “luciérnaga de isla lunar”.

El chico dejó escapar un sonido extraño, una mezcla entre risa, suspiro y burla; y ladeó la cabeza en un gesto teatral, sabiéndose observado con atención (y ganando ventaja de ello). Luego asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

–Lo sé. Es mi nombre.

Pero calló, y Kyotani vio un gesto fantasma en él, un intento de alzar la mano para alcanzar alguna de las luciérnagas que lo habían rodeado como si fuese el centro de sus giros, pero lo que se movieron fueron sus labios.

–¿Sabes que se están extinguiendo? –susurró, más un pensamiento fugado que un comentario a propósito.

Kyotani negó con la cabeza, en silencio. Tardó en contestar, porque los pequeños estallidos de luz iban y venían sobre la piel de Tsukki como si fuese un sueño, y ya no estaba seguro de si seguía despierto.

–¿No te llevas ninguna en un tarro? –dijo al fin, con voz rasposa, intentando quitarse la sensación de irrealidad.

–¿A ti te gustaría que te encerrasen en uno?

–Quizá sería una buena solución.

Tsukki sonrió. No era una sonrisa feliz.

–Quizá te meta en un tarro.

–¿Para estudiarme de cerca?

–Algo así.

Se quedaron en silencio durante eones, y Kyotani pensó que el cielo nocturno se había derretido ante él, con la luna devolviéndole la mirada y las estrellas aladas revoloteando a su alrededor. Se preguntó quién era realmente la criatura mágica de los dos, y tragó saliva.

Tsukki se levantó al fin (“voy a coger el último bus”), y no sabía si habían pasado cinco minutos o cinco años, pero al moverse sintió todos los músculos agarrotados, cansados de todo un día de entrenamiento y de contener la transformación. Solo asintió, y comenzaron a andar de vuelta hacia el mundo real.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonad por no actualizar antes es mala época =(
> 
> [Mi tumblr para charlar conmigo.](http://lunnvic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [El tablero de Pinterest de este fic.](https://es.pinterest.com/lunnvic/mad-moon-hq-fic/)


	17. La falsa luna.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> –Pero… he coincidido con más Tsukishimas. Solo siento el tirón con uno de ellos.  
> –Ah, ese es el truco. No todos valen. ¿O es que acaso hay más de una luna?

_Que eres tú, que no es tu sangre._

 

 

Era luna nueva y, a pesar de la oscuridad, había encontrado el sitio a la perfección.

No salía muchas veces de noche si no era para transformarse, pero desde que empezaron sus excursiones con Tsukki se había acostumbrado a un cielo nocturno sin luna, y le maravillaba la cantidad de estrellas, infinitas, que se veían desde lo más profundo del bosque. Casi le faltaba Tsukki a su lado, diciéndole algo sobre constelaciones o supernovas, pero sacudió la cabeza y echó a andar hacia la ladera que mordía el bosque a un lado, rematada por una cueva a la que nunca había prestado atención. También esa parte del bosque era nueva para él, más al oeste de lo que consideraba su territorio capital, a camino entre el pueblo del Karasuno y el suyo.

No llevaba ni la mitad de la cuesta cuando una figura menuda surgió de la cueva, con un farolillo agarrado en la mano izquierda. Tragó saliva, de pronto nervioso por conocer a sus abuelos. Nunca había tenido un especial interés por ellos, a pesar de que serían los únicos licántropos con los que podría hablar, porque su naturaleza desde siempre había sido de lobo solitario. Era irónico, pensar que había ido a buscarles justo en el momento en que había dejado de estar tan solo.

–Kentaro, cariño.

Su voz era como el tañido de una campana, grave y sonoro, pero al mismo tiempo, rasposo, tras años y años de no usar sus cuerdas vocales humanas. Se acercó aún más, quedando frente a frente con ella, y la vela temblorosa del farolillo movió las sombras en su rostro. Frunció el ceño.

–Hola, abuela.

Era… joven. No parecía mucho mayor que su madre, aunque podía ver los efectos del tiempo en su piel con manchas, en su sonrisa de dientes ya por siempre afilados, en sus uñas en punta, en su cabello roto y cano, revuelto. No parecía humana. Parecía que se había quedado en mitad de la transformación, un limbo entre lobo y mujer.

Pero cuando le abrazó, el apretarle contra sí fue terriblemente humano, y Kyotani le devolvió el gesto con movimientos mecánicos y torpes. Llevaba ropa vieja y raída, y desde tan cerca olía a musgo, a barro y a lobo.

–Tenía ganas de conocerte, al fin –dijo, casi un gruñido, al separarse. Le pasó la mano libre por el pelo a franjas rubias y castañas, que casi le caía ya por los ojos, y él bajó la cabeza en una reverencia que tanto la cultura del bosque como la japonesa compartían–. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi humilde morada?

Rió (graznó), y dio media vuelta para volver a subir por la ladera. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en los suyos, y tardó unos segundos de más en percibir la otra figura que les observaba desde la cueva.

Kyotani sabía que había lobos mucho más grandes que él. Al fin y al cabo, solo tenía dieciocho años y seguía creciendo, pero la criatura que les esperaba contra la piedra era tan enorme que sintió un escalofrío, su instinto chillando que diese media vuelta y huyese. Su abuela le aferró la mano con más fuerza, y comprendió que aquel lobo era su abuelo. Parte de su manada.

Nunca había visto a otro licántropo con sus ojos de humano, así que por fin pudo entender el terror. La sombra de miedo en los ojos de Tsukki, en la primera luna llena. El lobo que era su abuelo era negro como petróleo, y una fina línea de saliva plateada resbalaba por entre sus fauces entreabiertas. La lengua roja, como si acabase de beber sangre, contrastaba vivamente contra sus colmillos, y sus ojos…

Sus ojos eran lunas.

No había pupila en ellos, solo un círculo de nácar, casi brillante. Sabía que les estaba mirando por la dirección de su hocico, pero nada en esa inmensidad blanca le confirmaba que pudiese verlos.

–Ah, Kentaro. Vas a tener que perdonar a tu abuelo, la luna ya hace tiempo que se lo comió.

–¿La luna…?

Cuando llegaron a su altura, la enorme bestia ciega avanzó para olerle, arrastrando la húmeda nariz por su brazo, y él lo alargó para facilitarle el paso. Sentía los ojos castaños de su abuela clavados en su nuca.

–Es lo que pasa al final del ciclo. No volvemos a ser humanos, y la luna nos reclama del todo.

Kyotani se volvió hacia ella, intentando mantener el rostro inexpresivo mientras el lobo casi se arrastraba hasta el interior de la cueva:

–¿Y su mente?

–Tu abuelo es ya como un perro viejo, Kentaro. No recuerda que durante un tiempo fue humano.

Les observó, su abuela hundiendo las manos sucias en el pelaje negro del lobo. El lobo mirándola realmente sin entender, solo con la ligera idea de que era alguien que le alimentaba y le cuidaba. Que esa mujer era la loba que le acompañaba el resto del tiempo. Casi sintió ganas de vomitar, viéndose reflejado en ese destino.

Echaron a andar, recorriendo grutas tan estrechas que su abuelo tenía que torcerse en posturas extrañas para poder pasar, y al final, la montaña abriéndose en una cúpula de piedra, lo más cercano a… una casa que podrías escarbar en una cueva.

–¿Te gusta?

–Sí –contestó, y era sincero.

Varios farolillos se esparcían por el suelo, y su abuela se inclinó lentamente para dejar el que llevaba en la mano en la entrada. El color de las velas reflejaba las paredes altas, y hacía sombras en el barullo de mantas y ropa que se extendían por el suelo. También había utensilios (aunque muy, muy pocos): ollas, platos, cuencos. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Kyotani fue el _olor_. Olía a caza. A muerte. No veía las manchas de sangre, pero suponía que estaban bajo las mantas. No le sorprendía, claro, aunque él pocas veces había cazado en su forma de lobo.

–Siéntate, cariño, hablemos. ¿Quieres un té?

Desvió la vista hacia la tetera que ardía sobre un fuego rústico, y negó con la cabeza. Aquello empezaba a parecerle una alucinación, y el hecho de que el lobo negro se tumbase tranquilamente alrededor de su abuela lo había todo más espeluznante. No podía dejar de mirarle los ojos (ah, le recordaban a los de algún pez abisal, tan redondos y blancos). Su abuela sí que se sirvió té, en una taza con el asa rota.

–Bueno, cuéntame de ti, Kentaro. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todos estos años?

Y, sin saber cómo, se lo contó. Le habló de su primera transformación, del vóley, de los años solitarios. Le habló del Seijoh, de Oikawa y de Iwaizumi, y de cómo descubrieron que era un licántropo. Su abuela solo frunció el ceño (“es inevitable que algunos humanos se enteren. Sobre todo los que casi son como nosotros”), pero Kyotani no entendió el comentario, así que lo dejó pasar. Estuvo hablando durante horas, y el lobo le miraba con los párpados caídos, y su abuela con una media sonrisa que le hacía sentir extrañamente en casa. Pero no parecía una abuela. Parecía una madre.

–Tu madre me dijo que querías verme por algo que no podías decirle.

Kyotani frunció los labios, y desvió la vista hacia las orejas de su abuelo, que se habían alzado hacia él, prestando atención. Se revolvió, incómodo, y la forma en la que su abuela alargó la mano para apoyarla sobre su hocico le recordó a Tsukki.

–Están pasando… cosas.

–¿Es que hay otro lobo?

Se lo pensó antes de contestar. ¿Era Tsukki un lobo? Esa era la primera teoría que había tenido, esa y la del gen latente. Pero si fuese eso también su hermano tendría que causar el mismo efecto que él, y Akiteru no le había resultado interesante ni por el olor.

–No lo sé. Es extraño.

–Cuéntanos. Si es una amenaza, nos podemos encargar entre los tres.

Se imaginó de lobo, con lo que era su manada, rodeando a Tsukki y hundiendo los colmillos en su carne, y reprimió un escalofrío tan violentamente que se quedó recto y tenso, mirándoles.

–No sé si es una amenaza, pero… es un humano. Cuando estoy cerca, se activa mi transformación. Es… como los momentos anteriores a la luna llena. Tengo que estar muy concentrado para no caer en el cambio, y me agota. Además, siempre sé dónde está. Le huelo.

Su abuelo gruñó, y ella le miró, impasible. Tomó un sorbo de té.

–¿Y en Llena?

Kyotani chasqueó la lengua, y ella rió. Observó cómo le ponía una taza de té en un vaso de plástico, y casi agradeció el notar el líquido ardiendo en las palmas de sus manos. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano para que contestase:

–Hay un tirón. Bueno, yo lo llamo así. Me pide que vaya hasta donde está el humano y, muchas noches, caigo – _todas_ , añadió mentalmente–. Si estoy cerca, desaparece, y vuelvo a sentirme normal. La primera noche el instinto me pidió matarlo, pero ahora…

 _Ahora solo quiero_ _tocarle_ , pensó, y dio un trago de té para parar las palabras que querían brotarle por entre los labios. Ah. No era té, era manzanilla. Casi que mejor, porque sentía los músculos de su estómago rígidos. Se colocó de nuevo, buscando una postura más cómoda, pero al alzar la vista hacia su abuela vio que estaba sonriendo, un brillo de emoción en sus ojos, idénticos a los suyos.

–¿Sabes lo que es? He pensado que a lo mejor era un upir, pero le he visto sangrar, y no…

–No es un upir, Kentaro. Es la luna.

Frunció el ceño.

–¿Cómo?

–¿Cuál es su nombre? Su nombre de familia, el apellido.

–Tsukishima.

La mujer contuvo un suspiro, y vio, como en un sueño, cómo se recostaba contra el lobo y pasaba sus brazos por su cuello, en un extraño abrazo que el lobo devolvió acercando aún más la cabeza a sus piernas. Iba descalza, y sonreía. Sonreía mucho. Y eso que brillaba entre sus pestañas eran lágrimas, estaba seguro.

–Ah, cariño, ojalá estuvieses consciente para oír esto –le oyó decir, depositando un suave beso tras la oreja del monstruo.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es?

–Tu llave hacia una vida humana, Kentaro.

Sintió algo encogiéndose en su pecho.

–No entiendo.

–¿Crees que los licántropos existimos como cualquier otra criatura natural? ¿Que simplemente nacimos así? –Kyotani frunció el ceño, pero ella no le dejó contestar–. No, los lobos fuimos _creados_. Maldecidos, más bien.

El chico asintió lentamente, dando un nuevo trago a la infusión. La expresión de pura felicidad de su abuela más que animarle le inquietaba, y quiso apremiarle, hacer que siguiese hablando. La paciencia no era lo suyo, pero calló.

–No sabemos quién o qué lo hizo, pero sabemos _pararlo_. Es complicado romper la maldición, porque quien nos la echó supo esconder el remedio. Está en la sangre de aquellos que se identifican con la luna.

–Pero…

–Escucha primero –siseó. Se tensó aún más–. Hay familias por todo el mundo, y su nombre les señala como curas. Familias como los Tsukishima, la propia palabra les traiciona. Siempre que un apellido tenga que ver con la luna, quien lo lleve desde nacimiento será una llave.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no se atrevía. Su abuela no soltaba el cuello del lobo, y le miró desde allí, como un refugiado de guerra que había terminado de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Le hizo un gesto con la mano, dándole permiso para contestar:

–Pero… he coincidido con más Tsukishimas. Solo siento el tirón con uno de ellos.

–Ah, ese es el truco. No todos valen. ¿O es que acaso hay más de una luna?

Y, entonces, lo entendió:

–Por cada lobo, una llave.

–Por cada lobo, una luna –asintió su abuela–. Tenemos muy poco conocimiento sobre lo que pasa cuando un lobo la encuentra… solo ha pasado una vez en nuestra manada.

–¿También con los Tsukishima?

–No, era otra familia. Y hay que hacerlo cuanto antes, porque cuando este lobo encontró a su luna, ya era casi lobo del todo, y…

–¿Y?

–No llegó a tiempo.

Kyotani frunció el ceño, perdido. Su abuela soltó por fin su abrazo, y se arrastró hacia él, dejando la taza a un lado y pasando la mano por su mejilla, tan lento y tan sutil que apenas notaba el roce:

–Las lunas falsas aceleran el proceso, Kentaro. Tsukishima está adelantando tu ciclo, y antes de que te des cuenta serás como tu abuelo. Hay que hacerlo rápido.

–¿Hacer el qué?

Su abuela pestañeó, confusa:

–Matarle, claro.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento mucho por no actualizar en 3 meses... mala época =( Subo dos capis seguidos para compensar!
> 
>  
> 
> [Mi tumblr para charlar conmigo.](http://lunnvic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [El tablero de Pinterest de este fic.](https://es.pinterest.com/lunnvic/mad-moon-hq-fic/)


	18. Muy poco, Kentaro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> –Akaashi, ¿qué haces cuando no tienes otra opción?  
> El chico alzó una ceja:  
> –Pensar en por qué creo que solo tengo esa.

 

_You cried wolf, so I came running._   
_QUESTION:_   
_Am I the wolf_   
_or the savior?_   
_Is my smile too sharp_   
_or just my teeth?_   
_ANSWER:_   
_Come a little closer._

 

 

 

Alzó la vista al darse cuenta.

Estaba vendándose el anular y el corazón de la mano izquierda tras un mal bloqueo. La noche hacía mucho ya que se había comido al atardecer, y había decidido seguir los pasos del Tsukki del año pasado y dirigirse hacia el tercer gimnasio. Sabía que no encontraría a Bokuto, ni a Kuroo, pero Akaashi ya estaba allí, y habían empezado a entrenar prácticamente sin cruzar más de dos palabras. Lev se había unido al rato (había sido uno de sus remates el que le había hecho tener que ir a vendarse), pero ahora Hinata e Inuoka se habían plantado allí también, rompiendo en pedazos el silencio que habían logrado reunir Akaashi y él.

–¿Todo bien?

Tsukki asintió, desviando la vista hacia el capitán del Fukurodani. Seguía llevando el número 5, y se preguntó si era por nostalgia o por humildad. Al fin y al cabo, Hinata y Kageyama no habían querido renunciar tampoco a sus números 9 y 10. Akaashi se acercó, mirando con gesto impávido cómo terminaba de vendarse los dedos, sus largas pestañas subrayando la mirada fría.

A Tsukki le gustaba pensar que Akaashi y él eran parecidos. Eran del tipo de jugador técnico, descartando y especulando jugadas al mismo tiempo que estas se iban sucediendo en la cancha. Se movían solo cuando tenían que hacerlo, y pocas veces caían en las fintas del contrario. Pero había una diferencia, aunque esa diferencia ya no estaba en el equipo, y se había graduado hacía ya varios meses.

–Está tranquilo, ¿eh? Sin ellos –comentó, tirando de la gasa.

Akaashi se volvió hacia los chicos del Nekoma y Hinata. Por supuesto, el gimnasio no estaba nada tranquilo, pero pareció entender lo que quería decir realmente, porque asintió.

–Casi echo de menos las conversaciones estúpidas.

–¿Casi?

Akaashi solo sonrió, un tipo de sonrisa que curvaba sus labios de forma tan ligera que no la notarías si no estabas atento. Pero estaba allí, y Tsukki se la devolvió.

–¿Cómo está Bokuto?

Una pelota llegó a rodando hasta ellos, y Akaashi la recogió en un movimiento fluido y natural, dejándola reposar entre sus manos como si sus dedos no supiesen sostener ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

–Como siempre. Tuvo sus momentos malos al principio, porque ningún otro del Fukurodani cayó en la misma Universidad que él, pero ahora está bien.

Tsukki recordaba los bajones de Bokuto, pero no había pensado que pudiesen ser provocados por no jugar con los suyos. Alzó la vista hacia Lev e Inuoka, y pensó en Kenma. Nadie sabía exactamente por qué había seguido en el equipo ahora que Kuroo no estaba para chantajearle, pero Tsukki tenía una teoría saltarina de color naranja.

Akaashi siguió la dirección de su mirada.

–Está con él.

–¿Perdón?

–Kuroo. Está en el mismo equipo que Bokuto.

–Tuvo que ser difícil.

El chico asintió, y era cómodo, saber que estaban pensando lo mismo. Que había tenido que ser difícil, jugar con alguien que había sido tu rival durante tres años, y que ahora sustituía todo lo que conocías. La sensación de familiaridad, porque en los campamentos ellos dos siempre habían estado juntos, y al mismo tiempo de extrañeza, porque faltaba gente. Se sorprendió casi _aliviado_ de que hubiesen acabado en el mismo equipo, y frunció el ceño.

–¿Querrás ir a su misma Universidad?

Akaashi ladeó la cabeza, y desvió la vista hacia la pelota entre sus manos, pensativo:

–No lo sé. ¿Querrá Kenma?

Ah, Kenma. Claro. Tanto Akaashi como él eran colocadores, e ir a la misma Universidad que el otro significaba arriesgarse a quedar en la sombra. Eso si Kenma seguía jugando. Sin saber cómo, ni por qué, ni de dónde había salido el pensamiento, pensó en Kyotani; y sintió un agujero negro en el estómago. Desde que sabía que el chico tenía los días contados en su cuerpo humano pensar en él se había convertido en algo muy parecido al vértigo. Kyotani iría a la Universidad, con suerte, pero no avanzaría mucho más. Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiese terminarla.

Akaashi pareció notar el cambio en él, porque ladeó la cabeza, y el movimiento hizo que Tsukki saliese de sí mismo, alzando la vista hacia el colocador:

–Akaashi, ¿qué haces cuando no tienes otra opción?

El chico alzó una ceja:

–Pensar en por qué creo que solo tengo esa.

–¿Y luego?

–Crearme una nueva.

Tsukki asintió, dejando las vendas de nuevo en la bolsa de primeros auxilios, y se giró para entrar en la cancha. Akaashi le siguió, sin mediar palabra, sin preguntar el por qué. Le gustaba Akaashi. Le gustaba la idea de ir juntos a la misma Universidad, aunque ni siquiera había comenzado a plantearse qué iba a estudiar allí.

 

☽

 

_-_ _¿Cuánto vive un humano, abuela?_

_-Muy poco, Kentaro._

 

☽

 

Kyotani no fue a clase al día siguiente.

Pero sí fue al autobús que salía por la noche, directo a la Universidad de sus seniors. No muchos del equipo habían notado su ausencia, porque no iban a la misma clase, pero Yahaba lo había hecho. Solo le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y le vio dudar al pasar por su asiento, los ojos fijos en la butaca vacía a su lado. Pero, finalmente, el capitán se sentó con Watari; y Kyotani se giró hacia la ventana.

Cerró los ojos cuando el autobús se puso en marcha, y las conversaciones a su alrededor bajaron tres tonos su volumen. Se imaginó teniendo que aguantar a los chicos del Karasuno, con gritos como terremotos, y se preguntó cómo lo hacía Tsukki.

Ah. Tsukki.

Su abuela había desviado el tema cuando había visto la forma tan violenta en la que había reaccionado, retrocediendo, quedándose pálido, casi sufriendo por primera vez en su vida un pánico tan intenso que le dejó en el sitio, temblando. Le había abrazado, pero Kyotani solo podía mirar al lobo ciego que era su abuelo.

Matar a Tsukki o dejarse morir.

Y dejarse morir durante años. Cientos. Lo había sospechado nada más ver a su abuela, pero no había dejado de ser menos impactante. Los lobos vivían mucho más que los humanos, envejecían más lento. Y él, que tenía a una segunda luna llena casi todos los días a su lado, iba a acabar siendo lobo mucho más pronto de lo que había planeado, añadiendo más días de tortura a esa eternidad.

Debería alejarse de Tsukki. Debería alejarse de él para ralentizar el ciclo de nuevo. Así podría arañar unos cuantos años a la Universidad, si tenía suerte y lo planeaba bien hasta podría jugar en algún equipo de poca monta hasta que se perdiese en el lobo.

O podía matarle y vivir como humano, recuperando todo lo que le había sido negado desde el momento en el que había nacido.

Ese pensamiento le atravesó como garras en su piel, destrozándole de dentro afuera, y apoyó la frente en el cristal para robar algo de frío. No podía matar a Tsukki. No era solo el hecho de matar a alguien, de convertirse en asesino (si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, puede que ya estuviese planeando su muerte), es que era Tsukki. ¿Cómo podía haber malinterpretado tan catastróficamente su instinto? Si el primer impulso había sido _destruirle_ , debería haberse hecho caso, y no buscarle otro significado. Hubiese sido mucho más fácil.

Porque así ahora estaría pensarlo en matarle y no en besarle.

¿Debería decírselo? Tsukki era mucho más listo que él, a lo mejor encontraban una manera de hacerlo sin tener que morir en el intento. También podría pasar que el chico huyese, y sería mejor para los dos, porque tendría más años de humano y Tsukki volvería a una vida normal, sin amenazas, pero… pero, egoístamente, no quería que eso pasase. Por primera vez en su vida, su instinto de supervivencia y su instinto humano no estaban de acuerdo en algo, y se sintió como si le hubiesen partido en dos por dentro.

Y es que prefería perder días de humano que perder días con Tsukki.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, con un gruñido grave, desesperado, que hizo que notase unas cuantas miradas sobre él. Le importaba poco. Le importaba una mierda.

–¿Todo bien, Kyotani?

La voz de Yahaba. Casi podía notar cómo se alzaba en su asiento, oteando desde allí si le pasaba algo. Era el único que se había dado cuenta de que sus ojeras eran más profundas, y que había una sombra de nerviosismo que nada tenía que ver con el vóley. Impresionante, cómo los humanos sentían la muerte antes incluso de saber que lo era.

Kyotani asintió, alzando la barbilla en un gesto malhumorado de orgullo, y vio cómo Yahaba le devolvía el gesto y volvía a su asiento.

No. No iba a hablar con Tsukishima. No le merecía la pena.

Sabía exactamente en qué momento había decidido que nadie iba a tocarle, la noche en que unos jodidos psicópatas partieron una botella a dos centímetros de él. Sabía exactamente en qué momento había decidido que se gustaba a su lado, cuando le habló de Akiteru. Y sabía exactamente en qué momento se había enamorado. Luciérnagas.

No iba a ser él quien convirtiese su vida en un drama ahora que no lo era.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mi tumblr para charlar conmigo.](http://lunnvic.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [El tablero de Pinterest de este fic.](https://es.pinterest.com/lunnvic/mad-moon-hq-fic/)


End file.
